Death's Children
by Chiihaya
Summary: "Il suffit d'un détail". L le sait, Light est Kira mais ne parvient pas à le prouver. Alors qu'il joue sa vie et se retrouve dans l'impasse de l'enquête, L ignore que ses successeurs se mobilisent pour l'aider. Et si, en fin de compte, ils trouvaient un moyen de le protéger du pouvoir de Kira ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

Pour une première histoire sur ce site, j'ai décidé de me laisser porter par ce manga si fantastique qu'est Death Note ! Je suis retombée dessus bien des années après l'avoir lu pour la première fois en animé et je déteste toujours autant la façon dont Light "gagne" et tue L…

Bref, parlons peu, parlons bien. Avant de commencer cette fiction, il y a _deux petits détails_ à savoir.

\- L'histoire est vue et relatée par un OOC, hors fiction, je l'ai construite et travaillée d'une façon très particulière aussi j'espère que vous arriverez à l'apprécier et à vous identifier.

\- Le deuxième est que l'intrigue se déroule sur **deux périodes**. Kira n'est que le début, "l'introduction" à la véritable épopée que vivront les personnages.

**SINON**, cette histoire est déjà finie. Je l'ai entièrement écrite et c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de la partager. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'imaginer et j'espère arriver à divertir ceux qui liront.

**Disclaimer :** Death Note appartient à Ohba et Obata, saluons leur génie ! Seul l'OOC et les changements de l'intrigue m'appartiennent.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte**

.

_** L'inefficacité de L au problème de Kira **_

_"Voilà maintenant plus de huit mois que le plus grand détective, connu sous le pseudonyme de L a défié Kira lors du journal télévisé japonais. Huit mois et l'enquête semble toujours au point mort. La police japonaise ne communique plus aucune information à la presse et semble dépassée par les évènements alors que les meurtres des criminels continuent à s'étendre partout dans le monde. Que fait donc L ? Les politiques s'impatientent quant à la résolution de l'enquête. Nos reporters se sont rendus sur place, à Tokyo mais se sont heurtés à des rejets constants quant à leurs demandes d'interview."_

_(Pour revenir sur l'affaire Kira, suite en page 4 et 5)_

.

**oOo**

.

Near soupira en reposant le journal sur son bureau. Le _Times_ ne passait pas une semaine sans incendier L et les japonais par rapport à Kira, narguant leur inefficacité et le fait que le meurtrier courait toujours sans qu'il semble y avoir la moindre piste pour le débusquer. Leur stupidité (et le manque flagrant de style de leur reporter) donnait envie de vomir au jeune garçon. Il pivota sur sa chaise roulante, plantant son regard dans celui de Mello. Il était avachi sur le lit de Near, les jambes posées sur celles de Matt qui jouait à un nouveau jeu, sans se préoccuper d'eux.

\- Le _Times_ a encore parlé de L ?

\- Oui, c'est toujours la même chose. Incompétents, refusent de parler à la presse, Kira court toujours…

\- Très original, commenta le blond en mordant dans sa tablette de chocolat, mais ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort sur le fait que l'enquête semble au point mort.

Near passa un doigt dans une mèche de ses cheveux blancs, la triturant dans tous les sens. Ils étaient tous les trois voués à devenir les successeurs de L et depuis que ce dernier était parti au Japon, il n'était pas revenu une seule fois, preuve qu'il devait être dans une impasse. Et ça ne plaisait pas du tout au surdoué.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'aider L.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? prendre un billet d'avion et aller au Japon ? on n'aura même pas mis un pied sur le territoire qu'il nous renverrait ici par coups de pieds aux fesses.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il demanderait à Watari de le faire, répondit Near pince-sans-rire.

\- Très drôle…

\- Je suis sérieux Mello, on devrait faire quelque chose.

Le blond soupira et se redressa.

\- Et tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

\- On commence par reprendre les éléments connus de l'enquête ainsi que la liste des victimes de Kira, depuis le début.

Matt releva la tête de son jeu-vidéo et haussa un sourcil.

\- Toutes les victimes ? A quoi ça servirait ?

\- A ne pas passer à côté des détails, sinon ça ne sert à rien que l'on étudie l'enquête si c'est pour laisser des éléments non explorés.

Les deux plus âgés échangèrent un regard profondément ennuyé. A la base, ils étaient venus squatter la chambre de Near car des trois, c'est la sienne qui était la plus fraîche en été. Seulement, ils savaient que lorsque le gamin avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la lui enlever. Eux aussi avaient envie d'aider L, même s'ils doutaient trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dans l'épluchage des victimes de Kira. Mais tels des amis dévoués, ils passèrent le reste de leur après-midi à recenser tous les noms qu'ils trouvaient. Matt observait la nouvelle guerre entre Mello et Near, c'était à celui qui en trouverait le plus dans le délai le plus court. Lui se fichait bien d'être le premier mais il souhaitait juste en finir le plus vite possible pour reprendre sa partie là où il l'avait laissée.

Ils sautèrent le repas du soir, se gavant exclusivement du chocolat que Mello traînait toujours avec lui et ce n'est que tard dans la soirée qu'ils finirent leurs listes. Ils avaient chaud, ils avaient mal au poignet, ils avaient soif à cause du chocolat mais ni Near, ni Mello ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter. Ils classèrent les victimes dans différentes catégories : en fonction de la gravité de leurs crimes, et de s'ils étaient emprisonnés ou non au moment de leur mort. Aucun d'eux ne sentit la fatigue leur tomber dessus.

.

**oOo**

.

Ce matin de début juillet semblait s'annoncer doux et plutôt frais, ce qui ravissait Roger qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la chaleur depuis qu'il prenait de l'âge. Mais comme il était directeur de la Wammy's House, et qu'à la Wammy, un jour tranquille, ça n'existe pas, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Elise, une des surveillantes, entrer en trombe dans son bureau.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, Near, Mello et Matt ne se sont pas présentés à leur classe ce matin.

\- Ah oui ? il n'était pas étonné pour Mello et Matt mais que Near soit aussi absent l'inquiétait un peu plus.

\- Oui et ils n'étaient pas non plus au repas du soir, ni au petit-déjeuner.

Roger fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'avait encore bien pu faire ces gosses ? Son intuition le poussa à aller vérifier leurs chambres. Celles de Mello et Matt étaient vides, les lits encore faits, ils n'avaient pas dormi dedans. Il se rendit à celle de Near, Elise toujours sur les talons et tourna la poignée.

Il se figea sur le seuil. La chambre était dans un désordre incroyable, il y avait des feuilles de partout, les écrans des ordinateurs étaient encore allumés, on entendait en fond sonore la musique de la console de Matt. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le directeur se fut les trois garçons vautrés dans le lit, avachis les uns sur les autres et profondément endormis. Matt avait les bras relevés sous sa tête, allongé sur le dos, la tête de Mello reposant sur sa poitrine. Le blond était coincé entre le roux et le mur, un bras passé autour des hanches de Near qui s'était blotti contre les cuisses de Matt, la tête reposant sur le ventre de Mello.

Doucement, il s'avança dans la chambre et attrapa une des feuilles. Il y vit l'écriture droite et calligraphiée de Near. "_**Victimes de Kira, italie**_" suivie d'une liste de noms interminable. Une autre, de la main de Mello disait "_**Victimes de Kira, Venezuela**_". Un coup d'oeil rapide lui permit de voir que toutes les feuilles étaient du même acabit. Sur le bureau, il remarqua le journal avec à la une, l'article descendant L. Les éléments s'additionnèrent d'eux-mêmes dans son esprit et il décida de ne pas intervenir.

Il attrapa Elise par le bras et la guida jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma silencieusement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Near et Mello travaillaient ensemble. Il ne savait pas encore bien pourquoi ils reprenaient les éléments de l'enquête de Kira mais il était curieux de voir ce que leur collaboration pourrait donner, et si cela pourrait être profitable à L.

\- Elise, faites savoir aux enseignants et au reste du personnel que Near, Mello et Matt sont dispensés de cours pour les prochains jours. Laissons les à leur enquête et nous aviserons par la suite de ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Très bien monsieur le directeur, mais pour les repas ?

\- S'ils ne descendent pas, faites leur amener directement dans la chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas céder à leur caprice ?

Le directeur se tourna vers la jeune femme et sourit d'un air bienveillant.

\- A quel génie peut-on reprocher d'avoir des caprices ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il retourna à son bureau, bien décidé à se préparer un thé qu'il savourerait en profitant de la fraîcheur encore présente.

.

**oOo**

.

_(Deux jours plus tard) _

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dit Mello.

Near et Matt se tournèrent vers lui. Tous les trois avaient de lourdes cernes sous les yeux et semblaient plus pâles que jamais, enfermés depuis trois jours dans la chambre du plus jeune. Heureusement qu'on leur apportait les repas parce que la réserve de chocolat de Mello avait grâcieusement péri sous leurs assauts forcenés.

\- Quoi donc ?

Je relisais le communiqué de l'Etat de Los Angeles sur l'exécution des criminels de la _Men's Central Jail_ et je viens de me rendre compte d'un détail que je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois. Le nom de Beyond Birthday n'y figure pas.

\- Birthday ? et alors ?

\- Et bien c'est dans cette prison qu'il est enfermé depuis l'affaire des poupées de paille et s'il y a bien un type qui correspond aux critères de Kira en terme de meurtriers, c'est bien lui.

\- Ce serait une erreur ou un oubli ?

Tout en posant la question, Near avait roulé jusqu'à son ordinateur, cherchant le communiqué. Il le trouva rapidement et le lit consciencieusement, ses doigts tirant sur sa mèche de cheveux.

\- Effectivement, ils ne mentionnent pas de Beyond Birthday. Tu es sûr que c'est bien dans cette prison qu'il était enfermé ?

\- Oh oui, crois moi je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ce gars, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu louper ça la première fois. C'est L qui m'en a parlé.

Near et Mello se tournèrent vers lui, le regard surpris et il renifla, un léger sourire narquois planté sur les lèvres.

\- C'était un peu avant qu'il parte pour le Japon. Étrange qu'il ne t'en ait pas parlé aussi Near, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si tu en venais à l'essentiel… soupira le garçon.

\- C'est L qui a mené l'enquête contre Beyond, épaulé par une enquêtrice du nom de Naomi Misora. Il a effectué trois meurtres, une tentative de meurtre sur une quatrième personne avant de chercher à se suicider en s'immolant mais il a été arrêté par celle qui aurait dû être sa quatrième victime. Ce qu'il y a de plus étonnant c'est qu'il ressemble à L trait pour trait.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Matt.

\- Cheveux noirs, peau blanche, traits identiques, même façon de se tenir, de marcher, de s'asseoir. La seule différence entre lui et L est qu'il a les yeux rouges.

\- Rouges ?!

\- Oui, de ce que m'a dit L ce serait dû à une anomalie génétique mais les scientifiques n'ont jamais réussi à expliquer d'où elle venait. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été enfermé à la _Men's Central Jail_ et y finirait certainement ses jours vu la longueur de sa peine. C'est pour ça que le fait que son nom n'y figure pas m'interpelle.

Near avait écouté Mello silencieusement et réfléchissait. Effectivement, au vu de ses crimes, il était le profil type de Kira. De plus, tous les autres détenus de cette prison étaient morts d'une crise cardiaque au cours de la même soirée, il semblait donc peu probable que cela soit dû à un oubli du meurtrier. Il se redressa soudainement, surprenant ses deux compères.

\- On devrait demander à Roger si on peut consulter les dossiers archivés de L. Si c'est bien une enquête qu'il a mené, Roger devrait en avoir une trace quelque part.

\- Bonne idée, clama Matt.

Ils sortirent pour la première fois depuis trois jours de la chambre du plus jeune et se rendirent d'un pas décidé dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Entrez.

Le sourire de Roger se figea un peu quand il vit qui venait de rentrer dans son bureau. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il devait se réjouir ou craindre la collaboration nouvelle entre les successeurs de L.

\- Bonsoir Roger, on aurait besoin de consulter une archive en particulier, annonça Near.

\- Ah oui ? c'est pour les recherches que vous menez ?

Les trois jeunes échangèrent un regard, semblant communiquer sans se parler.

\- En quelque sorte, on pense pouvoir trouver des informations intéressantes dans une des enquêtes de L.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de Beyond Birthday, indiqua Mello.

Le sourire de Roger fana et il se mit à triturer ses cheveux grisonnants.

\- Vous pensez avoir des informations qui pourraient aider L dans l'affaire des poupées de paille ? reprit-il.

\- C'est ce qu'on cherche à découvrir.

Le directeur soupira. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait refusé l'accès à ce dossier mais la détermination des jeunes face à lui était convaincante. Et puis… depuis qu'ils travaillaient enfermés dans la chambre, la Wammy n'avait jamais été aussi paisible. Lentement il se leva et se dirigea vers une commode qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une grosse clé à l'ancienne. Il fouilla un peu à l'intérieur et leur sortit un dossier assez épais qu'il tendit à Matt.

\- Voilà tout ce que j'ai qui concerne Beyond Birthday mais je dois vous informer qu'il y a peu de chances que vous trouviez quelque chose d'intéressant. Beyond a sombré dans la folie au fil des ans, ces actes n'avaient plus rien de ratio…

Il s'interrompit. Les surdoués étaient déjà partis à peine le dossier récupéré. Il soupira la mort dans l'âme mais avec une légère satisfaction. Décidément, même quand il n'était pas là, L accomplissait des miracles. Rien que son existence était un moteur pour ces successeurs.

.

**oOo**

.

\- Reprenons, Beyond est né avec les yeux rouges. Lors de son arrestation, de nombreux tests ont été effectués sur son sang et ce, par plusieurs des plus grands laboratoires de recherche dans le monde mais ont tous été infructueux. La teneur en mélanine dans son iris a été considérée à chaque fois comme "normale", énonça Near.

\- Donc c'est bien dans le sang qu'il y a une mutation qui cause cette couleur même si les scientifiques n'ont pas réussi à déterminer pourquoi.

\- J'aimerais vous émettre une hypothèse. Partons du principe que le nom de Beyond Birthday n'a pas été oublié dans le communiqué, cela voudrait dire qui a réchappé à la tuerie de Kira. Dans ce cas, on peut supposer soit que Kira n'avait pas connaissance de Beyond mais la probabilité que ce soit le cas est très faible. L'autre possibilité est que la mutation de son génome est en fait la cause qui l'ait protégé du pouvoir de Kira.

\- Protégé ? reprit Mello, tu penses qu'il aurait vraiment pu échapper à son pouvoir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? c'est une hypothèse, après tout on ne sait rien de comment Kira tue les gens. On sait qu'il peut le faire à distance et il qu'il a besoin du nom et du visage de chacune de ses victimes.

\- Quand on regarde sur le net, on trouve une image de Beyond dans des articles de presse mais la photo est en noir et blanc, pas moyen de voir que ses yeux sont rouges, expliqua Matt qui leur montra la page web où il avait trouvé l'information.

\- Donc, renchérit Mello, si on part du principe que ton hypothèse est juste. La mutation de Beyond lui aurait permis de se protéger du pouvoir de Kira et il serait donc toujours en vie. Si cette mutation peut se transmettre, est-ce que la personne qui reçoit le sang serait alors à son tour protégée ?

\- C'est tout l'intérêt de cette hypothèse, il faudrait pouvoir procéder à des tests sanguins et cellulaires pour voir si un échantillon pur adopterait les mutations génétiques.

\- Mais pour cela, on aurait besoin de Beyond Birthday, déclara Matt, et je pense que ça risque d'être compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux autres.

\- Car la _Men's Central Jail_ a fermée. Peu importe que Beyond ait survécu ou pas, il ne peut plus y être et il n'y a aucune information quant à un transfert de prisonniers ou non. Tout ce qu'ils disent sur leur site et que la prison a renvoyée tout son personnel et a mis la clé sous la porte, en gros.

\- Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Matt. Near jouait avec sa mèche de cheveux et Mello, le dos appuyé contre l'armoire, mâchait un carré de chocolat l'air absent. Soudain, il se redressa et arracha le dossier des mains de Near, tournant les pages frénétiquement. Il poussa une exclamation ravie et se tourna vers ses deux camarades qui le fixait silencieusement.

\- Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit qu'il y avait une quatrième victime que Beyond n'a pas tuée ?

\- Oui.

\- L m'avait expliqué que selon son raisonnement, il ne devait pas y en avoir de quatrième. Le but de Beyond était de défier L et de finir sa série de meurtre par son suicide, pour prouver qu'il était inarrêtable.

\- Alors pourquoi cette tentative de meurtre ? demanda Matt.

\- Et bien, la victime… il chercha dans le rapport, Angy Wright et lui étaient amis et elle a découvert qu'il était le meurtrier. Elle s'est rendue là où il comptait se suicider et a voulu l'en empêcher. Il a essayé de la tuer, on lui a diagnostiqué des marques de strangulations autour du cou mais il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout. Il a prit son baril, ses allumettes et a commencé à s'immoler.

\- D'accord, c'est très bien tout ça, murmura Near mais où veux-tu en venir ?

\- A ça ! Les inspecteurs l'ont beaucoup interrogé sur cette tentative de meurtre et notamment sur pourquoi il avait arrêté avant. Et la seule chose qu'il a dit à ce sujet c'est "_je ne l'ai pas tuée car c'est la seule à être différente comme moi_".

Surpris, Near relâcha sa mèche de cheveux et tendit la main vers Mello qui lui passa le dossier. Le jeune garçon lut la retranscription de l'interrogatoire, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Elle aussi a les yeux rouges alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a aucune information à ce sujet et L ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais c'est une piste à creuser. Si on n'a aucun moyen de retrouver Beyond, on connaît le nom et la nationalité de cette fille, il faut juste parvenir à récupérer un échantillon de son sang afin de procéder à des tests pour savoir si elle a la même mutation génétique et si c'est le cas, si elle peut se transmettre.

L'excitation entre les trois surdoués était palpable. Leur théorie reposait sur des éléments trop incertains et se rapprochant plus du mysticisme que de la science mais ils sentaient qu'ils tenaient quelque chose au bout des doigts. Ils allaient peut-être trouver un moyen d'aider L, ou du moins le protéger face à la menace de Kira, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'ils sachent où vivait Angy Wright et parviennent à récupérer de son sang.

\- Pour l'instant, on ne parle pas à Roger de ce que l'on compte faire, c'est d'accord ? on attend de voir si on trouve la fille et quand on aura son sang, si les tests sont fructueux, sinon ça ne servira à rien, annonça calmement Near.

\- Je suis d'accord, mieux vaut que le vieux ne sache rien pour le moment, ça le ferait peut-être plus flipper qu'autre chose. Il nous dirait que si Beyond a dit qu'elle était différente comme lui, c'est juste parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Ils se tournèrent vers Matt qui se contenta d'acquiescer avant d'attraper sa console et de l'allumer. Pour trouver quelqu'un, même si c'était sur un ordinateur, ils n'auraient pas besoin de lui. Mello et Near se relevèrent du sol où ils étaient avachis depuis des heures et s'installèrent devant leurs ordinateurs. Les recherches pouvaient commencer…

.

* * *

Voici pour ce premier chapitre. L'intrigue se met rapidement en place mais c'est voulu car je ne souhaitais pas m'attarder sur le "comment on en arrive là" sur une infinité de chapitres. Je poste exceptionnellement un mercredi (très tard, certes) et le Chapitre 2 sera posté **_dimanche 28/07_**. A partir de là, j'établirai un rythme de _parution hebdomadaire_, tous les dimanches.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les avis positifs comme négatifs, tout est bon à prendre tant que cela reste constructif ; )

_Bye ! Chihaya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous/toutes,**

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire : )

.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Expériences**

.

"_Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas _". Cela pouvait bien faire deux ans qu'elle se répétait cette phrase sans relâche, Angy ne parvenait quand même pas à la respecter. Et la voilà une nouvelle fois dans la salle d'attente du _Bellevue Hospital_, une poche de glace plaquée sur son oeil au beurre noir. Elle était sûre d'avoir l'arcade fendue cette fois, elle n'arrivait pas à toucher la zone sans qu'une douleur lui transperce le crâne.

Mon dieu qu'elle pouvait détester ces petits cons maraudant dans le Garment pour se rincer l'oeil sur des filles de bonnes familles venues faire du shopping. Même si ces derniers temps, les fréquentations s'étaient amoindries du fait de la réputation du quartier qui devenait de plus en plus "chaud" selon les médias, il y en avait toujours quelques unes pour se rendre dans les magasins à la recherche de leur nouveau style.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit une infirmière se pencher sur la liste d'attente au comptoir et se tourner vers la salle qu'elle balaya d'un regard avant de s'arrêter sur elle.

\- Mademoiselle Wright, c'est à vous.

Docilement, la brune se leva et s'avança dans le long couloir qu'elle connaissait trop bien à son goût. L'infirmière du se faire la même réflexion car elle lui dit alors qu'elles rentraient dans une salle uniquement équipée d'un lit et de matériel médical :

\- J'ai presque fini par croire que je ne vous verrais plus. Votre dernière visite remonte à trois semaines non ?

\- Ca doit être dans ces eaux-là, marmonna Angy.

\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène cette fois ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui retira sa poche de glace et commença à lui palper la tempe, la faisant grimacer.

\- Oui, c'est pas beau à voir non plus. On ne vous a pas loupé cette fois, je dois recoudre l'arcade mais vous avez de la chance ce n'est pas profond, vous n'aurez pas de cicatrice.

Elle lui passa un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la blessure, l'anesthésiant au passage. Délicatement, l'infirmière entreprit de lui recoudre son arcade. Elle était en train de nouer le fil quand un docteur pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Ah, Léonie vous êtes là c'est parfait, je dois vous parler c'est assez urgent.

\- Je vous suis docteur, Mlle Wright, vous ne bougez pas.

Elle la regarda sortir dans le couloir et en profita pour se pencher sur son portable. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la fonction de localisation était activée alors qu'elle la gardait toujours éteinte. Elle l'éteignit et commença à regarder ses messages, elle en avait reçu quelques uns lui demandant où elle était, comment elle se sentait et si ce que l'on racontait était vrai.

Angy soupira, c'est sûr qu'une bagarre en pleine rue, ça allait vite faire le tour du quartier mais elle aurait au moins espéré qu'on lui fiche la paix avec cette histoire. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en venait aux mains avec des sales pervers. Léonie - l'infirmière - revint dans la pièce en la fixant.

\- C'est bien, je pensais que vous auriez essayé de filer par la fenêtre pendant mon absence.

\- On est au troisième étage, si j'avais eu des pouvoirs comme Spider-man je ne dis pas mais là, même pour moi c'est un peu haut.

L'infirmière rigola et se retourna du petit meuble où elle fouillait depuis un moment. Angy sursauta en voyant l'aiguille et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

\- Non non non, je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire avec cette aiguille mais rangez-la.

\- Je dois juste vous prélever un peu de sang, ce sont les nouvelles procédures qui veulent ça.

\- Quelles procédures ?

\- L'hôpital nous oblige à faire des tests pour voir si vous avez de la drogue ou d'autres substances dans le sang au moment de votre venue.

\- Vous savez que je ne me drogue pas.

\- Entre nous, Mademoiselle Wright, ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous mais j'y suis contrainte à partir du moment où vous avez mis votre nom sur la liste à l'accueil.

Angy grogna et, mécontente, releva sa manche en tendant son bras à l'infirmière. Elle la regarda prendre quatre flacons, les uns à la suite des autres.

\- Vous voulez faire des tests ou me vider de mon sang ?

\- Là, c'est le dernier, dit-elle en prenant une cinquième fiole. Si vous voulez vous requinquer, demandez un verre d'eau avec du sucre à l'accueil, elles vous en donneront.

\- Ca ira, merci.

\- Bon et bien, je vous dis à bientôt Mlle Wright.

\- Ouais c'est ça, à bientôt… répondit-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

.

**oOo**

.

\- C'est d'accord, je vous remercie pour votre coopération, monsieur le directeur.

Near raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers Mello et Matt, un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

\- Ils ont obtenus un échantillon de son sang et le directeur de l'hôpital nous l'envoie en express, dans deux jours, il devrait être là.

\- Excellent, ça a marché comme prévu s'exclama Mello.

Ils avaient mis plusieurs jours avant de retrouver des informations concernant Angy Wright. Elle n'était pas présente sur les réseaux sociaux, était déscolarisée, n'avait pas d'adresse, aucune sécurité sociale. Désespérés, Near et Mello s'étaient tournés vers Matt pour qu'il essaye de hacker le téléphone ou l'ordinateur de la jeune fille mais ce dernier leur avait répondu que sans aucune information au préalable, ce n'était pas possible. Near avait alors vérifié dans les différents hôpitaux New-yorkais et avait constaté qu'elle était régulièrement admise au _Bellevue Hospital_ pour coups et blessures.

A partir de ça, Matt avait piraté leur système informatique et ils avaient pu avoir accès à son dossier. Elle était effectivement notifiée comme SDF, sans famille et déscolarisée, elle n'avait que 17 ans. A chaque fois, l'hôpital lui proposait de porter plainte et de mettre la police au courant de sa situation et elle refusait, s'étant même des fois enfuie avant que les soins ne lui soient prodigués. La jeune fille vivait complètement hors du système. Néanmoins pour eux, c'était une aubaine. Ils avaient alors pris contact avec l'hôpital et les avaient grassement payés pour qu'ils acceptent de lui prélever un peu de son sang à sa prochaine visite et qu'ils leur envoient. Heureusement que "les successeurs de L" qu'ils étaient avaient un compte bancaire assez fourni. Normalement il n'était accessible qu'à leur majorité mais grâce aux compétences de Matt, le tour avait été joué.

Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

Deux jours plus tard, le colis arriva comme prévu et c'est Near qui le réceptionna directement auprès du facteur afin qu'il ne passe pas par le bureau de Roger avant. Ils attendirent la nuit que tout le monde dorme pour se rendre au laboratoire où ils avaient leurs cours de physique-chimie. Loin du pauvre matériel que l'on pouvait trouver dans des collèges et lycées, les élèves de la Wammy avaient accès à la pointe de la technologie.

Mello s'occupa de préparer l'échantillon de sang qu'il plaça sous le microscope. Ce dernier, muni d'une fonctionnalité "photographie" leur permit de capturer nettement l'image et lancer l'impression. Near récupéra la feuille et la plaça entre eux trois sur la table. Durant quelques secondes, ils restèrent silencieux, comparant le sang d'Angy Wright à celui de Beyond Birthday.

\- C'est pareil… murmura Near.

\- C'est exactement pareil ! s'exclama Mello en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui, pour la première fois, se voulait complice.

\- Elle a la même mutation génétique que Beyond Birthday, c'est incroyable…

\- Regarde leurs globules rouges.

\- Oui ! le renflement sur les bords est complètement différent, il est strié comme un couteau à dents et au centre…

\- Il n'y a pas de dépression, compléta Near, mais un autre renflement, plus mince.

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans le couloir et ils se figèrent. Même si Roger leur avait donné l'autorisation de se pencher sur leur enquête, ils savaient que nombreux enseignants n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce fait. Et la professeur de physique-chimie était une bien belle peau de vache selon Mello - avis que Near partageait sans jamais l'avouer à haute voix. Ils remirent les instruments en place, prirent les dossiers sous les bras et se baissèrent sous la table de travail, se collant les uns aux autres pour arriver à tous se cacher. La porte s'ouvrit et ils purent entendre la respiration caractéristique de leur prof - rapide et sifflante - durant un temps qu'il leur parut interminable tant leurs positions étaient douloureuses, avant que la porte ne se referme de nouveau. Mello poussa Near de ses pieds pour qu'il puisse à son tour se dégager et libérer Matt… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour L franchement ?!

\- On fait quand même les expériences maintenant ? demanda Near en époussetant son jean.

\- Bien sûr, hors de question de s'arrêter là.

\- C'est la réponse que je voulais entendre.

Matt les regarda échanger un sourire, surpris. Plus leur "enquête" avançait, mieux ils semblaient s'entendre. Il n'était pas croyant (comme pratiquement tous les enfants de la Wammy) mais là il voulait bien avouer que ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux relevait du miracle. Restait à espérer que cela continue par la suite.

.

**oOo**

.

Il était six heures du matin. Six. Heures ! Et Matt n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit… comme ses deux compères mais eux, ils avaient un grain. Near et Mello avaient procédés à de nombreux tests avec le sang de l'américaine et ils avaient tous servis de cobaye. Leur trois sangs avaient subis toute au long de la nuit des modifications, des expériences et des transformations… Et maintenant, ils étaient plantés devant le bureau de Roger, attendant qu'il daigne venir leur ouvrir après avoir martelé sa porte de coups, accompagnés de grands cris impatients.

Le vieil homme apparut, encore en pyjama et légèrement remonté. Il s'apprêtait à incendier les petits idiots qui avaient eu l'audace de le tirer de son lit à une heure aussi matinale mais retint sa flopée d'injures en les reconnaissant. Enfin, c'est surtout leur apparence qui le laissa sans voix. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit (voire même plusieurs nuits). Mello avait les cheveux tirés en arrière, les pieds nus et avait retiré tous ses accessoires, ne portant plus que son jean et son tee-shirt. Near avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, les manches de sa chemise remontée et cette dernière toute froissée. Seul Matt n'avait pas subi trop de changements mais avait les mêmes cernes et le même teint blafard que les deux autres.

\- Roger, Near avait la voix rauque, presque cassée, on peut entrer ? c'est important.

Le directeur accepta d'un hochement de tête et se décala pour les laisser passer. Silencieusement, il prépara du thé dont il servit une tasse à chacun avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux dans son fauteuil.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que vous veniez me réveiller si tôt et dans un tel état ?

Near et Mello échangèrent un coup d'oeil surpris, regardant l'autre puis soi-même de haut en bas tandis que Matt soupirait, la tête appuyée contre le dossier de la chaise, l'air absent. Le plus jeune reprit.

\- Tu te souviens la semaine dernière quand on t'a demandé le rapport sur Beyond Birthday ?

\- Oui.

\- En fait, Mello a découvert dans le communiqué de l'Etat de Los Angeles que le nom de Beyond n'avait pas été répertorié dans les victimes de la _Men's Central Jail_.

\- On a émis l'hypothèse que sa mutation génétique aurait provoqué une sorte… d'immunité au pouvoir de Kira, enchérit Mello, seulement on a trouvé que la prison avait été fermée et aucun transfert de prisonniers n'a été annoncé, Beyond a disparu de la circulation.

\- Alors on a repris les rapports de l'enquête, toujours en se basant sur l'hypothèse d'une immunité.

\- Et dans les retranscriptions de l'interrogatoire, Beyond parlait d'une fille, celle qui aurait dû être la quatrième victime, il disait qu'il ne s'était pas résolu à la tuer car elle était la seule à être différente comme lui.

\- On s'est alors dit, continua Near, qu'il était possible qu'elle aussi possède la même mutation génétique qui lui provoquerait les yeux rouges. On a alors chercher à la retrouver mais elle est complètement hors du système, pas de famille, pas d'école, pas encore majeure, SDF, pas présente sur les réseaux sociaux mais on a pu voir qu'elle était régulièrement admise à un hôpital de New-York pour coups et blessures.

\- On a prit contact avec l'hôpital pour qu'il nous fasse parvenir un échantillon de son sang, ce qu'ils ont acceptés. Les échantillons sont arrivés hier et on attendu cette nuit pour les tester. Angy Wright a bien la même mutation génétique que Beyond Birthday, tout est identique.

Roger essaya de dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par Near qui enchérit aussitôt.

\- Alors, on s'est dit que si la mutation pouvait se transmettre à un sang qui en est dépourvu, ce serait très intéressant. On a testé avec le sang de Mello, de Matt, le mien et à chaque fois, le même phénomène s'est produit : notre sang a muté pour adopter les mêmes caractéristiques que celui d'Angy Wright.

Le silence se fit soudain et Roger regarda ses deux élèves, perdu.

\- D'accord, c'est une chouette découverte que vous avez fait là mais dites moi en quoi cela est-il si important ?

Les jeunes le regardèrent alors comme s'il était un animal stupide, Matt releva même la tête pour le foudroyer du regard.

\- N'est-ce donc pas évident ? L ! trancha Mello.

\- L ?

\- Si on lui donne un échantillon de sang de cette américaine, il y a une forte probabilité qu'il soit immunisé contre le pouvoir de Kira. Il pourra alors le rechercher sans avoir à risquer sa vie, expliqua calmement Near.

Un feu d'artifice s'alluma dans l'esprit du vieil homme qui bondit de sa chaise et commença à faire les cent pas derrière son fauteuil.

\- Je vois, effectivement si on part du principe que Beyond n'a pas été un oubli de la part de Kira et qu'il est toujours en vie et que cette jeune fille partage la même anomalie génétique, on a peut-être une chance de protéger L. Mais cela reste très flou les garçons. Comment peut-on être certain que cette différence protège du pouvoir contre Kira ? Étant sans nouvelles de Beyond…

\- En fait, reprit Near, c'est là tout l'intérêt de nos tests… Et c'est aussi le point le plus étrange et inexplicable que nous ayons vu. Nous nous sommes aussi posés la question de comment vérifier si cette anomalie était bien immunisée à Kira, alors on a d'abord essayé de détruire une cellule du sang d'Angy Wright. Lorsqu'elle a été détruite, la cellule pure qui avait reçu son sang s'est de nouveau modifiée pour revenir à son état d'origine. Et le deuxième test consistait à détruire en premier la cellule qui avait reçu le sang…

\- Et que s'est-il passé ?

\- L'échantillon d'Angy Wright s'est désintégré.

\- Désintégré ? répéta Roger, choqué

\- Oui.

\- Oh…

Il échangea un lourd regard avec ses trois protégés.

\- Donc cela signifie que si cette Angy Wright échange son sang avec L et qu'il meure…

\- Elle mourra aussi, affirma Near.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous envisagez de faire en sachant ça ?

Les jeunes garçons échangèrent un regard, ils semblaient en avoir déjà discutés entre eux. Ce fut Mello qui répondit :

\- On souhaite la rencontrer et lui proposer d'accepter l'échange de sang, en lui expliquant bien sûr tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Si elle accepte, le but c'est qu'on arrive à la faire envoyer au japon pour qu'elle reste aux côtés de L, c'est là qu'elle sera le plus en sécurité.

\- Et si elle refuse ?

\- Si elle refuse… alors on avisera, conclut Near.

.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2, dans la prochaine la rencontre et les choses commenceront à se mettre tranquillement en place

See you soon !

Chihaya


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes, **

Je dois avouer que je suis quand même très étonnée du manque d'activité et de vie sur ce le fandom français de DN, autant celui anglais tourne plutôt bien, autant du côté francophone c'est désertique.

Je pense continuer à poster pour le moment, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire Kira mais en fonction de l'activité je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais du temps à poster si au final ce n'est ni lu ni commenté, ce qui est dommage car le partage est toujours quelque chose d'agréable.

M'enfin, on verra bien !

.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre**

.

_Laeticia à 18h32_

_**Ramène toi au Pennsylvania sur la 7th, j'ai besoin de toi, chambre 511. **_

_Moi à 18h33 _

_**J'arrive.**_

.

\- C'est bon, elle a marché.

\- Merci Matt.

Mello raccrocha le téléphone et partagea la nouvelle à Near et Roger. Tous les trois étaient partis aux Etats-Unis le lendemain de leur conversation. Matt était resté à la Wammy mais était chargé de pirater le portable de la jeune fille et trouver la personne la plus susceptible d'avoir sa confiance pour qu'ils puissent l'attirer dans cet hôtel où ils pourront discuter avec elle. Near doutait de son plan mais le blond était ravi de voir que pour le moment, tout fonctionnait très bien.

L'attente était longue, Mello ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils à l'horloge et se sentit désespérer quand il constata que seulement douze minutes étaient passées. Near se tourna vers lui et soupira.

\- Calme-toi Mello, ça ne sert plus à rien de stresser maintenant.

\- Je ne stresse pas, je n'aime pas attendre, ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Si elle vient du _Garment District_, ça peut prendre un moment avant qu'elle n'arrive.

\- Je. Sais. Near, merci.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, indifférent au ton sec du blond. Le silence retomba entre eux. Un moment plus tard - six minutes exactement, Mello avait regardé l'horloge - son portable sonna, laissant entendre la sonnerie personnalisée de Matt. C'était le signal comme quoi leur invitée avait pénétré dans l'hôtel. Ils allèrent s'installer au salon qui faisait face à l'entrée de la chambre et attendirent.

.

**oOo**

.

Angy avait l'habitude de courir. Depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle courait, mais elle devait avouer que là, elle s'était surpassée. Que Laeticia la contacte de cette façon, aussi brusque, alors qu'elle était censée être en "vacances" avec son petit-ami sur la côte ouest lui avait flanqué une peur bleue et elle s'était élancée à toute vitesse à travers les rues new-yorkaises. Le _Pennsylvania_, chambre 511. Elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage et ouvrit la porte menant au couloir faiblement éclairé. 505… 507… 509… 511**(*)** !

Elle toqua trois coups rapides sur la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, la refermant presque aussi rapidement. La lumière vive présente dans la chambre la désorienta quelques secondes et elle plissa les yeux. Son regard se fixa soudain sur un homme. Il semblait âgé, dans la soixantaine, caucasien, la peau blanche et les cheveux grisonnants. A côté de lui était installé un petit garçon, assis dans une position étrange, aux cheveux blancs et un autre blond, portant une tenue moulante noire gothique. Elle se figea.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Où est Laetitia ?

\- Nous sommes anglais et nous souhaitions vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Wright. Quant à votre amie, elle semble toujours être en vacances sur la côte ouest.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Et comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, nous pourrons en discuter.

\- Je ne vais m'asseoir nulle part tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit où est mon amie ! cria la jeune fille.

Le blond soupira et la regarda d'un air mauvais.

\- Si vous criez ce sera difficile de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Ecoute moi bien la lolita, estime toi déjà heureux que je ne sois pas en train de te flanquer la raclée de ta vie, grogna Angy en se rapprochant.

\- Ce que mon ami essaye de dire avec maladresse, reprit celui avec les cheveux blancs, c'est qu'il serait préférable que vous nous écoutiez calmement, mademoiselle Wright.

\- Allez vous faire foutre. Quel genre de taré, elle se tourna vers Roger, envoie des SMS à une jeune fille pour l'attirer dans un hôtel où il l'attend avec deux enfants ?!

Sans prévenir, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte de cette chambre et appelle Laetitia pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était bien là où elle devait être : loin d'ici. Sa main se posa la poignée lorsque la voix d'un des deux enfants retentit, la figeant.

\- On a des informations concernant Beyond Birthday qui peuvent vous intéresser.

Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine avec violence et malgré elle, elle se mit à trembler. Qui ils étaient, elle n'en savait rien mais eux savaient qu'elle avait connu Beyond. Pourquoi lui dire ça ? Pourquoi même maintenant, cela devait lui retomber dessus ?

\- Beyond est mort il y a plusieurs mois… Kira l'a tué, murmura-t-elle.

\- Nous avons des informations qui laissent penser le contraire.

Elle se retourna vers les trois hommes (...enfants), le plus jeune lui désigna un fauteuil de la main.

\- Installez vous, je vous prie, on vous expliquera tout.

Résignée, et malgré tout curieuse, elle s'exécuta.

\- Laissez moi d'abord nous présenter, je m'appelle Near, voici Mello, le blond et Roger, qui est le directeur de l'orphelinat dans lequel nous vivons.

\- Vous êtes orphelins ?

\- Oui mais notre orphelinat est un peu différent de ceux habituels, il a été créé pour les enfants surdoués.

\- Un orphelinat de petits génies ? Fabuleux.

Near ne loupa l'ironie dans la voix de l'américaine mais passa outre, intimant le calme à Mello qui s'agitait d'un coup de coude.

\- Vous devez savoir que L est originaire de cet orphelinat.

Angy sursauta à la mention du détective. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce pseudonyme, ou du moins récemment, elle en entendait même un peu trop parler à cause de ces journaux incendiaires et méprisants qui se faisaient une joie de dénigrer le détective et la cellule d'enquête japonaise. Réellement intriguée, elle fit signe à Near de continuer.

\- Techniquement, nous sommes considérés comme ses successeurs Mello et moi. Et à ce titre, le fait que l'enquête sur Kira soit dans une impasse nous touche plus que n'importe qui. Nous avons cherché un moyen de venir en aide à L et c'est là que nous avons fait une découverte concernant Beyond…

Il se tourna vers Mello pour qu'il continue.

\- On a découvert que l'État de Los Angeles n'avait pas communiqué sa mort à l'instar de tous les autres détenus de la _Men's Central Jail_. Et… je vais vous épargner toutes les hypothèses auxquelles nous avons pensé et les explications des recherches que nous avons mené mais nous avons découvert que la mutation génétique dont il était porteur depuis sa naissance avait la faculté d'immuniser contre le pouvoir de Kira.

Angy se redressa dans son fauteuil, bouche-bée. Elle passa une main sur son visage, répétant la phrase du jeune dans sa tête histoire d'être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas compris de travers.

\- D'immuniser ? Beyond est encore en vie alors ?

\- Nous en sommes quasiment sûrs mais il n'est plus à la prison, il a disparu dans la nature et pour le moment, nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé où il est allé.

Un petit rire lui échappa et elle-même ne sut pas si c'était un rire de joie ou de nervosité. Un détail, dans le récit du garçon, la dérangea.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour me dire que Beyond est encore en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle vit les deux enfants échanger un regard et se tourner vers elle. C'est le blanc qui reprit.

\- Vous saviez que vous êtes porteuse de la même anomalie génétique que Beyond ?

\- Je… Angy sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, mais avait l'intuition qu'il ne servait à rien de nier devant ces garçons… oui, en quelque sorte.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- On a … certains points communs.

La jeune femme les vit la fixer dans les yeux comme pour essayer de voir s'ils ne devenaient pas subitement rouges mais elle resta impassible, attendant qu'ils poursuivent.

\- On a fait tester votre sang. L'hôpital dans lequel vous vous êtes rendue il y a quelques jours pour une blessure a accepté de nous en faire parvenir contre un dédommagement qu'il, entre nous, aurait été stupide de refuser, dit Near. Si vous voulez voir les résultats des tests, on les a.

\- Je voudrais bien, merci.

Le vieil homme - elle ne se rappelait déjà plus de son nom - lui tendit alors quelques feuilles qu'elle étudia silencieusement. Effectivement, si le nom de Beyond et le sien n'avaient pas été marqués au-dessus des différentes images, elle aurait été incapable de voir qu'il y avait deux échantillons. Si elle suivait le raisonnement des deux garçons, Beyond était immunisé contre le pouvoir de Kira de par sa mutation, ce qui voulait dire que elle aussi.

\- Je suppose que si vous avez pris la peine de me retrouver et venir me rencontrer c'est parce que cette immunité vous intéresse.

\- Très juste.

\- Alors je dois faire quoi ? courir après Kira et lui botter les fesses parce qu'il ne peut pas me tuer ?

Mello pouffa.

\- Pas exactement. Lors de nos expériences, nous avons voulu savoir ce qu'il se passerait si on mélangeait votre sang à celui de quelqu'un qui ne possédait pas cette anomalie. Ce sang va adopter les différences présentes dans votre sang et muter de la même façon.

\- Vous voulez dire que cette mutation serait transmissible ?

\- Oui, reprit Near mais elle n'est pas sans conséquence.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Avant cela, si vous voulez bien, je vais vous expliquer la véritable raison de notre rencontre.

Angy haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'il esquive la question.

\- Je t'écoute, enfin, vous écoute… c'était bien la première fois qu'elle vouvoyait un gosse.

\- Je vous ai dis que nous étions les successeurs de L et que c'est par rapport à l'impasse dans l'affaire Kira que nous avons commencé à effectuer nos recherches. Ce que nous voulons vous proposer est un contrat de travail. Un travail particulier.

\- Nous souhaiterions, continua Mello, que vous procédiez à un échange de sang avec L afin qu'il bénéficie de votre immunité face à Kira.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cela n'implique pas de juste tendre le bras et vous laisser me prendre une autre fiole de mon sang ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas, répondit sincèrement Near. Lorsque nous avons testé ce qu'il se passerait si on détruisait une de vos cellules à laquelle on avait pris du sang pour le donner à une autre, cette dernière revenait à son état d'origine. Or, lorsque la cellule qui avait reçu le sang était détruite en premier, votre cellule se désintégrait à la suite…

Angy se leva d'un bond, faisant les cent pas dans le salon sous le regard silencieux des européens. Si sa cellule se détruisait à la suite de l'autre, en transposant ça sur L et elle, ça signifiait que si L venait à décéder, elle était condamnée à irrévocablement mourir aussi. C'était là où ils voulaient en venir dès le début. Ils voulaient qu'elle fasse l'échange de sang pour protéger le détective au péril de sa vie, en gros.

\- Mademoiselle Wright, sachez que vous êtes en droit de refuser. Je peux vous certifier que nous nous sommes débarrassés de tout le sang que nous avions et que l'on n'aura pas recours à la force pour vous en prendre, ajouta le vieil homme - Roger, elle venait de se souvenir - sur un ton bienveillant.

Elle continua à faire les cent pas. Deux ans. Deux longues années depuis que Beyond avait été arrêté et qu'elle avait la sensation de vivre avec une dette gravée au fer rouge dans la poitrine. L était celui qui avait découvert qui était le meurtrier et c'était aussi celui qui avait fait en sorte que Beyond ne subisse pas la peine de mort mais la perpétuité.

Sa vie n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de sens, elle vivait dans la rue depuis qu'elle avait 13 ans et seule sa rencontre avec Beyond lui avait redonné la joie de vivre. Maintenant, elle se contentait juste de survivre au jour le jour, côtoyant quartiers malfamés, SDF, jeunes aussi perdus qu'elle et dealers. Elle réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre à faire cet échange ? Une famille qu'elle n'avait pas ? Des amis qui pouvaient se passer d'elle ? Un foyer où rentrer le soir ? La possibilité d'une vie tranquille sans la menace d'une mort planant au-dessus de sa tête ? Non, rien de tout ça. S'il y avait bien un mot pour la définir c'était celui-là : rien. Elle n'était rien et elle n'avait rien. Ce n'était pas de l'apitoiement, c'était un fait.

Et depuis l'apparition de Kira, depuis l'affrontement télévisé avec L et ces derniers temps, les échanges étranges entre un vrai Kira et un deuxième Kira, sa vie était devenue encore plus bordélique qu'avant. Elle ne savait pas comment ça se passait dans le reste du monde, mais quand on avait le point de vue de la rue, Kira était loin de n'apporter que du bon. Il punissait les grands criminels, laissant la place pour les petits qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Jamais la drogue n'avait été aussi présente dans le Garment et le nombre de jeunes SDF explosait. Elle se retourna finalement vers le trio, l'air décidé.

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte de faire l'échange avec L.

Aux regards qu'ils lui lancèrent, la jeune fille comprit qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que sa réponse soit positive. Elle alla se rasseoir sur le fauteuil et croisa les jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire du coup ?

\- Et bien… nous avons réfléchi à plusieurs possibilités mais une seule d'entre elle offre suffisamment de protection pour que la vie de L, et la vôtre, soient les plus épargnées possibles des dangers, commença Mello.

\- Ce qui serait le plus pratique, continua Near, c'est que vous vous rendiez au Japon et que vous rejoigniez L là où il vit actuellement afin de rester en permanence à ses côtés, c'est là-bas que vous serez la plus protégée.

\- Au Japon ? Avec L ? Mais… personne ne sait qui il est. Enfin je veux dire, je me doute bien que vous, vous savez qui c'est mais si seul l'échange de sang est nécessaire, pourquoi accepterait-il ma présence ?

\- En réalité nous n'allons pas lui dire la vérité à votre sujet.

\- Ah bon ? elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous allons jouer sur le fait que Beyond est passé entre les mailles du filet par rapport à Kira, et qu'il s'est échappé de la prison. Nous lui ferons croire que nous avons eu vent comme quoi il était à votre recherche et que par conséquent, là où vous serez la plus protégée, c'est avec lui.

\- Mais vous pourriez me cacher dans votre orphelinat ?

\- Beyond a vécu là-bas avant de partir pour Los Angeles, ce n'est donc pas possible.

Angy écarquilla les yeux, faisant soudain le lien entre toute l'affaire. Elle savait que Beyond était orphelin comme elle mais son désir de surpasser L, cette façon de le défier au travers de ces meurtres… Ils s'étaient donc connus dans cet orphelinat.

\- Quel est le nom de votre orphelinat ?

\- La Wammy's House.

\- Je vois… murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire triste, mais malgré tout ça, vous pensez qu'il acceptera ?

\- Et bien, commença Roger, si je demande à Watari, l'unique personne à être en contact avec L et à connaître son identité, il y a de fortes chances que celui-ci parvienne à convaincre L de vous accepter.

La jeune fille resta pensive un long moment. Elle repensait encore à Beyond et son désir de surpasser L. Sur la fin de leur relation, il lui avait souvent parlé du détective, de son intelligence, des affaires qu'il avait pu résoudre mais aussi de son désir de le dépasser, d'être meilleur que lui. A l'époque, elle avait vu ça comme s'il avait voulu être "meilleur" dans tous les sens du terme mais s'était rendu compte qu'elle était loin de la vérité.

\- Bien, elle se tourna vers Roger qui avait recommencé à parler, je pense que nous pouvons passer aux termes du contrat.

\- Vous avez sérieusement préparé un contrat ?

\- En effet, il stipule toutes les informations relatives à votre rôle auprès du détective et reprend en gros tout ce dont nous avons parlé.

Il lui tendit une liasse de feuilles qu'elle feuilletta rapidement avant de se rendre à la page des signatures lorsqu'un détail lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi ça ? elle désigna le dernier paragraphe.

\- Les dédommagements prévus, mademoiselle Wright, répondit Roger. Ils vous seront d'ores et déjà versés à partir du moment où vous signerez ce contrat.

\- C'est… je, merci mais je ne veux pas d'argent. Je n'ai pas accepté de le faire pour être payée, je me sentirais sale d'accepter de l'être pour une telle chose.

\- Tout travail mérite salaire, mademoi…

\- Si vous voulez vraiment utiliser de l'argent pour moi, coupa Angy, investissez le plutôt dans la construction d'un foyer pour jeunes délinquants et SDF dans les quartiers de Manhattan. Ca, ce sera utile.

Roger la dévisagea silencieusement puis sourit tendrement, hochant la tête. Chacun leur tour, le vieil homme, Angy, Near et Mello signèrent le contrat que le directeur rangea dans un sac d'affaires en cuir. Il se leva et proposa de commander à manger vu l'heure tardive qu'il était - ils avaient dépassés les 21h. L'américaine se tourna vers les deux surdoués.

\- Vous avez déjà goûté au McDo ?

Ils secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Sérieux ? mais on vous sert quoi à manger dans votre orphelinat ?

\- Des légumes, des protéines et des féculents mademoiselle Wright… grinça Roger.

\- Vous êtes aux Etats-Unis, grand père ! Laissez leur goûter les spécialités locales.

Roger s'offusqua du surnom, il était encore parfaitement en forme pour son âge, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de très éloigné d'un grand-père ! Pour la forme, il voulut refuser mais le regard emplit de curiosité de ses protégés eut raison de sa détermination - déjà faible. La mort dans l'âme, il chercha le McDo le plus proche et appela pour passer commande. C'est Angy qui le fit, lui n'y connaissait rien du tout.

.

**oOo**

.

Pendant qu'il attendait dans le hall que le livreur arrive, dans la chambre les trois jeunes s'étaient mis plus à l'aise autour de la table et discutaient. Near et Mello lui racontaient le quotidien à la Wammy's House alors qu'elle leur racontait quelques anecdotes marrantes qu'elle avait vécu durant ces dernières années.

Roger revint avec deux grands sacs de la chaîne de fast food. Les deux surdoués adorèrent l'expérience et le vieil homme passa son temps à râler sur le steak trop cuit, les frites trop salées ou le coca trop sucré, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les plus jeunes, ou du moins Mello, Near se contentait de sourire parfois.

En fin de soirée, il fut temps pour les Européens de reprendre la direction de l'aéroport où les attendait leur jet.

\- Bien, mademoiselle Wright, vous trouverez donc dans cette pochette tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour votre voyage au Japon. On vous recontactera pour vous dire quand L aura donné son accord à votre venue. En attendant, vous pouvez séjourner dans cette chambre si vous le souhaitez, je l'avais louée pour la semaine, au cas où.

\- Merci beaucoup Roger, c'est très gentil de votre part.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie, répondit l'anglais en lui serrant la main, les garçons, faites vos au revoir.

Angy se tourna vers Near et Mello qui semblaient vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

\- Qu'il y a -t-il ?

\- En fait, on se demandait avec Near, si Beyond a les yeux rouges, pourquoi les vôtres sont verts ?

\- Ha ! Ha ! elle éclata de rire avant de reprendre, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez me le demander.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle porta ses mains au niveau de ses yeux et retira deux lentilles de contact. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers étaient devenus rouges carmins avec, en leur centre chacun, un anneau plus orangé. La pupille aussi était orange.

\- Rien de plus enfantin que des lentilles de couleur pour tromper son monde, conclut-elle.

Les deux jeunes semblaient ravis. Ils se dirent au revoir à la façon "américaine", c'est-à-dire un check et Angy regarda les trois anglais s'éloigner dans le couloir puis disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son départ pour le Japon.

.

* * *

**(*)** 5/11 - une petite référence parmi tant d'autres que je me suis amusée à glisser tout le long de la fic.

.

Voici pour le chapitre 3,

En lien avec ce que j'ai dis dans la note d'auteure et contrairement à ce que j'avais énoncé dans le premier chapitre je vais poster un chapitre dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi et un autre dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi.

Mon travail m'oblige à avoir un rythme décalé aussi je suis obligée de poster comme ça.

A dimanche,

Chihaya


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes, **

Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication, j'aurais du poster cette nuit mais j'étais trop fatiguée alors j'ai repoussé à ce soir.

Merci à _shademyb1 _pour avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis, j'espère que ma réponse s'est bien envoyée !

Aujourd'hui, (enfin) l'arrivée au Japon et la rencontre, je laisse découvrir

.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Arrivée étrange**

On était le 18 juillet, en milieu d'après-midi. Angy était installée dans son fauteuil depuis plus de treize longues heures et commençait à en avoir sérieusement sa claque de rester à ne rien faire dans cet avion. Heureusement, Roger lui avait réservé une place côté hublot, et en première classe, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu à supporter un voisin bruyant ou malodorant.

Elle avait finit son livre sur les us et coutumes japonaises qu'elle avait commencé à lire à l'hôtel pendant qu'elle attendait la confirmation de l'anglais pour son départ. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait en conclure c'est que les japonais aimaient vraiment se compliquer la vie. Tellement de règles… TROP de règles et de choses à savoir. La jeune fille n'était plus allée en cours depuis qu'elle avait treize ans mais bon sang, elle était prête à parier que passer ses _High School Degree_ était moins compliqué que de retenir toutes les informations de ce livre en moins de trois jours.

Le commandant de bord annonça la descente de l'appareil et pria les passagers de se réinstaller et de boucler leurs ceintures de sécurité. L'impatience de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes envahit Angy. Elle avait bien essayé de marcher un peu dans l'avion mais les turbulences avaient été nombreuses et son estomac n'était pas prêt pour une telle épreuve. Elle avait préféré rester tranquillement assise. Elle se repassa les dernières consignes de Roger. Watari serait habillé d'un costume, avec un chapeau et bien sûr, un anglais devrait être facilement reconnaissable au milieu de japonais. Au cas où, elle avait quand même un numéro qu'elle pourrait appeler si jamais ils ne se trouvaient pas.

Il fallut encore un moment avant que l'avion n'atterrisse et se stoppe complètement. Lorsque les hôtesses vinrent les chercher, Angy empoigna son sac à dos dans le compartiment au-dessus de sa tête et se précipita vers la sortie, heureuse de sentir ses jambes travailler. Elle ne s'était pas encombrée de valises, ses effets personnels se résumant à son téléphone portable, son chargeur, ses écouteurs et quelques vêtements. Elle portait son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule droite, une veste maintenue sur une des hanse se balançant contre ses hanches.

La jeune fille passa la douane, présentant le passeport que lui avait fait faire Roger, fila à travers la salle où l'on récupérait ses valises et sortit par deux grandes portes battantes pour accéder au hall d'arrivée. Son regard se mit à chercher dans la foule. Les japonais étaient-ils tous bruns ? Ca lui faisait au moins un point commun avec eux… Soudain, son regard accrocha celui d'un homme. Il était caucasien, les cheveux et une moustache grisonnants, les yeux clairs et était habillé d'un costard. A sa main, il tenait un chapeau. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes Watari ?

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle Wright, effectivement je suis Watari.

Elle apprécia de suite l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il dégageait une aura de bienveillance qui mettait immédiatement à l'aise. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et déclara

\- Vous n'avez pas de valise ?

\- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est dans ce sac, répondit-elle en tirant sur la hanse.

Il l'observa quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je peux prendre votre sac si vous le souhaitez.

Angy fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il ferait une telle chose et déclina l'offre. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et s'enfoncèrent dans le parking. Watari s'arrêta devant une limousine typiquement anglaise qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle le vit ouvrir la porte arrière et attendre.

\- Heu, vous ne voulez pas que je monte à l'avant plutôt ? Ca donne l'impression que vous êtes mon chauffeur…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, montez donc.

Face au regard persistant, Angy céda et se glissa dans la voiture. Elle se sentait misérable face au luxe apparent que dégageait le véhicule. Elle regarda ses vêtements : son jean préféré, déchiré à plusieurs endroits, des converses qui semblaient avoir traversées la guerre et un tee-shirt noir dont les manches si longues lui retombaient sur les mains et lui couvrait le haut des cuisses. Son sac à dos n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Watari s'assit au volant et ils sortirent du parking, s'engageant sur les quatre voies.

\- Je pensais que les japonais roulaient à droite, dit-elle d'un coup.

\- Oh non, ils roulent comme les anglais et leurs volants sont à droite même s'ils sont assez friands des voitures qui ont le volant à gauche, ce serait le signe d'un certain statut social.

Angy leva les yeux au ciel, peu étonnée que même pour ça, ils en fassent tout un foin. Watari lui jeta un regard à travers le rétroviseur.

\- Roger vous a fait part des conditions de L à votre présence ?

\- Oui, elle soupira, je devrais rester dans le même hôtel où il séjourne sans le quitter et je devrais constamment porter un bracelet électronique qui indiquera ma position en temps réel.

\- C'est parfait.

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un hôtel. Watari rentra la voiture dans un garage souterrain bien éclairé et très propre. Ils sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent au huitième étage. Dans l'habitacle, Angy ressentit une pointe de stress lui enserrer la poitrine. Elle se focalisa sur les boutons, lisant les chiffres un par un dans un ordre croissant puis décroissant mais cela ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Elle sortit dans le couloir à la suite de Watari et commença à paniquer. Elle se figea. Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit doucement.

\- Vous voulez peut-être prendre un peu de temps avant de vous présenter ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et commença à faire les cent pas, inspirant et expirant profondément. _Calme-toi…_ se répétait-elle. C'était stupide de stresser pour ça mais l'idée de rencontrer L d'une part, mais surtout l'homme à qui elle avait lié sa vie la terrifiait. Malgré la patience dont Watari faisait preuve, elle se sentit honteuse de se donner en spectacle de la sorte et se fit violence pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle sortit une bouteille de coca de son sac qu'elle descendit d'un trait. Le liquide n'avait plus de gaz et n'était plus très frais mais elle s'en fichait. Cela l'aida à se sentir mieux et elle fit signe à l'anglais que c'était bon. Ils s'avancèrent vers une porte que Watari ouvrit avec sa clé et l'invita à entrer la première._ Fichue galanterie._

Angy pénétra dans la salle et remarqua que la chambre d'hôtel avait plutôt l'aspect d'un grand salon. L'espace était large, il y avait des plantes de chaque côté de la porte et en face d'elle, au fond de la pièce près des grandes baies vitrées, plusieurs fauteuils et canapé. Elle voyait la lumière se dégageant d'un grand écran plat mais elle ne voyait pas où il était. Deux hommes, habillés de costards dont l'un d'eux typé japonais, s'avancèrent vers elle.

\- はじめまして ! *****

Surprise, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. C'était tellement évident qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé… Si L et Watari parlaient anglais, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas des membres de la cellule d'enquête. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu dans son bouquin et testa :

\- _Hajime… ma… shite_ ?

Un sourire naquit sur le visage des deux hommes et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Heureusement, Watari la rejoint à ce moment-là et lui vint en aide.

\- Mademoiselle Wright, je vous présente Aizawa-san, il désigna celui qui avait une coupe plutôt imposante, et Matsuda-san. Ils sont policiers tous les deux et participent à l'enquête.

\- _Ohayo, watashi wa Angy…_

\- _desu_, lui chuchota Watari.

\- _Angy desu_, compléta-t-elle.

Les deux policiers durent avoir pitié d'elle car celui qui s'appelait Aizawa commença à lui parler dans un anglais plutôt correct.

\- Enchanté de te connaître, Angy, tu peux m'appeler Aizawa.

\- Désolée pour la médiocrité de mon japonais…

\- Tu avais l'idée, il manquait juste l'accent et la prononciation, c'est pas mal.

\- Aizawa a raison, reprit le plus jeune, je suis Matsuda, désolé je parle anglais pas très bien, mais je comprends.

Angy sourit, désabusée par la situation, niveau dialogue, elle allait être servie, heureusement qu'il y avait Watari et… L ? Où était-il ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le gentleman anglais l'invita à s'avancer un peu plus dans la pièce. Angy constata que celle-ci se prolongeait sur la largeur, laissant un espace où de nouveau un canapé était installé et elle comprit d'où venait la lumière bleue de l'écran.

Son regard se posa sur l'homme assis sur le divan. Il lui tournait le dos, il avait de longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés, portait un jean clair, un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues et il semblait voûté sur lui même, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas bien à voir sa position.

\- Mademoiselle Wright…

\- S'il vous plaît Watari, le coupa-t-elle, appelez moi Angy.

\- Bien… Angy, je vous présente L. Sachez que pour plus de discrétion ici nous l'appelons Ryuzaki.

Angy fronça les sourcils à ce nom. _Ryuzaki, hein… _ Elle serra son sac avec plus de force et fit quelques pas de plus vers le canapé, se tenant quasiment derrière le détective. Il fixait sans bouger l'écran devant lui. La jeune fille se tourna vers la télé et aperçut trois personnes différentes, deux hommes et une femme, emprisonnés. Celui qui semblait être le plus âgé était assis sur une chaise en plastique au milieu de sa cellule et regardait le vide, totalement immobile. La deuxième image montrait un jeune homme, il devait avoir à peu près son âge, lui aussi dans une cellule mais ses pieds et ses mains avaient été menottés. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur quand elle regarda la fille. Elle avait été coincée dans une camisole et portait un grand masque qui semblait lui bloquer la vue, elle ne bougeait pas, assise sur une chaise au milieu d'une salle vide.

Angy regarda de nouveau le détective qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle se tourna vers les policiers qui l'avait suivi et semblaient regarder la scène avec grand intérêt. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit pour l'aider et même Watari se contenta de lui sourire d'un air bienveillant. Elle se retourna vers L, une pointe d'agacement commençant à l'étreindre. Avait-il ne serait-ce remarqué sa présence ? Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse un accueil chaleureux mais de là à ne carrément pas bouger comme s'il attendait qu'elle disparaisse… Sans le lâcher du regard, elle essaya de le faire réagir et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur la télévision.

\- Lequel d'entre eux est soupçonné d'être Kira ?

Angy le vit sursauter légèrement, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle lui parle. Elle le regarda tendre le bras vers une tasse remplie de café, prendre la hanse entre son pouce et son index avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il reposa la tasse sur la table et poussa un soupir qui fit hausser un sourcil surpris à l'américaine. Enfin, il se tourna vers elle et lui permit de voir son visage.

Son corps réagit avant même qu'elle en ait conscience. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à buter contre le mur derrière elle. Ses yeux glissèrent immédiatement au-dessus de la tête du détective. _L Lawliet…_ Ce n'était pas Beyond, _mais… comment ?_ ******

Elle sentit son sac tomber par terre mais n'essaya pas de le rattraper, ses yeux toujours occupés à dévisager l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle presque maladive, ses lèvres ni trop fines, ni pulpeuses, son visage fin, ses larges cernes sous ses yeux… des yeux noirs, pas rouges.

A côté d'elle, la jeune fille entendit les policiers parler en japonais et sentit leurs regards sur elle. L lui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle remarqua alors, ce qui ne l'a surpris pas, qu'il se tenait accroupi, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il semblait attendre qu'elle se calme. Angy inspira profondément et déclara d'une voix basse.

\- Il m'a semblé reconnaître quelqu'un d'autre…

Le détective passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure quelques instants avant de lui répondre, d'une voix presque murmurée, totalement contrôlée.

\- Je n'en doute pas, il y avait une probabilité de 86% que vous réagissiez de cette façon.

\- Et les 14% restants ? grinça-t-elle.

\- Que vous essayiez de vous enfuir ou que vous me frappiez.

\- Ca me parait assez plausible, en effet…

Un peu plus calme (son coeur avait cessé de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine), Angy se pencha pour ramasser son sac et le remettre sur son épaule. L reprit, la fixant toujours d'un regard qui l'intimidait.

\- Je suppose que Watari vous a répété les conditions de votre présence ici mais je vais vous ré-exposer la situation. Nous changeons régulièrement d'hôtel par mesure de sécurité et vous nous suivrez dans chacun de ces déplacements. Aizawa-san et Matsuda-san seront présents tous les jours, seuls Watari et moi restons la nuit sauf si l'enquête nécessite une présence continue de chacun. Une chambre personnelle vous sera attribuée adjacente à la pièce où nous tiendrons notre enquête. Il va de soi que toutes les informations que vous entendrez, ou du moins, comprendrez sont classées strictement confidentielles. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

\- Oui… ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix de toute façon.

\- Bien, je vous laisse voir avec Watari pour la pose du bracelet électronique.

\- Je… elle hésita avant de continuer, est-il possible de l'avoir à la cheville ?

\- Tant que vous le portez, peu importe où.

Et il se retourna vers les écrans. Pressée de s'échapper de cette ambiance étrange, Angy se dirigea vers Watari qui la conduisit dans une nouvelle pièce. Il lui expliqua les fonctionnalités générales du bracelet, la rassura sur son échantéité et lui posa autour de la cheville gauche. L'américaine se mit à rire, si un jour où lui avait dit qu'elle porterait un bracelet électronique et que ce n'était même pas pour une condamnation…

Ils retournèrent dans le salon qu'ils traversèrent pour rejoindre une chambre. Angy se fit la réflexion que c'était plus un appartement qu'une simple chambre cet endroit mais ravala sa remarque quand elle aperçu la salle de bain. Oh oui, ça se serait parfait. il y a avait une baignoire assez vaste pour accueillir plusieurs adultes, une grand douche à l'italienne avec pleins de jets d'eau prêts à être utilisés sur les côtés et un lavabo où elle pourrait presque prendre son bain dedans.

Watari, ayant fini de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire commença à s'éloigner mais se retourna vers elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Je dois vous demander de me donner votre téléphone.

Angy grogna, elle avait oublié ce détail. Toutes les fonctionnalités de messagerie seraient bridées afin qu'elle ne puisse pas communiquer avec l'extérieur. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle puisse toujours écouter sa musique alors elle accepta de donner l'appareil au vieil homme qui l'a laissa enfin seule.

Sans attendre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras écartés de chaque côté de sa tête. L… Elle maudissait Near, Mello et Roger. Aucun d'eux n'avait pris la peine de lui dire que son protégé était le parfait sosie de Beyond. Enfin, c'était plutôt Beyond le sosie vu qu'il était plus jeune. La frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant son visage lui parut stupide maintenant. Beyond avait été ravagé par les flammes et une partie de son visage avait été touché, il devait être facilement différenciable du détective désormais, sans compter les yeux. Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit, _86%..._ était-ce un truc de génie de s'exprimer au travers de probabilité où était-ce juste lui ?

_L Lawliet… _Son nom était tellement cocasse mais la jeune fille trouvait malgré tout qui lui collait à la peau. C'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait, regarder le nom et surtout les lignes de vie des personnes qui lui faisait face alors elle faisait son maximum pour se concentrer uniquement sur leurs visages. Toutefois, les personnes emprisonnées l'intriguait fortement, si elles l'étaient c'est qu'elles devaient être suspectes et que peut-être l'une d'entre elles étaient Kira. Il fallait qu'elle connaisse leur nom et leur durée de vie, peut-être qu'elle aurait un indice de cette façon. Toutefois, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait surtout envie de prendre une longue douche bien chaude.

.

**oOo**

.

Angy bénissait le fait que les salles de bains soient occidentalisées dans cet hôtel. Elle avait lu tous les "rituels" qui concernaient l'hygiène corporelle au Japon et - encore une fois - c'était un grand bazar, pour rester dans des termes corrects. Si elle devait se retrouver à devoir partager l'eau de son bain avec L et Watari, elle n'était pas sûre de survivre longtemps. Habillée d'un nouveau jean et d'un autre tee-shirt noir aussi long que le précédent, elle plaça ses affaires sales dans un sac plastique et sortit pour rejoindre le salon.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait l'autorisation de sortir de sa chambre mais vu que personne ne l'avait obligée à y rester, elle préférait encore pouvoir être dans la pièce principale près des grandes baies vitrées. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'ils se disaient.

La jeune fille s'installa sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à l'écran de télévision et à L, qu'elle voyait de dos et qui semblait ne toujours pas avoir bougé. Les deux policiers étaient assis autour de la même table basse qu'elle et discutaient tout en s'échangeant des papiers. Ils se tournèrent vers elle en la voyant arriver et lui sourirent gentiment avant de se replonger dans leur travail.

Angy fixa la télévision, même si elle était loin elle pouvait voir leurs visages. _Sôichirô Yagami. Light Yagami. Misa Amane. _ Les deux hommes devaient être père et fils. Leur ligne de vie semblaient correctes même si celle de la blonde semblait assez courte, elle allait sûrement décéder jeune. Angy détourna les yeux, la bile lui remonta dans la gorge, elle détestait vraiment ça et en plus… ça ne lui avait rien appris. Son regard se perdit sur la ville de Tokyo qui s'étendait face à elle, le panorama qu'ils pouvaient avoir depuis cette chambre était splendide.

Elle entendit Watari revenir dans le salon, poussant un petit chariot devant lui. Elle le regarda se diriger vers L et lui tendre plusieurs assiettes remplies de sucreries, en récupérer des vides et lui poser une théière avec un bol de sucre sur la table. Accro au sucre, la base, et elle était sûre qu'il devait encore plus aimer tout ce qu'il y avait un goût de fraise…

Tout à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas Watari venir vers elle en lui tendant quelque chose. Elle attrapa l'objet, se redressant dans son fauteuil et découvrit un ordinateur portable.

\- Considérez cet ordinateur comme le vôtre pour vos usages personnels. Comme votre téléphone les fonctions de messagerie et les accès aux réseaux sociaux ont été bridés mais vous pouvez avoir accès au reste des fonctionnalités.

\- Sérieusement ? ses yeux se mirent à briller, merci… il ne fallait pas.

\- Vous risqueriez de vous ennuyer au bout d'un moment, cela pourra certainement vous aider.

Angy sourit franchement à l'anglais qui repartit déposer son chariot. Elle se pencha sur l'ordinateur qui était déjà allumé. Sa première envie fut de mettre un fond d'écran, elle alla choisir une image sur le Net d'un paysage de montagnes enneigées qu'elle appliqua. Bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire maintenant ? Elle redressa la tête et regarda les deux policiers assis en face d'elle. Elle avait trouvé.

.

* * *

*** **Hajimemashite dans son écrit initial, j'ai voulu jouer sur le fait que ça parait incompréhensible à Angy à ce moment-là.

**** **Petite confirmation quant au fait qu'Angy a bien les mêmes capacités que BB dans cette fiction, héhé.

.

L'histoire va enfin pouvoir commencer maintenant que les protagonistes sont mis en place.

Comme vous avez pu voir, Angy arrive au moment où Light et Misa sont enfermés et ont déjà abandonnés leurs Death Note, sooo, à voir comment les choses vont se dérouler :3

A mercredi/jeudi,

Chihaya


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes,**

Voici le nouveau chapitre, le prochain arrivera dimanche.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Adaptation**

Lorsque Angy se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil n'était pas encore totalement levé. Elle avait travaillé toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit sur des cours de japonais en ligne, bien décidée à apprendre un maximum sur la langue afin de pouvoir comprendre son environnement et interagir avec lui. Et c'était dur. Angy était loin d'être bête, bien que déscolarisée depuis un jeune âge. Elle faisait preuve de rationalité et d'application dans tous les actes de sa vie. Elle aimait écouter les informations et traîner dans la bibliothèque municipale pour se perdre dans quelques ouvrages. Mais depuis que le Garment était devenu plus "chaud", il était difficile d'y circuler comme on voulait, alors elle avait vu ses sorties se limiter.

Néanmoins le japonais était totalement différent de l'anglais ou n'importe qu'elle autre langue européenne, sa diversité et sa complexité pouvait facilement décourager un novice mais Angy avait bien conscience qu'elle l'apprenait par nécessité et non pas par besoin. Qui sait combien de temps allait-elle vivre ici ?

La jeune fille se redressa sur son fauteuil dans lequel elle avait glissé au cours de son sommeil et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Surprise, elle vit que L n'était plus sur le canapé, il lui arrivait donc parfois de bouger.

Angy sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'étira, faisant remonter son tee shirt jusqu'au dessus de son ventre plat avant de laisser retomber ses bras. Pieds nus, comme depuis qu'elle était sortie de la douche, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'au frigo mais quand elle l'ouvrit, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de pâtisseries réunies au même endroit ailleurs que dans une boulangerie. Elle était même sûre que certaines boulangeries en avaient moins dans leur présentoir que ce frigo. Elle chercha dans la porte s'il y avait du coca (car en bonne américaine qui se respecte, le coca était son eau) mais aucune bouteille rouge ne s'y trouvait.

Au même instant, la lumière s'activa dans la pièce. Persuadée que c'était Watari, elle ne salua pas de suite, se contentant de refermer le frigo et se servir un verre d'eau. Elle se retourna, s'adossant au plan de travail et faillit avaler de travers quand elle vit L penché sur le frigo, à l'endroit même où elle se tenait avant.

\- Tu sais, tu as le droit de te servir, Watari te l'a bien précisé pourtant ? dit-il tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait prendre.

Ok, donc depuis la veille, il était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Ca l'arrangeait, elle n'aimait pas être vouvoyée, elle était trop jeune pour ça. Elle but une autre gorgée (non sans grimace) avant de répondre.

\- Je cherchais simplement à boire mais oui, il me l'a bien précisé.

\- Il y a des sachets de thé dans la boîte en fer bleue.

La jeune fille allait faire une remarque mais se retint au dernier moment. Néanmoins, le détective avait dû entendre son exclamation car il se tourna vers elle, une assiette avec un cheesecake (à la fraise, bien sûr) dans la main.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- On va dire que non, même si c'est un peu de mauvaise foi. Ce n'est pas le goût mais c'est juste, pas assez sucré et pas assez gazeux.

\- On a rien de gazeux en boisson, annonça le détective sur un ton grave.

L'air totalement sérieux du détective la fit rire malgré elle.

\- Je m'en suis doutée, d'où ce verre d'eau. Mais est-ce que l'eau au japon est vraiment potable ? elle est affreuse.

\- Elle l'est, c'est ton organisme qui ne doit plus y être habitué.

_Je rêve ou il se moque de moi ?_ Pourtant son air restait aussi impassible que d'habitude. Elle se sentit faire la moue et jeta le reste de son verre dans l'évier, suivant le détective qui retournait dans le salon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la télévision, malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement ce qu'il se passait à l'écran.

\- Yagami Light.

\- Pardon ? elle se tourna vers le détective qui avait commencé à dévorer son cheesecake.

\- Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question hier, Yagami Light, le jeune homme enchaîné que tu vois, est soupçonné d'être Kira.

Que répondre à ça ? Elle n'en savait rien. Une émotion étrange la saisit quand elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le jeune homme à l'écran. Il était réveillé et regardait la caméra fixement, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux étaient chocolats, presque trop clairs.

\- Ry... elle serra les paupières quelques secondes avant de reprendre, Ryuzaki ?

\- Oui ?

\- Depuis quand sont-ils enfermés ici ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas de suite. Il mordillait la peau de son pouce et Angy se rappela combien ce tic l'agaçait chez Beyond. Souvent, elle lui retirait le doigt de la bouche et ils se chamaillaient à cause de ça. Toutefois, chez L cela ne lui provoqua pas d'autres émotions qu'un léger sourire amusé.

\- Cela va faire treize jours exactement en début d'après-midi.

\- Je vois et Kira a fait de nouvelles victimes depuis ?

\- Non.

Angy resta bouche-bée, donc Kira était bien parmi eux. Elle était quasiment persuadée que cela ne pouvait pas être le père de famille. Il ne restait que Light et Amane Misa. Et si on en suivait l'intuition de Ryuzaki, c'était Light. A ses yeux, c'était suffisant mais elle évita de prononcer son avis à haute voix.

La porte de la chambre de l'hôtel s'ouvrit et Watari arriva derrière eux, toujours coiffé de son éternel chapeau. Il salua Angy d'une légère courbette qui lui sourit poliment puis se tourna vers le brun et lui parla en japonais.

La jeune fille se fichait bien qu'ils l'excluent de la conversation, de toute façon bientôt, elle espérait pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais peut-être que cela était personnel. Elle regardait toujours le chapeau du vieil homme quand une idée germa dans son esprit.

Tandis qu'il continuait à discuter avec L, Angy lui prit doucement son chapeau des mains et fila à l'autre bout du salon. Il n'avait même pas fait attention ! Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle entendit qu'ils avaient fini de discuter et se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil. Les deux hommes la regardaient d'un air indéchiffrable et elle se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler dans sa tenue, avec le chapeau de l'anglais posé sur ses longs cheveux sauvages.

\- Mademoiselle Wright, fit Watari en oubliant le prénom, pourriez-vous me rendre mon chapeau ?

\- Non, répondit-elle sur un ton malicieux.

Le vieil homme s'approcha, légèrement surpris.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? articula-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Vous devez avoir l'habitude de côtoyer des enfants je me trompe ? vous avez tapé dans le mille du premier coup.

L'anglais se mit à sourire, ses yeux plissés sous l'amusement.

\- Je vois, effectivement j'ai travaillé auprès des enfants, mais vous, vous êtes presque une adulte n'est-ce pas ?

\- A peu de choses près oui, mais vous savez même les adultes peuvent avoir des caprices, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en disant ça.

\- Et que voulez vous ?

\- Du coca.

\- Du… coca ? répéta-t-il.

\- Vous savez que pour les américains, le coca est ce que le thé représente pour les anglais ?

Elle éclata de rire face à la grimace que n'avait pu retenir le gentleman. Entre les anglais et les japonais, elle était servie !

\- Très bien, mademoi… Angy, reprit-il, je vous trouverais du coca. Quel type préférez vous ?

\- Vous pouvez acheter le moins cher, à partir du moment où c'est gazeux que ça n'a pas un goût d'eau, ça me va.

Elle lui tendit son chapeau, ignorant le regard légèrement peiné qu'il lui lançait. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle revoie sa façon de présenter les choses. Là, elle se faisait passer pour plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'était du coca, elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer (elle avait d'ailleurs descendu une bonne partie du stock dans l'avion) mais elle était quand même gênée à l'idée que l'on fasse des dépenses pour elle.

Watari échangea un regard avec L, Angy comprit qu'il avait suivi la scène et cela la gênait un peu, qui hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Aussitôt, le vieil homme repartit de la chambre où un silence total s'installa. Le brun s'était retourné vers la télé et semblait transpercer du regard Light bien que ce dernier ne puisse pas le voir. La jeune fille avait pourtant l'impression qu'il _savait_ que le détective le regardait fixement. Elle attrapa son ordinateur portable et décida de se replonger dans ses leçons pour la matinée, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

.

**oOo**

.

Angy sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette blanche et moelleuse. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à égoutter ses longs cheveux noirs, se faisant la réflexion qu'il serait peut-être temps de les couper, les pointes étant dans un sale état. Habilement, elle se fit un chignon avec ses propres mèches, enfila jean et tee shirt et sortit jusqu'au salon pour trouver Watari et lui demander une paire de ciseau.

Immédiatement, elle sentit que l'ambiance était tendue. Aizawa était assis sur l'une des chaises, près du détective, un journal en papier dans la main et Matsuda se tenait la main, une expression penaude sur le visage. Ryuzaki était en train de parler avec un Light qui, si elle comprenait bien, disait que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il avait été trompé - ou piégé - ? Sur la vidéo montrant son père, ce dernier faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule et avait l'air très agité.

En essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible, elle s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine où elle y retrouva Watari. Depuis trois jours qu'elle était arrivée ici, l'anglais était la personne avec qui elle discutait le plus. Les policiers étaient gentils mais cela n'empêchait qu'il y avait une barrière de la langue entre eux et L… mise à part le matin où ils s'étaient croisés dans la cuisine et avaient discutés, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment recroisés, même s'ils étaient quasiment tout le temps dans la même pièce. Le brun l'intimidait un peu, il lui semblait totalement inaccessible et cette sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en lui parlant un peu au réveil, de familiarité, s'était vite dissipée pour laisser place à une atmosphère maussade générale de la part de la cellule d'enquête.

Watari était en train de disposer divers beignets sur un petit plateau en argent, veillant à laisser un maximum de sucre glace sur le dessus. Il se tourna vers elle en la voyant arriver et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Bonjour Angy, bien dormi ?

\- Salut Watari, en fait, j'ai surtout étudié cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et j'en ai profité pour avancer mes leçons de japonais.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une grande dormeuse n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais depuis que je suis ici, je me sens avec un trop plein d'énergie que je n'arrive pas à épuiser, je me dis qu'à un moment, mon corps me rappelera qu'il faut que je dorme et là je pourrais en profiter.

\- Nous allons bientôt changer d'hôtel, je dois aller faire les réservations cette après-midi, cela vous permettra de bouger un peu quand on déménagera.

Le silence tomba entre eux quelques instants avant que Angy ne reprenne.

\- Dites-moi Watari… je viens de passer dans le salon et l'ambiance semblait… tendue ? il y a eu un problème ?

\- On peut dire ça mais si quelqu'un doit vous en parler, ce sera Ryuzaki, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, se rappelant soudain pourquoi elle était venue.

\- Au fait, est-ce que vous auriez une paire de ciseaux quelque part ?

\- Je pense avoir ça, il continuait à disposer les beignets dans le plateau, pour quoi faire ?

\- Ah, c'est au cas où Ryuzaki refuse de me répondre, j'aurais de quoi le faire parler…

L'anglais se tourna vivement vers elle et aperçut le sourire goguenard de la jeune fille. Sa disposition à l'humour noir et au sarcasme le déstabilisait toujours au début puis il comprenait qu'elle plaisantait juste. Etant donné qu'il était le seul avec qui elle pouvait réellement avoir des échanges, il commençait à connaître certaines facettes de sa personnalité pour le moins expansive. A bien des égards, elle lui rappelait Beyond quand il était arrivé à la Wammy mais cette réflexion lui provoqua un pincement dans la poitrine et il préféra la chasser de son esprit.

\- Je plaisante bien sûr, je dois me couper les mèches des cheveux, elles sont toutes abimées et s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis assez fière, c'est d'eux, alors je veux en prendre soin.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

\- Je vous poserais ça dans votre chambre, en attendant, pourriez-vous amener ce plateau à Ryuzaki s'il vous plaît ? Je préparerais le thé, à moins que vous ne préfériez le faire ? ajouta-t-il, rieur.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Evitons de provoquer un empoisonnement à notre détective, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, répondit-elle en s'emparant du plateau et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

L'ambiance dans le salon semblait toujours aussi tendue mais Ryuzaki avait éteint le micro et se mordillait la peau du pouce, le regard perdu sur la table basse. Aizawa était toujours penché sur le journal tandis que Matsuda s'était mis à travailler sur un ordinateur portable, prenant des notes à côté, les sourcils froncés.

Elle se mit à voir flou et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, elle avait dû mal placer ses lentilles à la sortie de la douche, il allait falloir qu'elle arrange ça rapidement. Doucement, pour ne pas déranger le détective, elle posa le plateau sur la table et récupéra l'assiette vide où il y avait eu des loukoums une heure auparavant. Elle allait pour la ranger dans le lave vaisselle quand le flou revient, accompagné d'une violente douleur à la tête qui la fit chanceler. Elle se rattrapa sur sa jambe droite, sentant sa respiration se faire erratique et de la transpiration se former le long de la colonne vertébrale. La jeune fille ne se sentit pas tomber jusqu'à ce que son dos percute la porte qu'elle était censée ouvrir, son souffle se bloquant dans la poitrine.

\- Angy-san !

Elle entendit des pas précipités et une main passer dans son dos, l'aidant à se redresser un peu. Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux noirs de L. Il dit quelque chose en japonais et Matsuda se releva avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, l'assiette des beignets dans une main. Il la tendit à Ryuzaki qui en attrapa un entre son pouce et son index et l'approcha du visage d'Angy.

\- Mange, ça te fera du bien.

Elle le foudroya du regard et leva la main pour s'emparer du beignet mais le détective le déplaça, l'empêchant de l'atteindre. A bout de force, elle sentit son bras retomber et elle accepta, résignée, de croquer directement dans la pâtisserie. Le goût explosa dans sa bouche, réveillant ses papilles qui semblaient gémir de bonheur. Avidement, elle reprit une bouchée, sentant le flou se dissiper un peu de son regard. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes sous la sensation de bien-être.

\- Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ?

Angy leva le regard vers Aizawa qui la tenait toujours pour éviter qu'elle ne retombe contre la porte, incapable de répondre à la question. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'avait pas mangé une seule fois depuis qu'elle était partie pour le Japon, donc ça remontait à…

\- Aux States, murmura-t-elle…

Elle entendit Matsuda s'exclamer et dire qu'elle était folle - pour le coup elle préférait croire qu'elle avait mal compris. Agacée, elle ramena ses jambes vers elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule du détective pour l'inciter à lui laisser la place de se relever. Elle fut surprise de sentir des muscles se contracter lorsqu'il bougea, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il en ait au vu de sa carrure frêle. Et elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il passe un bras sous le sien et l'entraîne avec lui dans son mouvement. Heureusement que Aizawa avait toujours sa main dans son dos car elle chancela un peu, s'accrochant à l'avant-bras de Ryuzaki pour ne pas retomber. Le brun s'était tourné vers Watari.

\- Watari, peux-tu préparer de quoi manger pour Mademoiselle Wright ?

Ah, il repassait au mademoiselle ? ou bien les familiarités n'étaient-elles autorisées que la nuit ? Après tout, elle s'en foutait, elle avait juste envie que la terre arrête de tourner. Elle entendit Watari l'appeler et Aizawa raffermir son maintien mais son bras refuser de lâcher celui du brun. Elle le fixait, s'ordonnant mentalement de desserrer les doigts mais il devait y avoir un court-circuit entre son cerveau et sa main car elle refusait d'obéir.

\- Angy ?

Ah, ça c'était la voix de L. Doucement, elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle crut percevoir une infime inquiétude ce qui la dérangea profondément. Elle était censée servir à le protéger, pas à lui faire perdre son temps parce qu'elle avait oublié de manger. Elle parvint à le lâcher et à se tourner vers Watari. La jeune fille donna tout ce qu'elle pouvait comme énergie pour essayer de marcher le plus droit possible jusqu'à la porte mais lorsque cette dernière fut refermée, elle se laissa tomber, obligeant Aizawa à la soulever, ce qu'il fit sans sembler éprouver la moindre difficulté.

\- Bon sang, tu es vraiment légère !

Il la plaça sur une chaise où elle resta les bras croisés autour de ses genoux, la tête posée dessus afin d'atténuer les étourdissements. Elle entendait Watari s'affairer sur le plan de travail, semblant couper quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, il plaça devant elle une assiette avec un sandwiche qui devait faire au moins deux fois l'épaisseur de son avant-bras tant il était énorme ainsi qu'un grand verre de coca.

Docilement, elle attrapa le pain et commença à manger. Aizawa était resté, il était assis sur une chaise et la regardait. Enfin, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être surveillée.

\- Maintenant que j'ai de quoi manger, je ne risque plus de m'évanouir Aizawa, vous pouvez retourner travailler, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Non, il secoua la tête, je ne partirais que quand tu auras fini de tout avaler.

Angy regarda de nouveau son sandwiche et se dit qu'il pouvait rêver, même en temps normal elle ne mangerait pas tout ça d'un coup. Néanmoins, elle se força à avaler bouchée après bouchée jusqu'à sentir qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, l'écoeurement au bord des lèvres. Watari regarda ce qu'elle avait laissé - un peu moins de la moitié - et hocha la tête, semblant assez satisfait. La jeune fille but rapidement son verre de coca et s'en resservit un autre, se tournant vers le policier.

\- Merci de m'avoir porté jusqu'ici.

\- Tu as conscience que même ma fille mange plus que toi ?

\- Oh, vous avez une fille ?

Oui, elle ignorait délibérément sa remarque mais sa question était sincère, les enfants, elle adorait ça. Le métissé hocha doucement la tête.

\- Une fille de cinq ans et un bébé de six mois.

\- Et ce n'est pas trop dur de concilier leur jeune âge avec l'enquête sur Kira ?

Sa question provoqua un silence qui la mit mal à l'aise.

\- Désolée, ma question était trop personnelle.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas d'y répondre. C'est juste… comment dire ça correctement ? C'est périlleux. Mais j'ai fait mon choix en mon âme et conscience et je ne le regrette pas. J'espère qu'un jour eux aussi, seront fiers de la décision que j'ai pris.

Angy devait avoir l'air niais car il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

\- Oui, mais je me dis que j'aurais aimé avoir un papa comme vous, ça doit être chouette.

Aizawa la regarda quelques secondes et lui sourit, pressant doucement sa main avant de se lever, lisser sa veste de costard et retourner dans le salon.

.

**oOo**

.

_6 août 2004, 6h20. _

L mangeait distraitement un cheese-cake à la fraise face à l'écran où les trois détenus dormaient profondément. Il avait été tenté d'activer le micro pour réveiller Light mais il devait avouer que l'envie lui avait passée aussitôt qu'elle était apparue. Depuis deux semaines, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Sûr et certain, prêt à mettre sa main au feu que Light Yagami était Kira, voilà qu'un nouveau apparaissait deux semaines après le début de sa détention. Et le comportement de l'étudiant qui avait changé du tout au tout n'aidait en rien. Ryuzaki était persuadé que le pouvoir de Kira - quel qu'il soit - pouvait se transmettre d'une personne à une autre et que c'est ce qu'il s'était passé avec Light et Misa.

Sauf que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si le pouvoir se transmettait, leurs chances d'arrêter Kira étaient infiniment faibles, quant à découvrir comment il s'y prenait pour tuer, il refusait de calculer la probabilité tant il savait qu'elle serait dérisoire.

Un mois qu'ils étaient enfermés, dont Sôichirô Yagami, deux semaines que les meurtres des criminels avaient repris et l'impatience de Matsuda et Aizawa commençait à lui peser sur les épaules. Il savait que pour les deux policiers la reprise des meurtres innocentait Light et devait donc conduire à sa libération et celle de son père. Mais le détective ne pouvait pas encore s'y résoudre. Car il SAVAIT. Peu importe qu'il ne l'était plus actuellement, Light Yagami avait été Kira. Et une part de lui était persuadée que tout ça faisait partie d'un plan qu'il avait échafaudé à l'avance, seulement, il n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver autre que son intuition. Et il savait que cela ne suffirait bientôt plus aux policiers. Combien de temps allait-il encore pouvoir tenir ? Une main tenant une tasse de café apparut devant lui, le sortant de ses pensées et il se tourna vers la jeune fille brune qui le regardait d'un air penaud.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, merci pour la tasse.

Plongeant sa main vers le sucrier, il la regarda s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé, un verre de coca sur l'accoudoir. Elle étendit une jambe sur la table basse, gardant l'autre relevée, son ordinateur en équilibre sur le genou Sa tête était appuyée contre sa main, dans une posture lasse. L remarqua qu'elle avait des cernes qui lui étaient apparues sous ses yeux verts au fil des jours.

Ca en faisait vingt maintenant depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Le détective se souvenait encore de Watari venu le voir pour lui expliquer que Beyond était en fait en vie et était à la recherche de sa dernière victime. Roger avait pu avoir ces informations mais ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la garder à la Wammy. Il avait alors demandé à ce que L l'accepte auprès de lui pour qu'elle soit protégée le temps de la résolution de l'affaire Kira.

Il avouait avoir eu pas mal de doutes au début. Accueillir une adolescente étrangère, pas encore majeure dans la cellule d'enquête lui semblait être la pire idée que quelqu'un ait jamais eu mais il devait admettre que sa présence avait positivement changé l'ambiance générale. Passer ses journées à attendre et fixer un écran où des personnes étaient emprisonnées devenait vite pesant pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui et la jeune fille avait amené cette touche de "neuf" dans leur quotidien.

Angy était cynique, sarcastique et avait un franc parler que peu de japonais toléraient mais le contact était de suite passé avec Matsuda et Aizawa. Elle semblait savoir analyser les gens qu'elle rencontrait pour tirer sur les cordes dont elle avait besoin pour entretenir une bonne relation. Il s'en était rendu compte le premier jour, quand elle avait piqué le chapeau de Watari pour le forcer à aller lui acheter du coca. Le vieil homme avait toujours eu du mal à résister à la malice, lorsque celle-ci était saine et bonne enfant et c'était un point sur lequel L aimait jouer parfois.

La jeune fille s'était montrée distante les premiers jours avec lui mais il se doutait que ce serait le cas. Elle avait côtoyé et vécu avec Beyond alors c'était sûr qu'en le voyant, elle allait être choquée. Néanmoins, elle s'était adaptée à la situation plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Elle s'était mise à lui apporter des cafés, thés et diverses sucreries notamment le soir quand les policiers étaient partis. De là, ils discutaient. L lui avait révélé l'existence du nouveau Kira et elle l'avait de nouveau surpris en parlant de la transmission sans qu'il n'en touche mot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryuzaki ?

Le brun cligna des yeux, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait fixé tout ce temps. Il regarda son café quelques secondes puis se retourna vers elle.

\- Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? esquiva-t-il.

Elle claqua la langue, d'un air agacé.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Watari me harcèle déjà assez avec ça. Oui, j'ai mangé. Je mange même trop depuis que je suis ici.

L ne put retenir un sourcil dubitatif. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la silhouette de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être physionomiste pour remarquer qu'elle était maigre. Il était mal placé pour parler à ce sujet mais lui avait une masse musculaire proportionnelle à son poids. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne portait que des jeans lâches et des tee-shirts trop grands pour elle, leur style vestimentaire était drôlement similaire si ce n'est que lui portait ces vêtements pour être à l'aise alors qu'elle semblait se cacher derrière comme une carapace.

\- Où en es-tu de ton japonais ? reprit-il pour changer de sujet tout en sirotant son café.

-_ Je pense que je commence à me débrouiller plutôt bien_, lui répondit-elle en japonais.

Elle n'avait pas bégayé, ni hésiter. L décida de continuer sur cette lancée.

\- _Pas mal, et niveau compréhension ?_

-_ J'ai compris ta phrase, c'est déjà un début, je m'entraine tous les jours avec les autres pour me forcer à prendre l'habitude._

\- _N'oublie pas de "rouler" les "R", ils se prononcent plus comme un "L"._

\- Hin hin, fit-elle en baillant.

Oui, définitivement, elle dormait autant qu'elle mangeait, c'est-à-dire pas assez. Le détective ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose d'habituel chez elle mais il ressentit une pointe d'agacement à ce qu'elle néglige autant sa santé avant de vite la chasser. Encore une fois, il était mal placé pour parler.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudainement sur Watari qui venait le réapprovisionner une dernière fois avant d'aller dormir. En fait, ils étaient une bande d'insomniaques. Le vieil homme, malgré son âge, ne dormait que deux ou trois heures par nuit, passant tout son temps à veiller sur L, s'obligeant parfois à rester éveillé quand la situation l'exigeait. Il les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous devriez aller dormir un peu tous les deux.

Angy se tourna vers l'anglais, alors qu'elle regardait son écran d'un oeil vitreux depuis qu'elle avait baillé.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître impolie mais vu votre âge, vous ne devriez pas vous même être déjà en train de dormir ?

Elle avait ce petit ton mélangeant taquinerie et sarcasme qui faisait intérieurement sourire le détective. C'était dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas - sans jamais oser l'avouer. Watari la regarda d'un oeil farouche.

\- Mademoiselle Wright, si vous ne voulez pas que vos réserves de coca disparaissent comme par magie, je vous conseille de garder pour vous vos remarques sur mon âge.

Angy éclata de rire et se redressa, fermant son ordinateur au passage.

\- Oula, si vous me servez du "mademoiselle Wright" c'est que j'ai franchi une ligne. Etant donné que je tiens encore à ma vie, et que ma vie ne peut être tenue sans coca, je vais de ce pas m'éclipser et aller dormir comme la bonne adolescente docile que je suis. Bye !

Elle les salua d'un signe de la main. L la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il ravala aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard agacé de Watari. Il pencha la tête sur le côté dans une moue qu'il voulu enfantine.

\- Merci pour les gâteaux Quillish, je te promets de dormir un peu avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Le vieil homme grogna, parfaitement conscient de se faire manipuler mais décida de botter en touche pour ce coup là et d'aller prendre quelques heures de sommeil - sincèrement, il les méritait.

.

* * *

Le ch.6 sera donc dimanche soir, avec un léger bond dans le temps jusqu'à la libération de Light et Misa, l'enquête reprendra son cours.

Bye,

Chihaya


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes, **

Voilà le chapitre six avec la libération de Light, de Misa et l'emménagement dans l'immeuble !

_**Nickname :** Salut à toi et merci pour tes commentaires ! Angy est barrée, ouais et franchement, j'ai aimé jouer avec Mello, Near et Matt de cette façon en leur donnant une dynamique différente, c'était vivifiant. Qu'on ne sache pas pour les yeux c'était voulu mais du coup tu as eu la réponse dans le chapitre quatre, étant donné qu'elle voit le nom de L. Je te laisse découvrir la suite : )_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Libération et anniversaire acides**

Il fallait bien que ça arrive au moins une fois… Cela faisait un mois que Angy était au japon et durant ce laps de temps, ils avaient changés d'hôtel cinq ou six fois. Cependant, tous ceux où ils avaient été jusque là possédaient des douches occidentales. La jeune fille était présentement en train de tenir un petit tabouret entre ses mains et imaginait le nombre de fesses qui avaient du se poser dessus par le passé. Dégoûtée, elle le laissa tomber par terre et se précipita dans le salon où les policiers ainsi que L discutaient autour d'un café en attendant que Watari finisse l'installation du système des caméras sur la télé. Matsuda se tourna vers elle, surpris.

\- C'était rapide comme douche !

\- Je ne suis pas allée prendre ma douche…

\- Ah bon ? pourquoi tu te précipites dans la salle de bain à chaque fois qu'on arrive dans un nouvel hôtel alors ?

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, se donnant l'impression d'être un poisson mais ne parvenant pas à trouver une manière correcte de formuler sa phrase.

\- Disons que… votre système de douche me… perturbe.

\- Elle s'assit à la table, en face de L qui la fixait, inexpressif alors que les deux autres fronçaient les sourcils, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a notre système de douche ? insista Matsuda.

Un long frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine et elle ferma les yeux, pinçant les lèvres. Fort heureusement, Watari leur annonça que la télé était prête ce qui détourna l'attention du policier de ses malheurs. Aussitôt, l'ambiance plus détendue qu'ils traînaient avec eux quand ils changeaient d'hôtel disparut pour laisser place à une ambiance morose et pesante.

Angy avait bien conscience que les policiers ne comprenaient pas pourquoi L s'obstinait à garder Light (et donc son père) enfermés alors qu'un autre Kira courait et qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour le retrouver. Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant que le détective ne cède…

.

**oOo**

.

\- Ryuzaki, pourquoi gardes-tu Light prisonnier ? le ton de Aizawa était pressant presque agressif, libère-le, comme ça Yagami-san pourra sortir lui aussi. Light et Misa sont isolés de l'extérieur, pourtant les meurtres continuent. Ca devrait te suffire !

\- Non, répondit L, tout ce que j'ai pu vérifier c'est l'amour absolu qu'éprouve Misa pour Light.

\- Ryuzaki, reprit Aizawa sur un ton plus calme, je suis désolé mais je crois sincèrement que tu t'entêtes parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu t'es trompé.

Angy releva la tête de sa leçon de japonais. Elle continuait son apprentissage bien que sa maîtrise de la langue soit de plus en plus complète. Chaque jour, la conversation entre Aizawa et Ryuzaki se répétait inlassablement depuis qu'ils avaient changés d'hôtel mais cette fois, le policier semblait avoir atteint la limite de sa patience et semblait décidé à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. La jeune fille observa la réaction du détective.

\- Je m'en doutais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Aizawa eut un tic nerveux.

\- Comme l'a dit Light-kun, Kira a tué Lind. L. Tailor et les agents du FBI, s'il peut tuer sans disposer d'informations pourquoi les tuer dans ce cas ? Il savait très bien qu'on ne pourrait jamais le retrouver. Kira ne tue pas sans raison, c'est toi même qui nous l'as dit !

La conversation continua mais Angy restait focalisée sur L, ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle suivit du regard le chemin de son doigt jusqu'à sa coupe de glace puis remonter jusqu'à sa bouche où il léchait du bout de la langue ce qu'il avait ramassé.

\- Nous devrions plutôt penser à arrêter le vrai Kira !

Les gestes de Ryuzaki se figèrent. Il observa longuement l'écran, semblant peser le pour et le contre dans une véritable bataille interne. Finalement, il céda.

\- D'accord…

.

**oOo**

.

Le plan qu'avait mis le détective en place était tordu, même du point de vue de Angy mais elle ne doutait pas de son efficacité. Si Light était Kira, il céderait. Et s'il ne cédait pas, elle hésitait à mettre une vraie balle dans le pistolet histoire de ne pas avoir de doutes mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Le vouloir, ça c'était autre chose, un autre sentiment sur lequel elle ne s'était pas encore penchée.

L avait passé plus de deux heures à discuter en tête à tête avec Sôichirô Yagami. Désormais, ils étaient tous installés autour de la table, hormis Ryuzaki qui était comme à son habitude sur le canapé devant la télé.

\- Alors tu es le nouveau membre du Q.G. ? demanda Yagami-san en se tournant vers elle.

\- Pas exactement, pouffa-t-elle, je suis plus comme une réfugiée qui squatte des hôtels payés par d'autres personnes.

Le père de famille cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par sa réponse mais ne fit pas de remarques particulières. Watari lui expliqua rapidement la raison de sa présence ici et il hocha simplement la tête, après tout, ça ne les concernait pas et tant que Ryuzaki avait donné son accord, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il irait contre. Lorsque l'anglais commença à apporter de quoi manger sur la table, Angy s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle avait déjà mangé à midi, il était hors de question qu'elle se gave aussi ce soir. Elle rejoignit L sur le canapé et remarqua que contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il ne regardait pas l'écran.

Il fixait sa tasse de café, la mine sombre. Lentement, elle s'assit à côté de lui, les fesses sur l'accoudoir, les pieds posés sur l'assise et attendit. Le brun émergea de ses pensées au bout de quelques minutes et sembla surpris de la voir là. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de se fixer, écoutant le bruit de la conversation des policiers et le tintements des baguettes sur les bols de riz.

Ces trois jours d'attente allaient être longs…

.

**oOo**

.

Un nouvel hôtel, avec des douches occidentales (oui, même en situation de crise, Angy était allée vérifier). Le plan de Ryuzaki avait été un succès, ou un échec, elle ne savait pas trop. Néanmoins, Light et Misa allaient être libérés comme promis. Actuellement, ils prenaient une douche car après cinquante jours sans se laver, ils en avaient besoin.

Watari n'était pas là, Yagami-san et Aizawa étaient assis sur un des canapés, Matsuda debout à côté d'eux et L faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Angy était adossée à un des murs, les bras croisés et regardait les quatre hommes tour à tour. On toqua à la porte et les deux adolescents rentrèrent. Light était grand, un peu plus que L qui se tenait constamment voûté et Misa… surprenante avec son style gothique, sincèrement, Angy la préférait au naturel pour le peu qu'elle avait pu en voir à travers les caméras de la voiture.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand le détective passa une menotte au poignet de Light qu'il relia au sien. Maintenant, ils savaient tous ce qu'il entendait par surveillance 24h/24. C'était super. Si Light était Kira, son protégé venait de s'enchaîner à son meurtrier et elle, elle ne pouvait faire que subir cet état de fait. Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un moment mais elle se mit à maudire Near et Mello qui avaient refusés de parler à L de la vraie raison de sa venue.

Elle regarda d'un air torve les pleurnicheries de Misa et sa mise à la porte par Aizawa et reprit ses esprits quand elle vit L se déplacer vers son ordinateur, posé sur le bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle suivit comme les autres et remarqua à l'écran un bâtiment immense et ultra moderne. Celui que L avait fait construire et où ils vivraient à partir de maintenant - enfin, d'ici demain, le temps qu'ils emménagent et déplacent leur matériel - le temps de l'enquête.

Plus tard, les policiers repartirent, chacun pour des raisons différentes et un léger malaise s'installa entre les jeunes. Techniquement, Angy aurait dû dormir dans l'autre chambre mais elle était occupée par Misa. L lui, semblait indifférent au silence pesant et se dirigea vers les canapés, traînant un Light pas encore habitué à la chaîne derrière lui. La jeune fille soupira et les rejoignit. Au même moment, Watari entra et déposa une assiette de macarons devant L, une théière avec deux tasses pour Light et lui ainsi qu'un grand verre avec une bouteille de coca pour elle. Angy tenta d'accrocher son regard mais l'anglais disparut sans comprendre sa détresse. _Fais chier._ Elle vit le japonais se tourner vers elle.

\- Au fait, qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Angy.

\- Tu es étrangère ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit ? Le fait que je n'ai pas les yeux plissés ou mon accent à couper au couteau ? Je sais que ça ne peut pas être la couleur de mes cheveux, à ce niveau-là, je me fonds bien dans la masse.

Light fronça les sourcils tandis que L coulait un regard inexpressif vers elle, un macaron dans la bouche.

\- Je… c'est plutôt la formalité que tu as mis dans ta phrase, ça fait typiquement scolaire.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle était agacée par les remarques du châtain, Angy répliqua.

\- Désolée, apprendre le japonais en un mois et sans jamais voir rien d'autre qu'une chambre d'hôtel et trois personnes, ça ne donne pas une maîtrise parfaite de la langue.

Elle constata avec satisfaction qu'il ne répondit pas, se reculant dans le canapé pour boire son thé. La jeune fille regarda L qui ne la lâchait pas du regard et elle croisa les bras, sur la défensive, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Le silence perdura longtemps, semblant se rendre tangible pour venir les étouffer petit à petit. La patience d'Angy avait des limites (qui étaient peu élevées) aussi, elle se leva d'un bond et déclara.

\- Je vais voir Watari.

\- Tu pourrais nous refaire du thé au passage ? demanda L.

Il ne manquait pas de culot ! Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu le préfères piquant ou acide ? cracha-t-elle.

\- Je te laisse choisir pour moi, tu as l'air de t'y connaitre, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

A cet instant précis, Angy le détesta.

.

**oOo**

.

Ils avaient emménagés dans leur nouveau lieu de vie. Le bâtiment était équipé des plus récents systèmes de sécurité et sa conception architecturale relevait d'un très haut niveau d'exigence. Angy s'en étonnait guère, commençant à connaître par coeur la maniaquerie du détective. Elle avait reçu une grande chambre, avec un lit deux places si vaste qu'on pouvait y faire dormir cinq personnes, sa salle de bain personnelle (normale ! pas de petit tabouret et bain à partager !) et surtout, ce qu'elle avait préféré, un coin salon avec canapé, fauteuils et table basse devant les immenses baies vitrées qui laissait voir Tokyo s'étendre sous ses yeux.

Elle avait trouvé dans sa commode un bloc de feuilles vierges et une trousse avec divers stylos et crayons de papier. Elle n'avait plus dessiné depuis qu'elle avait quitté les Etats-Unis et elle se rendit compte que ça lui manquait. Pendant toute l'après-midi qui suivit leur arrivée dans l'immeuble, elle s'adonna à reproduire le panorama de la ville face à elle. C'était long et laborieux car elle souhaitait le reproduire le plus fidèlement possible mais lorsque ce fut fini, elle était satisfaite de son travail.

Le soleil se couchait, aussi la jeune fille se décida à aller prendre une douche avant d'aller à la "salle de travail" - c'est comme ça qu'elle appelait la salle où ils avaient établis tous leurs ordinateurs. Elle fit un détour par la cuisine où elle croisa Watari.

\- Ah Angy, je vous attendais.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Maintenant que nous sommes installés ici, vous n'aurez plus besoin de porter le bracelet électronique, le bâtiment étant suffisamment équipé en caméra de surveillance.

\- On me retire mon bracelet mais Light garde les menottes ?

\- Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas suspectée d'avoir été Kira.

\- Je vois…

L'américaine se laissa retirer le bracelet, tirant une grande satisfaction du petit -_clic_\- d'ouverture. Elle descendit du plan de travail où elle s'était assise et se dirigea vers le frigo, calant une bouteille de coca sous son bras.

\- Ryuzaki a déjà ce qu'il lui faut ?

Watari se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez en froid.

\- On n'est pas en froid, lui est insensible et moi je suis impulsive. On fait une sacré paire vue comme ça.

\- Angy… il soupira, Ryuzaki n'est pas insensible, sa solution de s'enchainer à Light faisait partie des conditions nécessaires à sa libération. C'est un mal pour un bien si on parvient à prouver qu'il n'était pas Kira.

\- Et s'il l'est au final ? il s'est enchaîné à l'homme qui souhaite à tout prix le tuer.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle prendre des risques et c'est le choix de Ryuzaki, il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

\- Donc je le répète, il est insensible.

\- Et ça vous énerve, enfonça le vieil homme.

\- Bien sûr que ça m'énerve, s'écria-t-elle. Je trouve ça stupide et irrationnel mais qui irait lui dire ? Personne ! Alors je vous le redemande, est-ce qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut ou est-ce que je vais avoir le plaisir de lui apporter une tasse de thé que je renverserais sur sa tête de pioche ?

Watari sembla considérer sa proposition avec sérieux pendant un moment. Lui aussi devait avoir envie de secouer le détective, même s'il ne le ferait jamais. Finalement il soupira.

\- Je vais lui apporter moi-même, ça évitera de créer du désordre.

\- Je n'allais pas sérieusement le faire, bougonna la jeune fille.

\- Vous connaissant, je ne parierais pas là-dessus, Angy.

Il avait dit ça sur son ton bienveillant, presque rieur et cela suffit à détendre la brune qui le suivit dans la salle de travail. L se tourna vers Watari pour le remercier et du remarquer la jeune fille car il se tourna soudainement vers elle, perché sur sa chaise. Angy le fixa, il avait toujours son petit sourire agaçant. Elle avait côtoyé pendant un mois un L presque inexpressif (même si on était pas au stade de Near, il était plutôt un mélange entre ce dernier et Mello) et maintenant il lui servait des sourires moqueurs, comme s'il se délectait de la voir en colère. Qu'il aille se faire voir, elle n'allait pas arrêter d'être énervée parce que ça lui faisait plaisir, au contraire ! ça l'énervait encore plus… _C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue cette histoire. _Lasse, elle se posa sur une des chaises de la table, en face de Matsuda et commença à discuter avec lui.

.

**oOo**

.

On était le 30 août et cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils avaient emménagés dans l'immeuble. Ce matin là, Angy se réveilla difficilement, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et s'était effondrée au petit matin après plusieurs jours sans sommeil. Il était 11h. Elle traîna le pied jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle prit une douche glacée afin de se débarrasser de cette sensation d'engourdissement. Elle passa ses habituels jean et tee-shirt puis sortit dans le couloir. Elle avait l'intention de se rendre en salle de travail mais elle croisa une Misa Amane qui semblait très remontée.

\- Salut Angy, je me suis fait mettre dehors, tu y crois ça ! Ryuzaki m'a jeté dehors alors que je venais voir Light-kun parce qu'ils ont soi-disant du travail. Non mais franchement ! Light-kun m'a dit que l'on pourrait se voir le 30 et on est le 30 ! Je veux le voir toute la journée ! Pas juste dix minutes par-ci, par-là !

La blonde parlait tellement vite que Angy mis quelques secondes à comprendre tout le sens de ses phrases.

\- Désolée pour toi… elle ne savait pas quoi répondre de plus à ça.

Misa lui attrapa soudainement les mains, la faisant sursauter.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir passer un moment chez moi ? On pourrait discuter entre filles, ça me manque tellement, il n'y a que des garçons et que des vieux sauf Light-kun mais c'est mon petit ami et Ryuzaki mais il est trop bizarre.

\- Heu, je…

\- Allez, s'il te plaiiiit.

Au secours, qu'on la sorte de là.

\- D'accord, allons-y.

_Merde. _A force de traîner avec Watari, voilà qu'elle devenait faible face aux regards suppliants et larmoyants.

\- On passe par les cuisines avant si ça ne te dérange pas.

Dans la pièce, Watari avait déjà investi les lieux, il était habillé d'un tablier et semblait confectionner un gâteau. Il se tourna vers les jeunes femmes, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Je venais juste me prendre du coca, Misa veut que je passe un moment chez elle.

Elle échangea un regard lourd de sens avec le vieil homme qui se mit à sourire encore plus.

\- Je vois, je vous apporterais une part de gâteau dans un moment.

Angy se figea à la porte du frigo.

\- Oh, pourquoi ça ? demanda Misa, vous savez, je ne mange pas trop sucré, je fais très attention à ne pas prendre de poids pour continuer à faire des photos et des tournages.

\- Vous ferez bien une petite exception aujourd'hui pour fêter la majorité de notre amie ici présente.

Angy ferma les yeux alors que Misa se tourna vers elle en poussant un grand cri strident.

\- C'est ton anniversaire ! Mais c'est super !

Loin de trouver ça super, l'américaine se retourna vers Watari pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine mais elle vit son air ravi et attentionné tandis qu'il faisait couler le glaçage sur le gâteau. Elle se rappela alors d'un autre visage, d'un autre gâteau, de la même attention et envie de vouloir faire plaisir… Elle abdiqua.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

.

**oOo**

.

Lawliet était très satisfait d'avoir pu rembarrer Misa lorsqu'elle était venue chercher Light pour passer la journée avec lui. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire alors qu'ils devaient travailler sur Kira. Non pas que lui travaillait, à vrai dire en ce moment, il faisait tout sauf travailler. La libération de Light était un échec qu'il avait du mal à accepter et cela le démotivait complètement, en plus, ils n'avaient aucune piste en ce qui concernait le nouveau Kira.

Alors depuis cinq jours, il se contentait de fixer son écran sans rien faire, ou de tourner sur lui-même avec sa chaise, s'amusant à tirer sur la chaîne pour agacer Light. Mais à dire vrai, les seuls moments qui arrivaient à le stimuler un peu étaient ceux où Angy était là. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas décoléré depuis qu'il s'était enchaîné à Light et il trouvait son énervement parfaitement cocasse. Il avait entendu sa conversation avec Watari dans la cuisine grâce aux caméras de surveillance, où elle avait émis le souhait de lui verser du thé sur la tête ce qui l'avait particulièrement fait rire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'amusait tellement de son agacement, peut-être parce que de cette façon, elle montrait qu'elle tenait à lui ? Mais qu'aurait-il à faire du fait qu'elle tienne à lui ? Il était vrai qu'il appréciait sa présence et même sa personne mais manifester de la satisfaction à ce qu'elle s'énerve pour lui était-il sain ? Il ne comprenait pas grand chose aux relations humaines de base et il n'avait jamais eu d'amis auparavant - quoi qu'il ait pu dire devant Light à ce propos. Alors peut-être que s'il était content c'est parce que Angy représentait pour lui ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus d'une amie ?

Un mouvement sur une des caméras l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Misa venait de rentrer chez elle et il s'étonna de la voir souriante. Il s'étonna encore plus de voir Angy derrière elle. Il avait loupé un épisode, là. Intrigué, il regarda les deux jeunes femmes s'installer sur les canapés du salon de la blonde. Light aussi avait relevé la tête et regardait la scène, les sourcils relevés.

.

**oOo**

.

Angy s'assit sur le canapé de Misa, débouchant sa bouteille de coca pour boire une gorgée directement au goulot.

\- Alors dis moi, pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? on aurait pu fêter ça !

La brune soupira longuement, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Et surtout pas en sachant qu'il y avait des caméras dans la pièce, mais bon, Misa ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

\- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, alors pour moi, ce jour n'est pas vraiment synonyme de fête.

Le sourire de la mannequin s'affaissa un peu et Angy espéra que sa réponse suffirait à clore le sujet, mais c'était avoir trop d'espoir.

\- Je vois, c'est vraiment triste… Du coup c'est ton père qui t'a élevée ?

Angy agrippa une mèche de cheveux et commença à tirer dessus. Elle préférait encore être enchaînée à Light que de continuer cette conversation.

\- Non, il m'a abandonné sur les marches d'un orphelinat en laissant une lettre où il y avait juste mon nom et mon prénom écrits dessus.

\- Woah, et tu as passé ta vie là-bas ou tu as été adoptée ?

_Pitié. Pitié pitié pitié. _Elle ne ferait plus de sarcasmes pendant une semaine si on venait la sortir de là.

\- J'ai été adoptée mais ça s'est mal passé.

\- Oh, alors tu as dû retourner à l'orphelinat ?

Elle allait lui couper la langue.

\- Misa, si j'avais été à l'orphelinat, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, non ?

D'accord, elle l'avait dit sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'avait prévu mais c'était la faute… de la puissance divine on va dire, parce qu'elle avait appelé à l'aide et que personne n'était venu, voilà.

La blonde se renfrogna un peu et commença à grignoter une pomme qu'elle avait pris dans les cuisines. Angy se dit que même si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fêter son anniversaire, celui-ci était quand même l'un des plus étranges qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu. Elle était dans un pays étranger, aux us et coutumes bizarres et compliquées et où même si elle parlait et comprenait mieux la langue, elle se sentait parfois perdue. Sa vie liée à un détective excentrique qui était le portrait craché de son ancien meilleur ami qui avait tenté de la tuer par strangulation avant de vouloir se suicider par le feu. Coincée entre les griffes d'une mannequin trop curieuse et sa seule possibilité de repli incluait forcément un petit con soupçonné d'être un tueur de masse. _Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday to me… _

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra, c'était Watari qui leur apportait une part de gâteau à chacune. Heureusement, il n'avait pas mis de bougie. Angy remercia chaleureusement le vieil homme. Même si elle détestait ce jour, l'attention de l'anglais était tout simplement adorable et la touchait profondément. Au moins sur ce point, elle n'eut pas à faire semblant.

Pendant un moment, elles dégustèrent leur part en silence mais vu que silence et Misa ne sont pas faits pour aller ensemble, la blonde recommença à parler.

\- Au fait, je me posais une question.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle, craignant le pire.

\- Pourquoi tu portes toujours ces vieilles fringues sur toi ? Elles ne te mettent pas du tout en valeur, on dirait que tu nages dedans.

Angy laissa tomber sa fourchette à dessert dans son assiette, dégoûtée. Peu importe si Dieu existait ou pas, aujourd'hui, il n'avait clairement pas envie de lui venir en aide.

\- Tu sais Misa, tu as vraiment un don pour trouver les sujets qui fâchent dit-elle en posant l'assiette sur la table basse, l'appétit coupé.

\- Oh allez, j'ai des tonnes de vêtements que je ne porte plus. S'ils te vont je peux tous te les donner, on à qu'à aller les essayer, s'écria-t-elle, ravie.

\- Non merci, ces vêtements me conviennent très bien.

\- Mais ils sont moooooches, geignit la blonde. Tu peux juste essayer alors, tu n'es pas obligée de les prendre.

\- Non, Misa.

\- Laisse moi au moins te maquiller, ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas pu faire des activités de fille avec une fille ! s'il te plaît !

Elle aurait dû rester dans sa chambre… Au moment où elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver plus d'arguments pour éviter que Misa joue avec elle comme avec une poupée, on toqua à la porte. Surprises, elles se retournèrent pour apercevoir Light - bien sûr suivi de L. Misa poussa un hurlement strident et se jeta sur Light, le serrant contre elle. Ryuzaki les contourna, prenant un virage plus large qu'il n'était nécessaire et se dirigea vers Angy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Tu m'en dois une, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, le fixant toujours bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas Dieu mais quelqu'un l'avait bien entendu et était venu la sauver. Une bouffée de joie lui monta dans la poitrine et elle eut envie de se jeter au cou du détective mais n'en fit rien, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait. Alors elle se contenta de sourire et lui murmurer un _merci… _plein de reconnaissance.

.

**oOo**

.

Si Ryuzaki n'avait pas été là, Angy aurait envisagé la possibilité d'ouvrir une fenêtre et de se jeter dans le vide depuis longtemps. Assise à côté du détective, elle regardait en face d'elle une Misa complètement collée au bras d'un Light qui semblait profondément agacé. Au moins, elle pouvait tirer une certaine joie de son malheur. La chaîne reliant les deux hommes traînait sur le tapis entre les canapés. Si on exposait la situation, Angy et Light s'ignoraient complètement, Ryuzaki mangeait le gâteau que la brune n'avait pas fini, l'air profondément ennuyé et Misa monologuait sans se rendre compte que personne ne prêtait attention à ses babillages. Les policiers, s'ils regardaient les caméras, devaient bien se marrer.

L'américaine tourna la tête, regardant L qui jouait avec le glaçage du gâteau, la mine sombre. Elle avait bien constaté ces derniers jours que sa motivation semblait au point mort et elle était persuadée que c'était dû à la libération de Light. Le détective ne s'était certainement jamais trompé auparavant et là, on l'avait forcé à abdiquer alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir trouver le tueur. De plus, les pistes pour atteindre le nouveau Kira étaient inexistantes ou du moins introuvables pour le moment. Même s'il elle était remontée (bien que sa colère se soit apaisée depuis qu'il était venu dans l'appartement de Misa), elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle savait que son rôle était juste de le protéger, de lui permettre d'être immunisé contre Kira mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attacher au détective. Le plus ironique c'est que c'était dans sa colère qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'elle tenait à lui. Angy n'avait pas de véritable ami. Elle avait eu Beyond, qui avait rempli le rôle d'ami, de grand frère ou petit frère à la fois et depuis, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas s'attacher aux gens de la rue. Trop compliqué, toujours éphémère. Il y avait bien des personnes qu'elle appréciait forcément, comme Laetitia, sauf que partir à l'autre bout du monde pour une durée indéterminée ne l'avait pas dérangée. Mais quand elle pensait à la résolution de l'enquête, elle sentait son coeur se serrer à l'idée de devoir dire adieu à Ryuzaki. Le seul avantage qu'elle avait dans cette relation, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à supporter la peine de le voir mourir, vu qu'elle y passerait aussi dans ce cas. Soudain, elle entendit son nom et se tourna vers Light, surprise.

\- Tu peux répéter ? Je n'écoutais pas.

Elle vit le regard choqué que Misa lançait à Light et se demanda ce qu'il se passait, à côté d'elle, le détective s'était figé, la main à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Light sourit, l'air mauvais.

\- Je te disais, ça ne doit pas être facile d'apprécier le jour de son anniversaire dans ces conditions.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Murmura-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Et bien, une mère morte en accouchant et un père qui n'a même pas voulu de toi et t'a laissé sur les marches d'un orphelinat, c'est à se demander comment tu as pu être adoptée… ah non c'est vrai, ça s'est "mal passé".

Angy resta figée. L'animosité entre Light et elle était présente depuis la seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés et il était clair qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour entamer une bonne relation. Toutefois, il y a avait un écart entre leurs piques cyniques et la cruauté dont il venait de faire preuve. Elle même était choquée que lui, puisse dire une telle chose.

Elle sentit une rage brute, sauvage lui couler dans les veines. Avant même qu'elle en ait conscience, elle s'était mise debout sur la table basse et avait balancé son pied dans le menton du châtain. L'impact, violent, lui fit craquer la cheville - sans la fouler, heureusement - et le japonais décolla du canapé pour aller s'écraser plus loin, emportant une plante avec lui qui s'éclata sur le sol.

La chaîne tira sur le poignet de Ryuzaki qui fit un bond en avant. Il eut le réflexe de se poser sur ses pieds avant de tomber par terre. Il se tourna vers Angy mais cette dernière se précipitait déjà sur Light qui venait de se relever. Elle lui balança son poing mais il le para. Loin de se démonter, elle lui asséna un coup de genou dans le ventre et enchaîna avec un coup de boule qui fit reculer l'adolescent de plusieurs pas.

\- Angy, calme toi !

L'américaine ne le regarda même pas mais s'approcha de lui. Il la vit attraper la chaîne juste au niveau de son poignet et se remettre face à Light qui s'essuyait le nez - il pouvait voir d'ici qu'elle lui avait cassé.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament de frapper une fille mais toi, depuis que je t'ai vue, je t'ai en horreur, cracha-t-il.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas et lui fit signe de venir avec son index, un sourire provocant sur les lèvres. Lawliet ne savait pas quoi faire. Dans un sens, il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de la jeune fille, sa colère mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser se battre…

Il vit Light jeter son poing au visage d'Angy qui tourna sur elle-même, faisant pression sur son corps pour qu'il tourne en même temps qu'elle et lui envoyer un coup de pied retourné au niveau de la gorge. Light vola et ils furent entraînés dans sa chute. Toutefois, Ryuzaki ne ressentit aucune douleur au poignet, la main d'Angy tenant toujours la chaîne avait reçue le coup de pression à sa place. Malgré lui, il perdit l'équilibre et retomba légèrement sur la brune qui fut déstabilisée. Elle chancela en même temps que Light revenait à la charge avec un crochet du droit tout en criant. Instinctivement, L passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la poussa sur le côté dans un geste de protection mais elle prit appui sur ses jambes pour le forcer à reculer et elle se prit le coup. Ils entendirent un craquement et le détective la vit tourner la tête sous le choc, crachant du sang en même temps.

\- Ryuzaki ne te mêle pas de ça ! Lui hurla Light.

\- Calme toi ! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? claqua le brun.

\- Elle a frappé la première !

\- Avec ce que tu lui as dit tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle te serre dans ses bras ?

Une main se posa sur son torse. Il glissa son regard jusqu'à celui de la brune qui le força à reculer. Elle avait la lèvre fendue. Sans prévenir, elle envoya un coup de poing à Light mais rusa et profita du fait qu'il essaye de parer pour de nouveau lui envoyer un coup de pied. Le châtain réagit à temps et se protégea de son bras. Le pied de l'adolescente se logea sur son poignet, brisant la montre qu'il portait, l'envoyant voler plus loin.

Un échange de coups s'ensuivit et L subissait, impuissant. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'agilité et la force de Angy. Elle frappait avec précision, esquivait gracieusement et encaissait sans s'écrouler. Le tout en le maintenant lui à une distance respectable des coups de Light et de son propre corps pour qu'il parvienne à la maintenir.

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et aperçut les policiers. Aizawa se jeta sur Angy, la soulevant même du sol alors qu'elle se débattait. Sôichirô se précipita sur son fils qui venait de s'écrouler au sol. Light était dans un sale état : lèvre et arcade fendues, nez cassé, oeil au beurre noir, vêtements déchirés… Matsuda lui, consolait une Misa en larmes. Il soupira, quelle belle cellule d'enquête ils formaient.

Angy commença à se débattre quand elle sentit des bras l'emprisonner. Elle reconnut la voix de Aizawa qui la priait de se calmer mais elle mit quelques secondes à traiter l'information, les pensées encore emplies de rage. Elle cessa de se débattre et entendit la voix de Ryuzaki s'élever.

\- Messieurs, veuillez conduire Light à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît.

Tout en disant ça, il avait sorti une petite clé de la poche de son jean et défaisait la menotte qu'il portait à son poignet. Angy se dégagea de l'étreinte et s'avança vers les baies vitrées où elle commença à faire les cent pas, contrôlant sa respiration. _Inspiration lente, expiration profonde_… Elle vit L qui parlait, le regard tourné vers une des caméras mais elle avait l'impression d'être devenue sourde, n'entendant rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement, et cette fichue épaule qui lui faisait si mal.

Soudain, elle sentit une pression au niveau de son bras droit et se retint de pousser un cri de douleur quand une décharge lui remonta jusqu'à l'épaule. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard du détective, indéchiffrable. Doucement, il la guida jusqu'à un des canapés et la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, les autres étaient déjà partis. Il la força à s'asseoir au moment où Watari entrait, une trousse de secours à la main. L s'assit sur le canapé d'en face, dans sa position habituelle et mordillant son pouce avec force.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer la lèvre. Watari tenait un morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool et lui tamponnait légèrement la blessure qu'elle avait reçue. La voix de L s'éleva soudain et elle s'aperçut que les bourdonnements avaient disparus.

\- Où as tu appris à te battre comme ça ?

\- Dans la rue… elle ne put pas ajouter autre chose au risque d'avaler le coton la prochaine fois que Watari le rapprocherait de son visage.

\- Tu sais que si tu m'avais laissé faire, tu ne te serais pas pris le coup ?

Angy ignora les soins, tournant vivement la tête pour fixer le brun, les sourcils froncés.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas forcé à reculer tu te serais pris le coup à ma place, Ryuzaki, c'était hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive.

Elle n'aperçut pas le regard que le détective et Watari échangèrent. Ce dernier souriait légèrement tandis que le brun mâchonnait son pouce avec plus de vigueur.

\- Est-ce que vous avez mal autre part, Angy ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, ignorant sa douleur à l'épaule.

\- Vérifie lui l'épaule Watari, elle a eu un mouvement brusque quand je lui ai touché le bras tout à l'heure.

Angy fusilla le détective du regard.

\- Pas la peine, ce n'est rien.

\- A ce stade, c'est moi qui décide si ce n'est rien ou pas, répliqua L.

\- Je n'enlèverais pas mon tee-shirt !

\- Tu as peur de dévoiler quelque chose que l'un de nous n'aurait jamais vu peut-être ?

Elle le fixa, outrée. Soudain, elle sentit la main de Watari passer doucement sur son épaule. Peu importe la délicatesse qu'il mettait dans son geste, la douleur fut telle qu'elle poussa un sifflement.

\- C'est déboîté, il faut que je la replace avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas besoin d'enlever votre haut.

L'américaine accepta, incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps la douleur. Watari la fit s'asseoir droite, les jambes bien pliées devant elle. Son regard s'ancra dans celui de Ryuzaki. Alors que le vieil homme commençait à lui lever le bras, le détective se leva précipitamment et vint s'accroupir devant elle, attrapant sa main valide de la sienne et la serrant fort. Elle eut l'espoir que la beauté du geste lui permette d'ignorer la douleur mais il n'en fut rien. Un craquement qu'elle trouva horrible résonna dans la pièce et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ryuzaki serra plus fort ses doigts ou bien était-ce elle qui lui broyait les siens, elle ne savait plus.

La sensation dura encore quelques secondes avant de s'atténuer. Doucement, Watari lui fit baisser le bras et le plia contre sa poitrine en lui demandant de garder la position pendant qu'il lui ferait un bandage qu'elle devrait le garder au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Pendant tout ce temps, ses yeux n'avaient pas lâchés ceux de L.

\- Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça…

\- Entre nous, il l'avait cherché.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis désolée que tu aies été entraîné entre nous deux, murmura-t-elle.

\- En étant enchaîné à lui, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, Angy. C'est le double tranchant de cette peine car vois-tu, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, il lui arrivera pareil. Si je meurs, il meurt, car on est enchaîné.

La jeune fille serra les dents. C'était à elle qu'il était ench… non, lié. C'était elle qui mourrait avec lui si une telle chose devait se produire. Mais elle voyait où se trouvait la logique du brun et comprenait un peu mieux les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce choix, en dépit de tout le reste. Bien sûr, elle ne cautionnait toujours pas mais plutôt que de s'énerver et râler sur la situation, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour protéger Ryuzaki des menaces internes, et même celles qui pouvaient possiblement se trouver enchaînées à lui.

Doucement, elle leva son bras valide et passa sa main sur la joue du détective. Elle craignait qu'il ne se recule mais il ne le fit pas, posant même sa main par dessus la sienne. Angy repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en imaginant la fin de l'enquête, cette tristesse, et compris. Elle s'était déjà attachée au brun, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il était son ami et de ce fait, elle devait tout faire pour lui venir en aide et le protéger. Alors elle le ferait, et correctement, cette fois.

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Une petite précision, je sais que le comportement de Light diffère un peu de celui de l'animé et qu'on a peut-être plus l'impression d'avoir à faire à Kira qu'à Light mais malgré toute la sympathie que je peux avoir pour lui de base, en me mettant du point de vue d'Angy, c'est quelqu'un qui l'insupporterait de base alors j'ai intensifié cette animosité au maximum. D'ailleurs l'idée de la bagarre vient de l'oeuvre originale, c'est assez inspirant xD On commence à en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé d'Angy et sur les pensées de L.

Le prochain chapitre sera mercredi,

Bye,

Chihaya


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes,**

Voilà le chapitre sept avec la suite des événements du précédent et une légère avancée dans l'enquête !

La relation de L et Angy prend un nouveau tournant mais je vous laisse découvrir : )

.

_**Nickname :** Salut salut ! J'ai toujous adoré imaginer les réactions que pourrait avoir Watari face à la taquinerie. Disons que je m'amuse à le "maltraiter". Light EST un gros enfoiré du pdv d'Angy. Je répète que pour moi, quand il n'est pas sous l'influence du cahier, je l'adore, mais bon. Effectivement j'avance dans la trame et j'explique les raisons à la fin quant à nos deux têtes de mules, ils n'en sont qu'au début, t'inquiètes x)_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Amitié**

Il était 3h du matin et une fois n'étant pas coutume, Angy ne dormait pas. Elle avait passé le reste de sa journée d'anniversaire pourrie à somnoler sous les effets des médicaments que Ryuzaki l'avait forcée à avaler ne se réveillant que le lendemain matin, tard. Et depuis, elle boudait dans sa chambre, comme une enfant.

Toutefois, elle ne perdait pas de vue les réflexions qu'elle s'était faite, se promettant de protéger le détective et donc de toute faire pour attraper Kira. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'impliquer plus dans l'enquête et puis ça lui ferait une raison de plus pour squatter la salle de travail - même si elle y passait déjà la majeure partie de ses journées.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine, plongée dans la pénombre. Watari avait dû aller se coucher. Tranquillement, elle sortit une nouvelle bouteille de coca du frigo et s'affaira à la préparation d'un thé noir. Pendant que l'eau chauffait dans la bouilloire, elle disposa plusieurs mini éclairs au chocolat, café et vanille dans une assiette. Elle la prit dans une main, la bouilloire dans l'autre, tenant une tasse qu'elle avait remplie de sucres autour de son petit doigt et cala la bouteille de coca sous son menton.

Son trajet fut périlleux. Ryuzaki était installé devant son ordinateur sur lequel il tapait frénétiquement, Light à côté de lui dormait, la tête posée sur son clavier, le cou dans une mauvaise position - ce qui la fit sourire. Le rictus provoqua un déséquilibre et elle se figea avant de faire tomber quelque chose par terre. Le détective se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Angy parcourut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et lui jeta presque la tasse ainsi que l'assiette dans les mains.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a un chariot dans la cuisine ?

\- Merci p'tit génie, je n'y avais pas pensé figure toi, cingla-t-elle.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes visites nocturnes, sache le.

\- C'est ça, plains toi. Sans moi tu aurais dû aller te chercher à manger et à boire tout seul.

\- Ce qui m'aurait fait perdre un temps précieux pour l'enquête, fit semblant de gémir le brun.

\- Effectivement, alors en bonne âme dévouée, je me suis sacrifiée à la douce cause qu'est la Justice et je t'ai apporté de quoi survivre jusqu'au réveil de Watari.

\- C'est trop d'honneur.

\- Je sais, je suis géniale.

Ils se mirent à rire, Angy d'un ton plus franc tandis que Lawliet se contentait de pouffer, le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Sur quoi tu travailles ?

Elle avait bien remarqué que les informations à l'écran ne concernaient pas l'affaire Kira. Ryuzaki jeta un coup d'oeil à son ordinateur et se retourna vers elle, avalant un éclair au passage.

\- Un attentat au Nigeria, les forces de police sont complètement dépassées alors on a fait appel à moi.

Angy hésita à lui demander s'il s'en sortait mais trouva sa question ridicule - et un peu dangereuse au vu des récents évènements avec Kira. Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers le bureau où elle dénicha une feuille vierge et deux crayons de papier, certainement laissés par un des policiers et se mit à dessiner. Une mèche de ses cheveux glissa sur la feuille, l'agaçant. Rapidement, elle les noua en un chignon, coinçant l'autre bout de bois pour le maintenir. A ses côtés, L s'était remis à taper sur son clavier.

Une heure passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne reparle, tous les deux absorbés dans leur tâche. Néanmoins, le regard de la jeune fille glissait régulièrement vers le détective. Il semblait totalement imperturbable, les yeux fixés sur son écran, ne clignant quasiment jamais. A cet instant, malgré sa posture voûtée, ses cheveux complètement désordonnés et ses cernes imposantes, elle le trouva beau. Lawliet était une belle personne, quoi qu'on puisse en penser au premier regard.

Angy rangea son premier dessin, reprenant une nouvelle feuille et se tourna plus franchement vers le détective, commençant à le dessiner. Elle se souvenait avoir déjà fait le portrait de Beyond et constata des différences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux. L était plus grand, les épaules légèrement plus larges, ses yeux étaient plus plissés que ceux de Beyond et ses lèvres un peu plus épaisses. En soit, les détails étaient infimes mais pour l'américaine, c'était suffisant.

Elle était penchée sur son travail, occupée à remplir de couleur ce qui représentait les cheveux corbeaux du détective quand il se pencha vers elle.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je m'occupe. Tu as déjà fini ton enquête ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu es en train de me dessiner ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas, je le détruirais après l'avoir fini.

\- Pourquoi le commencer alors ?

\- J'avais envie d'avoir un modèle plutôt que d'imaginer cette fois.

\- Tu pouvais trouver une image sur le net, répondit le brun.

\- Oui mais ça n'aurait pas été toi.

Angy réfléchit à sa phrase après l'avoir dite et se rendit compte du double sens qu'elle pouvait prendre. A en croire l'expression étonnée de Ryuzaki, lui non plus ne semblait pas savoir comment interpréter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Gênée, elle voulut changer de sujet.

\- Alors ton enquête ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet, répliqua-t-il.

_Flûte._ Elle soupira.

\- J'ai toujours aimé faire des portraits des personnes autour de moi et entre toi et Light, Ryuzaki, qui crois-tu que j'allais choisir ?

\- Light est plus bel homme que moi, répondit le brun sans émotion.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de beauté physique, elle grogna, retenant son envie de l'assommer pour sa stupidité, mais de l'ensemble de la personne, ce qu'elle dégage, ce qu'elle représente, ce qu'elle est tout simplement. Et sans parler de ça, tu es beau, pas de la même manière que Light mais à ta façon.

\- Je te remercie pour ta sincérité, Angy.

Et il se retourna vers son ordinateur. La jeune fille le regarda, perplexe. Elle lui avait pourtant fait un compliment, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était refermé sur lui-même ? Et après on disait que c'était les femmes qui étaient compliquées ? Elle se pressa les yeux avec les doigts dans un geste fatigué, oubliant la présence de ses lentilles. Sans le vouloir, l'une d'elle se décala, lui donnant l'impression qu'on essayait de lui taillader la rétine. Les larmes montèrent instantanément et elle se leva d'un bond, courant jusqu'à la cuisine ignorant le détective qui venait de l'appeler.

.

**oOo**

.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Elle était stupide mais à force de vivre avec ses lentilles vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre elle finissait parfois par les oublier.

\- Angy ?

Génial, il ne manquait plus que lui. Il avait sérieusement réveillé Light pour venir la voir alors qu'il l'avait repoussée juste avant ? Elle se dépêcha de remettre sa lentille, sans prendre la peine de la rincer et se tourna pour faire face au détective. Il était seul.

\- Où est Light ?

\- Je l'ai enchaîné à la table. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je me suis mis le doigt dans l'oeil…

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- C'est un de mes passe-temps favori, tu ne savais pas ?

\- Angy…

\- Retourne à ton enquête, Ryu…

Il la fixa étrangement. Ah ouais, où était passée la suite de son nom, elle l'avait mangé ou quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, déclara le détective en se rapprochant.

Elle recula de deux pas.

\- En fait, continua-t-il, depuis que tu t'es battue avec Light tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, dis moi ce qu'il y a.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle s'était battue et il venait lui dire ça ? Ce n'est pas elle qui agissait étrangement, c'était lui, nom d'un chien.

\- Tu crois que c'est moi qui agit étrangement, Ryuzaki ? Pourquoi tu t'es retourné de cette façon à l'instant alors ? Je te fais un compliment et tu m'envoies bouler.

Le détective s'approcha d'un autre pas et elle ne pouvait plus reculer, coincée par l'évier.

\- Pourquoi me faire ce compliment ?

\- Parce que c'est quelque chose que je pensais, c'est venu spontanément, je ne réfléchis pas à tout ce que je dis ! Cria-t-elle, en fait, tu sais très bien que je ne réfléchis quasiment jamais avant de parler, contrairement à toi.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis beau ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et l'ouvrit de nouveau avant de la refermer encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire, Ryuzaki ?

\- Ce que tu penses réellement.

Il la testait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi de cette façon ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il agisse ainsi, aussi brusquement ? Etait-ce le fait qu'elle s'était battue et avait montré une partie d'elle plus sombre que l'adolescente un peu cynique ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas clairement ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà demandé, Angy.

Elle soupira profondément.

\- Oui, tu es beau. Je te trouve beau. Ca te va comme réponse ?

\- Parce que je ressemble à Beyond ou simplement parce que je suis moi ?

\- Pardon ?!

La jeune fille chercha à s'éloigner mais le brun réagit avant et la coinça, plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps. Leurs visages étaient à la même hauteur.

\- Beyond était mon ami. Je me foutais qu'il soit beau ou non, bordel !

Le détective claqua la langue à son gros mot, le regard plein de reproches et renchérit.

\- Donc je ne suis pas un simple substitut à cette amitié perdue ?

Les larmes montèrent de nouveau aux yeux de la brune sans que les lentilles en soient la cause cette fois.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Il y a une probabilité de 43% que ce soit le cas.

\- Je… elle ne put empêcher sa voix de s'enrailler, je pensais avoir suffisamment montré que j'étais passée au-dessus de vos ressemblances physiques. Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui ressembles que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi !

\- C'est juste parce que je suis beau alors ?

\- C'est parce que je te considère comme mon ami ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle avait crié si fort qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée que Light se réveille en sursaut dans l'autre pièce. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues et elle ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, essayant de se cacher comme elle pouvait du détective lorsqu'elle le sentit passer ses bras dans son dos et la serrer contre lui avec force.

\- Est-il normal de trouver que son ami est beau ?

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Ryuzaki, fit-elle entre deux sanglots avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de reprendre avec une voix moins mouillée, ce n'est pas anormal de trouver des personnes belles, qu'elles soient nos amis ou non.

\- Je vois… marmonna-t-il

\- Tu es tellement stupide quand tu t'y mets.

Le remarque blessa un peu le brun qui fit la moue mais resserra son étreinte.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami, Angy. Encore moins une amie, au féminin alors…

\- Tu as eu peur et tu as voulu me tester pour voir si je n'étais pas en train de te manipuler ?

\- En quelque sorte… avoua-t-il.

\- Garde moi dans tes bras, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si tu me lâches avant que je ne me sois calmée, je mords la première partie de ton corps que je croise.

\- Tu sais que c'est très tendancieux ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Ryuzaki ?

\- Oui ?

\- Arrête de parler.

Le brun se permit de sourire, sachant que personne ne le verrait, sauf peut-être Watari s'il était réveillé et regardait ce qu'il se passait. Ca lui faisait tellement étrange de se dire qu'il avait une amie. Le grand détective L, seul et inconnu de tous avait une amie et en plus, c'était une vraie chieuse. Ils étaient un peu comme le feu et la glace. La remarque qu'elle avait fait au vieil homme une fois était plutôt juste : elle était impulsive et lui plutôt… stoïque. Lawliet avait bien conscience de n'agir comme ça qu'avec Angy et c'était ce qui l'avait dérangé. A ses côtés, il se montrait plus humain, laissant la partie "détective solitaire" de sa personnalité être mise de côté. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose. Du moins, pas quand d'autres personnes étaient présentes.

Il se rappelait du Noël dernier, en 2003 qu'il avait passé à la Wammy. Near était arrivé peu de temps avant et le contraste qu'il provoquait avec Mello était assez frappant. L'un explosif et l'autre introverti. Lawliet s'était reconnu à la fois chez le blond que chez le blanc. Il en avait parlé avec Watari, alors qu'ils discutaient de ses possibles successeurs et l'inventeur lui avait répondu qu'il était plutôt bon de ne pas vivre dans des extrêmes. Le juste milieu était l'idéal. Lui n'était pas forcément d'accord avec cette idée mais il devait bien avouer que sa relation avec Angy s'était construite sur ce juste-milieu dont il faisait preuve.

Soit. Il pouvait bien être le détective implacable et tranchant dans la sphère "publique" et accepter ce juste-milieu lors de ses échanges avec l'américaine. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début et ils en étaient là désormais. Dans la cuisine, un câlin de réconciliation après leur première dispute. Décidément, cette affaire Kira le poussait à vivre des expériences inédites.

.

**oOo**

.

Ils étaient revenus dans la salle de travail, Ryuzaki avait repassé la menotte à son poignet - Light ne s'était toujours pas réveillé - et Angy avait rangé son dessin incomplet dans la poche de son jean après l'avoir plié. Depuis, elle était restée silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une façon d'aborder L au sujet de l'enquête. C'était ce pour quoi elle était venue, à la base. 6h30 sonna quand Watari arriva dans la salle, réglé comme une horloge.

\- Laissez moi deviner, aucun de vous n'a dormi cette nuit encore ?

\- C'est la faute de Ryuzaki, il m'a obligé à rester à côté de lui pour lui servir du café quand il n'en avait plus.

L'anglais se tourna vers le brun, surpris.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Angy ?

\- Oui mais vu que je ne crois plus au père Noël je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de cadeaux sous mon sapin parce que je n'ai pas été sage, ricana la jeune fille.

\- D'ailleurs, quitte à ce que tu restes ici, autant que tu te rendes utile.

Tout en lui disant ça, le détective se pencha vers un des tiroirs et en sortit un lourd dossier qu'il lui tendit. Elle l'attrapa et regarda ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur la pochette "Affaire Kira".

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Des notes de tous les entretiens et théories qu'on a pu élaborer depuis le début de l'enquête. Je les ai toutes répertoriées et imprimées en exemplaire unique alors fais attention à ne pas en perdre.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

\- J'aimerais que tu lises le tout et avoir ton avis sur la question, si tu veux bien, un point de vue extérieur peut parfois aider à voir les choses plus clairement. Quand tu l'auras fini, je détruirais le dossier et tu pourras avoir accès aux derniers éléments qu'on a sur le nouveau Kira.

Angy resta silencieuse quelques secondes, fixant le brun qui continuait de travailler sur son ordinateur. Elle était bénie par la chance sur ce coup. Enthousiaste à l'idée de se pencher sur le dossier, elle bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Je vais prendre une douche histoire de me rafraîchir les idées et je m'y mets de suite. Merci, Ryuzaki.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, courant presque jusqu'à la porte. Le brun se tourna vers Watari qui lui apportait un cheese-cake et sa tasse de café.

\- Je vois que suite à notre discussion, la nuit t'a portée conseil.

Lawliet soupira, un peu grincheux. C'est sûr que la nuit avait été pleine de rebondissements, et encore que l'inventeur en avait loupé certains… Quoi que. Dans le doute, le détective préféra battre en retraite.

\- Contente-toi de réveiller Light, s'il te plait.

\- Bien sûr, Ryu.

_Saleté._

.

**oOo**

.

Angy était penchée depuis plusieurs heures sur le dossier de Kira. Elle s'était assise sur l'un des deux canapés installés dans la salle de travail, un peu à l'écart des détectives. Devant elle, des dizaines de feuilles éparpillées, surlignées en différentes couleurs ou annotées de petits commentaires. Vu que Ryuzaki comptait le détruire quand elle aurait fini, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait dessus. Et ça l'arrangeait car elle avait une mémoire plutôt visuelle.

Les différents éléments concernant Light étaient frappants. Tout portait vraiment à croire qu'il était Kira même si aucune preuve tangible n'avait pu être trouvée contre lui. Raye Penber était mort dans des circonstances obscures et avait surveillé la famille Yagami. Il avait été placé sous vidéo-surveillance mais n'avait pas eu de comportement suspect. Son père était policier, il pouvait donc pirater son ordinateur pour avoir accès au dossier de l'enquête mais rien n'avait été trouvé à ce sujet. Light semblait être à la fois le suspect parfait et la victime parfaite. Il pouvait soit être Kira et avoir déjoué tous les plans mis en oeuvre contre lui avec un brio, soit il avait été choisi par Kira pour se faire porter comme coupable et forcer la police à s'acharner contre lui.

Le fait que le second Kira soit Amane Misa (et ça c'était vérifiable car on avait retrouvé des preuves chez elle comme quoi elle avait envoyé les vidéos à Sakura-TV) venait faire pencher la balance. Elle avait été arrêtée, quelques jours après Light s'était rendu en prétendant qu'il était possible qu'il soit Kira sans en avoir conscience et ensuite, tout était parti en cacahuète - c'était elle qui le disait comme ça, Ryuzaki avait utilisé des termes plus professionnels. Ils avaient tous les deux eu un brusque changement de comportement pouvant presque s'apparenter à de la schizophrénie et depuis, ils clamaient haut et fort leur innocence, hurlant au complot. Angy relut une des feuilles concernant les messages vidéos envoyés par Misa au Kira qu'avait joué la cellule d'enquête.

"_Je pense que vous n'avez pas les yeux_".

Les Yeux.

Le second Kira pouvait tuer rien qu'en voyant le visage de sa victime.

Elle, elle pouvait voir les noms de chaque personne présente grâce à ses yeux.

_Et si…_ Angy se leva d'un bond, renversant quelques feuilles au passage, il fallait qu'elle vérifie quelque chose. Elle se précipita vers le détective, attrapa une feuille et un stylo et écrivit rapidement dessus avant de lui donner. Il parcourut le message des yeux et hocha la tête. Sans un mot, il se tourna vers son ordinateur et sortit d'une petite boite une clé USB qu'il enfourna dans l'un des ports avant de transférer divers dossiers dessus. Quand se fut fait, il la retira et la donna à la brune qui partit chercher son ordinateur qu'elle laissait dans sa chambre.

Les policiers avaient assistés à l'échange silencieux mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de demander ce qu'il s'était passé, se doutant que le détective serait peu disposé à leur répondre.

Angy revient et se réinstalla sur la banquette, son ordinateur sur les genoux, des écouteurs aux oreilles. Elle avait demandé à Ryuzaki les différentes vidéos des caméras de surveillance devant Sakura-TV. Elle passa rapidement le temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ukita, effectivement, elle pouvait voir son visage mais pas son nom. Etait-ce parce qu'il était décédé ? Elle décida d'essayer avec la présentatrice qui était devant les portes du journal. A elle, elle voyait son nom et sa durée de vie. Toutefois, si elle avait le dos tourné c'était un phénomène qui ne se produisait pas. Angy avait déjà remarqué ça : quand elle ne voyait pas leurs visages, elle ignorait le nom des personnes mais à une telle distance, le second Kira s'il avait été sur place, devait forcément avoir des jumelles pour apercevoir Ukita. Elle fit un arrêt sur image à un moment où on voyait bien le visage de la présentatrice et testa durant quelques minutes de lui cacher diverses parties, notant mentalement toutes les fois où son nom disparaissait.

Le deuxième Kira avait donc les mêmes yeux qu'elle et Beyond. Pourtant, ceux de Misa n'étaient pas rouges, et c'était une caractéristique singulière à leur "pouvoir". Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moment pour lui demander au détour d'une conversation si elle portait des lentilles, même si elle en doutait. Après tout, pendant cinquante jours, elle était restée enfermée et sans hygiène, si elle avait porté des lentilles, ses yeux n'auraient pas supportés.

Quelque chose clochait, il lui manquait un élément, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel. Comment Misa avait-elle pu avoir la même faculté qu'elle sans que ses yeux ne deviennent rouges et surtout, était-ce de naissance ou le pouvoir de Kira était-il de posséder ces yeux ? Non… Car le premier Kira avait obligatoirement besoin du nom. _Fais chier… _Elle comprenait mieux la frustration que pouvait ressentir Ryuzaki à être si proche du but sans parvenir à l'atteindre.

Elle repassa plusieurs fois les informations dans sa tête, les mélangeant dans tous les sens mais dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il manquait une pièce au puzzle et qu'elle était fondamentale pour tout comprendre.

Résignée, elle repoussa les feuilles dans un coin et reprit sa lecture. Elle en était arrivée au nouveau Kira. Et les informations étaient maigres. Tout ce qu'il y avait pour le moment, c'était le nom des criminels qui étaient morts depuis la reprise des meurtres en juillet.

Angy n'apprit pas grand chose car depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Japon, elle regardait les informations tous les soirs (à la télé ou sur son ordinateur). Au début, même si elle ne comprenait pas, les images des criminels/victimes suffisait à ce qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient morts. Désormais, elle pouvait suivre le blabla des présentateurs en même temps.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une série de noms en particulier. Il y avait un détail qui la chiffonnait. Elle se pencha sur son ordinateur et chercha le site de la _NHN_. Ces criminels étaient tous les trois complices de viols en réunion et meurtres sur plusieurs fillettes âgées entre huit et douze ans. La violence des faits avait marqué Angy et elle se souvenait très bien que c'était juste la veille qu'ils libèrent Light et Misa. Or, leurs meurtres n'avaient été annoncés que dans le journal télévisé du surlendemain, bien que leurs noms aient été donnés le jour-même. Dans le journal, le présentateur disait qu'ils avaient été retrouvés morts dans l'appartement qu'ils squattaient le matin même. Donc, Kira les avait tués pendant la nuit entre le premier journal et celui-ci. Pourquoi ?

Méticuleusement, la jeune fille commença à reprendre les noms de chacune des victimes, notant le jour où ils avaient été présentés au journal télévisé et celui où ils étaient annoncés morts. Il y avait toujours un décalage. Ils étaient présentés un soir, certainement tués le suivant et leur décès était rendu public le troisième soir. Le Kira actuel ne devait pas regarder le journal en direct, il visionnait les rediffusions…

Pour les victimes dont l'heure de la mort avait pu être notée, c'était toujours tard, entre les 22h et les 2h du matin. Les horaires étaient donc réguliers. Sauf pour le vendredi. En relisant ses notes, Angy s'aperçut qu'effectivement, les personnes présentées le jeudi soir réapparaissaient uniquement dans le journal du dimanche soir, en même temps que celles du vendredi et du samedi. Il y avait quelque chose à creuser autour du vendredi soir car la brune était quasiment certaine qu'à l'instar des autres, il ne regardait pas de rediffusion ce soir là.

.

**oOo**

.

Elle dut patienter avant de pouvoir parler avec L, seule à seul. Ils étaient un vendredi soir - quelle ironie - et le vendredi, c'était le soir où tout le monde restait manger. C'était même le soir où L décollait de son bureau pour s'accroupir autour de la table. En soit ce rituel était inutile car ils travaillaient tout autant le week-end que la semaine mais cela leur permettait de décompresser le temps d'un repas bien qu'ils leur arrivent de quand même parler de l'enquête.

Angy regardait son hamburger avec peu d'appétit. Depuis qu'elle avait déclaré qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de manger exclusivement du riz blanc, Watari faisait attention de lui préparer toujours un repas différent, surtout le vendredi. Oui, elle était capricieuse mais elle pensait mériter un peu de compensation à sa situation. Et titiller le vieil homme était l'un de ses passe-temps favori. Aujourd'hui c'était hamburger avec frites maison. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours et savait qu'on lui tomberait dessus si elle quittait la table sans avaler quoi que ce soit mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était toutes ces dates et ces horaires.

Elle regarda à l'autre bout de la table où était installé Ryuzaki, mécontente qu'il soit si loin. Enfin, c'était elle qui s'était assise en fonction de ne pas être ni à côté, ni en face de Light mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en vouloir à elle-même. A ce moment-là, le brun leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas mais elle put voir dans son regard qu'il lui souriait. Étrangement, cela la calma et elle commença à avaler quelques frites histoire de se mettre en appétit.

La discussion tournait autour de ce qu'aurait fait les policiers comme métier s'ils n'avaient pas rejoints les forces de l'ordre.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, je voulais être zoologiste déclara Matsuda.

\- Ah oui, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait tes études dans ce domaine ? demanda Yagami-san.

\- Adolescent, j'ai découvert une série d'enquêtes policières et je suis tombé tellement fan du héros que je me suis dit que ma vocation était de protéger les autres et arrêter les criminels, s'enthousiasma le jeune homme. Et vous, Mr. le Directeur ?

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à faire autre chose que policier depuis le secondaire, avoua le père de famille, mais j'avoue qu'à la naissance de Light je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas plutôt m'orienter vers un métier plus bureaucrate.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu de continuer ?

\- Ma femme, elle refusait que j'abandonne mes rêves même pour ma famille et a argumenté en disant que c'était ainsi que je la rendais fière.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, approuva Aizawa. Avant de rencontrer ma femme, je n'avais aucun doute quant à ma vocation et c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de continuer après la naissance de ma fille. Je dois dire que je ne regrette pas. Même si j'espère que contrairement à Light, elle ne suivra pas mon modèle.

Le châtain se mit à rire entre deux bouchées de riz.

\- C'est vrai que si je n'avais pas eu un père policier, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu cette idée. Peut-être avocat ou procureur pourquoi pas… réfléchit-il.

Light voulait être policier mais était peut-être Kira. La brune trouva la situation pleine d'ironie. Elle venait de finir ses frites quand Aizawa se tourna vers elle.

\- Et toi Angy, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire comme études ?

Elle n'en savait foutrement rien. Il y a trois mois de cela, elle vivait dans la rue. Est-ce que c'était possible de reprendre des études après tant d'années déscolarisée ?

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, il faudrait que je passe mes _High School Degree,_ en premier lieu. Mais un métier tourné vers les enfants et les jeunes, ça c'est sûr.

\- Tu n'as pas ton diplôme ? S'étonna Matsuda.

\- Hmm… Je ne suis plus allée à l'école depuis que j'ai treize ans à vrai dire.

Tout le monde la regarda, surpris, sauf Ryuzaki qui mangeait son cheese-cake, imperturbable. Ils ne commentèrent pas plus, relançant un nouveau sujet. Finalement, le repas se finit dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Angy espérait que les policiers s'en aillent mais ils décidèrent de travailler encore un peu. Dépitée, elle décida d'aller faire passer le temps dans les cuisines.

Elle fit la moue quand elle vit que Watari n'y était pas. Tans pis, elle sortit son portable de sa poche - une habitude qu'elle avait gardée même si elle ne l'utilisait quasiment plus - et brancha ses écouteurs, laissant sa playlist en mode aléatoire.

Bien décidée à faire quelque chose de ses mains, elle s'attela à la préparation d'une génoise à la fraise. Non, ses activités n'étaient pas influencées par Ryuzaki, c'était faux. Se persuadant à haute-voix, alors qu'elle était seule, elle commença à sortir tous les ustensiles et ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin.

La jeune fille mit sa génoise au four et commença à faire un tiramisu. Ce dernier finit et la génoise cuite, elle les posa respectivement dans le frigo et sur le plan de travail puis chercha une nouvelle recette à faire, une plus compliquée et longue. Elle trouva l'Opéra et décida de faire ça. Ryuzaki aurait de quoi manger pour toute la nuit et peut-être même le lendemain avec tout ça.

Elle en était quasiment rendue à la fin quand_** "Somewhere I Belong"**_ de _Linkin Park _résonna dans ses oreilles. Rapidement, elle chercha son portable et mis le son à son maximum, appréciant la sensation de vibration de ses tympans. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas bon d'écouter trop fort mais cette chanson… elle avait tellement de significations à ses yeux qu'elle était prête à sacrifier un peu de ses oreilles pour l'écouter toujours plus fort. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, elle se mit à chanter le refrain avec Chester Bennington.

.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong ***_

Ces paroles avaient été écrites pour elle, en toute modestie. C'était l'histoire de sa vie, de ce qu'elle ressentait. La fin commençait à arriver, Chester prolongea une note avant d'entamer le dernier refrain, le rythme plus pressant…

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**_

_**Some…**_

.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant pousser un hurlement. Le plat qu'elle tenait entre ses mains vola et roula sur le plan de travail pour aller s'écraser un mètre plus bas, sur le carrelage. Heureusement qu'il était vide. Elle arracha ses écouteurs, le souffle court.

\- Désolé, fit la voix de Ryuzaki, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais tu ne m'entendais pas.

\- C'est rien… c'est moi qui écoutais la musique trop fort. Tu as laissé Light sans surveillance ? remarqua-t-elle.

\- Il est avec Misa sous la vigilance de Watari, j'ai eu l'impression que tu voulais me parler, je me trompe ?

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire.

\- Très perspicace bravo. Oui, je pense avoir remarqué quelque chose, ce n'était pas écrit dans le dossier que tu m'as donné mais vous l'avez peut-être vu depuis.

\- Dis moi ?

\- Il vaut mieux que je te montre, viens.

Ils retournèrent en salle de travail, désormais vide. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du brun et attendit qu'il ouvre le compartiment où elle avait rangé le dossier avant le repas. Quand elle le récupèra, elle fouilla un peu avant de trouver la feuille où elle avait noté tous les noms et les dates.

\- Regarde, à chaque fois, il y a un décalage de deux jours entre le moment de leur présentation et leur mort annoncée. C'est comme si Kira agissait au travers des rediffusions et pas du direct.

Elle vit le regard du détective s'illuminer et il porta son pouce à sa bouche pour le mordiller.

\- De plus, quand tu regardes pour le jeudi, les morts ne sont annoncées que le dimanche. Le vendredi il ne se passe rien, et le samedi non plus. Comme s'il ne pouvait, ou voulait pas agir dans ces moments là. Pour les victimes dont l'heure a pu être notée, c'était toujours tard le soir, alors je pensais peut-être à un homme d'affaire ?

Le brun tendit la main pour récupérer la feuille qu'il relut plusieurs fois, glissant son regard entre le dossier et ce qu'elle avait écrit.

\- C'est vraiment bien vu.

\- Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ?

\- Ce sont les policiers qui s'occupaient de ce genre d'informations mais de toute évidence, l'idée des rediffusions n'a pas encore été mise sur le tapis. Qu'est-ce qui t'a provoqué ce déclic ?

\- Les bestiaux… (c'était le nom qu'eux-mêmes s'étaient donnés), les dates ne collaient pas dans mon esprit.

L hocha doucement la tête, se dirigeant vers son ordinateur où il commença à noter ce qu'elle avait écrit. La jeune fille s'approcha et s'assit sur la table, à côté de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est monnaie courante au japon des réunions hebdomadaires le vendredi soir ?

\- Des réunions ?

\- J'ai cette impression, ou alors c'est un hobby, une activité pour que cela chamboule la régularité de son emploi du temps.

\- Il y a une probabilité de 74% que ce soit le cas, effectivement.

Si le brun s'exprimait en pourcentage, c'est qu'il était repassé en mode "détective". Angy le laissa finir sa prise de note qu'il compléta de nombreux commentaires et réflexions personnelles. Quand ce fut fait, il se retourna vers elle, devant lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est du bon travail, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça quand je t'ai demandé de consulter ce dossier.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était justement pour ça que tu voulais un point de vue "extérieur" ?

\- A dire vrai, je voulais ton avis sur la question de Light-kun. En toute objectivité, bien sûr.

L'américaine soupira et lui répéta les réflexions qu'elle s'était faite plus tôt dans la journée. Pour elle, ce qui faisait pencher la balance sur le "pour Kira" c'était Misa, même si là encore, ça pouvait être une coïncidence, ou un coup rudement bien joué. Ryuzaki l'écouta attentivement mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun dans ses pensées.

\- Dis moi, commença L, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine ?

\- Ah ça, elle rigola, je passais le temps en te faisant des gâteaux. J'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains.

Le regard du brun se mit à briller comme lorsqu'elle lui avait montré ses recherches. Il se leva d'un bond et commença à partir vers la cuisine, la sommant de le suivre. Amusée, elle s'exécuta.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir l'Opéra mais il y a une génoise à la fraise et un tiramisu.

Le détective souleva le torchon qui recouvrait la génoise et huma longuement le gâteau. Semblant satisfait, il déplaça l'assiette sur l'îlot central, attrapant une fourchette au passage et commença à le manger. Angy se servit un verre de coca et le rejoignit, s'asseyant de l'autre côté.

\- Ravie de voir que ça te plait, c'est la première fois que je m'exerce à la pâtisserie. J'ai essayé d'imiter Watari au maximum.

Le brun ne répondit pas, la bouche pleine. Il jeta un regard agacé à sa chaise, trop instable pour lui permettre de se tenir accroupi mais il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la salle de travail. Finalement, il grimpa sur l'îlot et s'installa dans sa position habituelle dessus.

\- Ah ben, pourquoi pas… commenta l'américaine.

Elle sourit et se hissa à son tour sur l'îlot, se mettant en tailleur. Elle était contente que Watari soit contraint de surveiller Light car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se seraient pris un savon s'il les avait vus dans cette position, sur SON plan de travail.

\- Au fait Angy…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu retourner à l'orphelinat ? tu aurais pu trouver une meilleure famille d'accueil.

La jeune fille réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.

\- En premier lieu, ça a été parce que j'ai rencontré Beyond de suite après m'être enfuie et qu'il suffisait à combler tous les manques que je ressentais. Et quand… il a été arrêté, j'étais trop ancrée dans le système de la rue pour revenir dans un endroit pleins de règles et d'obligations. Même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, j'étais libre, je n'avais de comptes à rendre à personne.

\- Pourtant maintenant tu es ici et tu as du rendre pas mal de comptes, notamment au début.

\- C'est vrai, puis je dois t'avouer que tu es assez tortionnaire quand tu t'y mets (le détective eut une petite moue). Seulement des fois, il faut faire des choix qui ne nous font pas forcément plaisir sur le moment. Mais la décision de venir au Japon ait la meilleure que j'ai jamais prise, conclut-elle.

Ryuzaki lui jeta un regard qu'elle jugea d'indéchiffrable lorsque la porte menant à la salle de travail s'ouvrit soudainement.

\- Ryuzaki, je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure, argua Watari, tu devais récupérer Light-kun il y a dix mi…

Le vieil homme s'interrompit, les yeux flamboyants, alors que les deux bruns s'étaient figés dans leurs mouvements et le regardait avec effroi. C'est sûr, ils allaient se faire rouler dessus façon anglaise… Sans demander son reste, Angy sauta de l'îlot et s'enfuit dans le couloir, laissant le détective seul pour essuyer les foudres de l'inventeur. _Alors elle, il la retenait… !_

.

* * *

*** I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **

_Je veux guérir, je veux sentir ce que je pensais qui n'était jamais réel_

**I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long **

_Je veux sortir de la douleur que j'ai ressenti si longtemps_

**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**

_(Efface toute la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte) _

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**

Je veux guérir, je veux avoir la sensation d'être proche de quelque chose de réel

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **

_Je veux trouver quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu_

**Somewhere I belong... **

_L'endroit où j'ai ma place..._

Une fin de chapitre détendue pour ce 7ème volet !

Une nuit pleine de "rebondissements" pour L et Watari mais ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'on en saura plus, héhé.

La relation d'Angy et L continue d'évoluer. Enfin l'un des deux à cracher le morceau, réussir à percer la carapace de Lawliet est loin d'être de tout repos.

Surtout que ce n'est que le début. Il y a plus d'enquête dans ce chapitre car il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire aussi un peu...

D'ailleurs je viens de réaliser qu'il ne reste "que" trois chapitres avant la fin de la première partie. L'histoire au total compte 32 volets mais comme je l'avais indiqué au début, Kira n'est pour moi que le prélude à ce que je pensais faire de cette histoire.

Reste à voir ce qui se passera tant pour eux que pour moi...

Bye,

Chihaya


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes,**

Voilà le chapitre huit avec un grand bond dans l'histoire et l'enquête.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le périple de Yotsuba **

Un nouveau mois venait de s'écouler pour Angy au Japon. Le quotidien devenait parfois insupportable tant l'enquête semblait stagner. Ryuzaki avait partagé sa découverte avec le reste de l'équipe mais malheureusement, ça ne les avait pas avancés plus que ça. La pression leur pesait sur les épaules, les médias continuant à les descendre en flèche pendant que quelque part, un meurtrier de masse devait bien se marrer. La jeune fille était présentement assise à une chaise de bureau, le nez plongé dans un dossier totalement ennuyeux mais qu'elle lisait studieusement, de peur de louper une information qui serait capitale lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur Yagami-san et un autre policier, Mogi. Matsuda et Aizawa debouts et en train de discuter se tournèrent vers eux en même temps que Angy. Elle trouvait que le père de Light avait une drôle de tête. Il s'avança vers ses coéquipiers et sans préambule annonça.

-Je viens d'apprendre que Kira avait corrompu les politiciens… La police a plié face aux exigences de Kira.

Il y eut un mouvement général. Aizawa et Matsuda sursautèrent, Light et Angy se levèrent d'un bond tandis que Ryuzaki se retournait sur sa chaise, le visage peint par la surprise.

\- Mogi a déjà pris sa décision. Aizawa, Matsuda, si vous souhaitez continuer tout comme Mogi et moi, allez dès maintenant présenter votre démission.

"_Si vous aidez L, vous êtes virés"_. Angy serra les dents, voilà comment une société se faisait corrompre, dès que les politiques étaient touchées, tout le monde s'inclinait. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'enlevait pas au premier Kira c'est que dans le fond, ses intentions étaient presque louables. Il ne s'en prenait jamais aux innocents (sauf si on comptait les agents du FBI…) mais ce Kira là, elle avait envie de lui cracher à la figure. Elle assista, impuissante au combat interne que semblait mener Aizawa, la voix pleine de colère et de larmes.

\- Je crois que vous devriez tous retourner à vos bureaux.

L'américaine sursauta et se tourna vers L. Il avait la tête baissée.

\- De toute façon, au départ j'étais seul, continua-t-il, merci à vous qui êtes restés jusqu'à maintenant à mes côtés. Je peux très bien continuer seul. Je vous promets qu'on se reverra lorsque je vous livrerais Kira.

Light, ainsi que les policiers protestèrent. Angy continua d'assister aux échanges, silencieuse, le regard fixé sur le dos de Aizawa. Il ne semblait pas prêt à démissionner et à cette idée, elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Ryuzaki se montra intransigeant envers le policier jusqu'à ce que Watari intervienne et se fasse rembarrer. Elle vit la stupeur sur le visage de Aizawa puis sa colère, à comprendre qu'encore une fois, L les avait testés. Il partit en criant et seule Angy, qui était assez proche du détective l'entendit dire : _merci pour tout… _

Un long silence gêné suivit la scène. Light se rassit et se tourna vers son ordinateur, son père s'installa sur une chaise et retira ses lunettes, frottant ses yeux dans un geste las, Matsuda du partir pour amener Misa sur son tournage et Mogi s'assit autour de la table. La jeune fille continuait de fixer le brun qui n'avait pas bougé. Sans trop savoir comment, elle était sûre et certaine que le départ de Aizawa l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle se leva de sa chaise en soupirant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle attrapa une assiette de macarons et la ramena en salle de travail. Doucement, elle la posa face au détective qui releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui sourit tendrement avant de s'éloigner pour aller reprendre sa lecture.

.

**oOo**

.

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis le départ de Aizawa. Ils étaient tous dans la salle de travail, occupés à éplucher dossiers sur dossiers. En face d'elle, Matsuda semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Il avait dû passer sa journée à subir une Misa de mauvaise humeur sur un tournage et elle compatissait sincèrement à sa souffrance. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu manager la mannequin. Soudain, Yagami-san, assis à côté d'elle, se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ryuzaki, regarde ça !

Le détective se tourna vers le père de famille, une fourchette encore pleine de cheesecake à la bouche.

\- Je me suis concentré sur tous les vendredis soirs depuis l'apparition de Kira et vois ce que j'ai trouvé. Ces différents hommes d'affaires sont tous morts un vendredi soir ou un samedi matin, la majorité d'entre eux d'une crise cardiaque, mais ce n'est pas tout. Quand on regarde ce que ça implique dans la dynamique des entreprises, on voit que deux d'entre elles ont vu leur affaire s'écrouler alors que la dernière, Yotsuba, a vu son chiffre d'affaire augmenter.

Lawliet le regarda, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il n'y croyait plus. Ils avaient enfin une piste ! Matsuda se leva et rejoignit Yagami-san aux côtés du brun.

\- Excellent papa, c'est sûrement un indice ! déclara Light

\- Je ne veux pas être à la traîne par rapport à toi et Ryuzaki répondit le policier d'un air ravi.

L prit la décision qu'ils enquêteraient en profondeur sur l'entreprise Yotsuba, qu'importe que Kira en fasse partie ou se contente de l'utiliser. Mogi lui apporta la liste des employés de l'entreprise au Japon et à l'étranger - plus de trois cent milles ! Soudain, Matsuda se plaça au bord de la chaise de Ryuzaki et l'implora de lui donner plus de responsabilités que celles de manager Misa et lui servir de chauffeur. Angy se retint de rire - parce que ce n'était clairement pas drôle pour ce pauvre Matsuda - quand il lui déclara d'une voix monotone qu'il n'avait qu'à lui servir du café… ainsi qu'à leurs invités et il fit un geste du bras.

Angy se retourna et se leva précipitamment. Deux inconnus étaient installés sur les divans de la salle, sans que personne ne les ait vu arriver. Tous les deux types occidentaux, ils se présentèrent. L'homme s'appelait Aiber et était escroc professionnel, la femme se nommait Wedy et était voleuse professionnelle. Ryuzaki ajouta qu'ils étaient les nouveaux membres de leur Q.G. Des experts du milieu du crime. La jeune fille pouffa, le détective était décidément pleins de surprises ! Par contre, elle eut envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Light quand il sortit une phrase cul-cul et empotée avec sa petite voix insupportable. Argh !

.

**oOo**

.

\- Je trouve que ton agacement envers Light-kun est presque maladif.

\- Dixit celui qui est enchaîné à cette même personne, tu es vraiment mal placé pour parler, Ryuzaki.

Les deux bruns étaient assis autour de la table, Light endormi encore une fois sur son clavier non loin d'eux. Ryuzaki dégustait une tarte à la framboise pendant que Angy sirotait un éternel verre de coca. Il était 5 heures du matin et ils avaient passés la nuit à essayer de profiler le nouveau Kira. Ils attendaient tous la fin de la semaine avec autant d'impatience que de crainte et cela faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune fille ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Plus ils se rapprochaient de Yotsuba, plus elle se sentait mal, angoissée, stressée.

\- Que feras-tu si on prouve qu'il n'a pas été Kira ?

\- Hum… elle réfléchit quelques instants, je ne m'excuserais pas pour autant si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mon antipathie envers lui n'est pas due à ça.

\- Et si on prouve au contraire qu'il a été ou est encore Kira ?

Angy se mordit la lèvre, réfrénant la colère qui lui montait dans la poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ça.

\- Je pense que cette fois, je pourrais légitimement lui casser la figure sans qu'on m'en empêche, sauf si tu préfères le faire ?

\- Je suis pour la non violence, Angy.

\- Moi aussi j'aime les papillons et les jolies fleurs Ryuzaki, mais si quelqu'un mérite bien une raclée, c'est Kira.

Lawliet sourit et soupira en même temps, exaspéré _"les papillons et les jolies fleurs…"_

.

**oOo**

.

Les journées étaient si longues… On était encore que mercredi et pourtant Angy avait l'impression que des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la nuit dernière. Elle décida d'aller chercher sa pochette où elle rangeait ses feuilles vierges et ses crayons pour dessiner un peu. Light et Ryuzaki étaient dans la chambre de Misa, Mogi, Matsuda et Yagami-san discutaient avec Aiber dans la salle de travail et Wedy était quelque part ailleurs.

La jeune fille revint dans la salle de travail et se posa sur le dossier du canapé, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Elle voulait dessiner le lieu où ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied et y ajouter les silhouettes de chaque membre du Q.G. Concentrée sur les perspectives de son dessin, elle vit que L et Light étaient revenus que lorsqu'ils se furent installés sur leur chaise respective. Délicatement, elle rangea son brouillon dans sa pochette et commença à se diriger vers le détective, entendant la porte de la salle claquer dans son dos.

Soudain, elle se figea, comme pétrifiée. Mogi se redressa, fixant l'américaine et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Angy ne répondit pas, toute son attention focalisée sur l'odeur qu'elle sentait. Elle entendit une voix pester juste dans son dos et un craquement brut d'une allumette qu'on racle contre sa boite.

Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent brusquement, l'adrénaline envahit ses veines et un hurlement suraigu lui remonta dans la gorge pour s'échapper de ses lèvres, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle se retourna brusquement et plaça ses bras en protection autour de sa tête tout en reculant. La jeune fille sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras et elle se dégagea pour aller se recroqueviller sous les escaliers. Elle hurlait toujours, incapable de s'arrêter malgré la brûlure qu'elle ressentait dans ses cordes vocales. Elle se mit à parler précipitamment : _laisse moi, laisse moi, je n'ai rien fait, arrête, pitié arrête ! _Sa voix se cassa sous un sanglot et sa respiration se bloqua, elle fut incapable de reprendre une bouffée d'air et la panique l'envahit encore plus alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, sa vue floutée par les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues.

Quelque chose de frais glissa sur sa nuque et sa joue, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir été électrocutée. Elle put enfin respirer et inspira profondément par la bouche alors qu'on lui relevait la tête. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et croisa ceux remplis d'inquiétude de Ryuzaki avant de s'évanouir, laissant le monde devenir noir autour d'elle.

Angy ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut la silhouette du détective, accroupi sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Difficilement, la jeune fille prit appui sur ses bras pour se relever, une douleur lancinante à la tête. Elle remarqua avec horreur qu'elle ne portait plus son tee-shirt mais un autre, à manches courtes. Son regard se posa sur ses avant-bras et ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance lui revint en mémoire. Elle remonta ses genoux vers elle et cacha ses bras dessous, poussant un gémissement proche du sanglot.

\- Pars, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle.

\- Angy, il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu…

Elle l'entendit se lever et monter sur le lit. Elle risqua un regard et vit qu'il s'était accroupi juste en face d'elle. Il passa une main sur son bras, puis l'autre sur le deuxième et les glissa doucement jusqu'à ses mains, cachées sous ses cuisses qu'il serra et écarta l'une de l'autre. Incapable d'opposer de la résistance, Angy se laissa faire et exposa ses cicatrices immondes au regard du brun.

\- Tu n'as pas à te cacher avec moi.

Il lui parlait d'une voix faible, apaisante mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une honte puissante à l'idée d'être dévoilée de cette façon. Elle secoua faiblement la tête.

\- Ca va, je t'assure, tu peux aller travailler.

Elle ne vit pas le regard blessé que lui jeta le brun qui ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu ne me mentes pas, Angy, s'il te plait.

\- Je… comment peux-tu me regarder encore normalement avec ça ?

\- Ca ? ce sont des cicatrices, ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre.

\- Si…

\- C'est ce que te disait ta famille d'accueil quand ils te faisaient subir ça ?

Totalement surprise, la jeune fille releva la tête et croisa le regard du brun. Il semblait tellement en colère et c'était une émotion qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui…

\- Ce n'était pas… ma famille d'accueil à proprement parler, juste Jason, le père.

Elle sentit les mains de Ryuzaki glisser sur ses avant-bras et les presser doucement, comme s'il l'incitait à continuer. C'était tellement étrange de sentir le contact d'une peau sur cette partie de son corps qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher depuis si longtemps… Elle reprit dans un murmure.

\- Quand j'avais cinq ans, j'ai été accueillie dans une famille d'accueil et tout se passait très bien jusqu'au divorce. C'est Jason qui avait la maison et l'habilitation alors c'est lui qui a obtenu le droit de continuer à recevoir des enfants. On était trois et j'étais pourtant la plus âgée, et aussi la seule fille. Je… j'avais sept ans la première fois…

Sa voix se brisa et elle inspira profondément. Elle n'osait pas regarder Ryuzaki dans les yeux, se concentrant sur les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait sur les bras.

\- J'ai toujours eu un côté casse-cou et ce jour-là, j'avais envoyé le ballon à travers la fenêtre du salon. Il m'a emmené dans la remise, a allumé sa clope avec une allumette, il ne le faisait jamais avec un briquet, et me l'a posé dans le creux du poignet. J'ai crié comme je n'avais jamais crié… Et à partir de là, tout a généré. Dès qu'il se passait quelque chose, même si ça ne nous concernait pas directement, il passait ses nerfs sur moi. J'ai pris l'habitude de couvrir Eddy et Mickaël, les deux enfants avec moi, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils subissent ça. On mangeait peu et je ne dormais pas beaucoup car je faisais des cauchemars, aussi j'ai eu du retard sur mon développement… Ma poitrine et mes règles ne sont apparues que quand j'ai eu treize ans et son regard sur moi a commencé à changer. Un soir, il est passé à deux doigts de me violer après m'avoir rué de coups et je ne sais pas ce qui l'a arrêté mais je n'ai pas pu en supporter plus. Je me suis enfuie le plus loin possible que je pouvais. J'ai tout fait pour me faire oublier et j'ai commencé à vivre dans la rue à partir de là…

Alors qu'elle racontait son histoire, sa voix s'était calmée, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui retirait un poids immense des épaules. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'en parler pouvait faire autant de bien. Le brun n'avait pas cessé ses caresses, appuyant des fois légèrement plus fort, la faisant tressaillir. Elle se sentait vivante. Foutrement vivante. Finalement, elle leva la tête et croisa son regard.

\- Je n'avais jamais raconté ça à personne…

\- Est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, fit-elle, sincère.

\- C'est à ça que doivent servir les amis, non ? demanda le brun.

\- Oui Ryuzaki, c'est à ça que servent les amis.

Sans prévenir, elle se mit à genoux et passa ses bras autour du détective, enfouissant son visage dans le cou pâle du jeune homme qui lui rendit son étreinte.

\- J'ai demandé à Wedy de ne plus fumer dans la salle de travail, elle a accepté.

\- Merci… pour tout.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir partagé ton histoire, Angy.

Tendrement, elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue du brun, appréciant le goût sucré qu'avait sa peau. Il lui était si cher…

.

**oOo**

.

Angy refusa de passer sa journée à l'infirmerie. Enfin, elle s'était réveillée en fin de soirée mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de suivre L pour autant. Il lui expliqua qu'exceptionnellement, Yagami-san était resté ici et que c'était lui qui était enchaîné à Light pour le moment. Le brun l'amena à un étage où elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds puis dans un grand salon magnifiquement décoré. Les canapés étaient modernes, posés sur un tapis en poil blanc qui semblait horriblement cher. Sur un des murs, il y avait même un poêle en imitation de cheminée où brûlait un feu léger. De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. Watari apparut dans la pièce et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant. Elle apprécia le fait que son regard ne glisse pas une seule fois sur ses bras découverts - son tee-shirt était au lavage et vu qu'ils étaient venus directement ici… Tous les trois s'installèrent sur les canapés autour de la table basse qui regorgeait déjà de sucreries, thé et coca. Angy s'assit à côté du détective, se sentant incapable de s'éloigner de lui de plus d'un mètre. Pendant qu'il commençait à dévorer un morceau de cheesecake, elle demanda.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que je dormais ?

\- Rien d'intéressant, des criminels sont morts, toujours avec ce décalage, il nous faudra bien attendre vendredi pour voir si un nouvel homme d'affaire décède.

\- Je n'aime pas trop cet aspect là du plan, pour être franche…

\- Je le pense bien, commenta le brun, mais c'est nécessaire pour qu'on puisse confirmer nos doutes concernant Yotsuba.

Elle hocha la tête, il n'y avait pas grand chose à ajouter de toute façon. Encore une fois, elle regarda autour d'elle, admirant la décoration si bien pensée.

\- On est dans vos appartements, Watari ?

\- Effectivement, répondit le vieil homme.

\- C'est gentil de m'y accueillir, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je vous aurais bien invité avant pour un _Five o'clock_ mais je me suis douté que cela ne serait pas de votre goût.

\- J'aurais pu boire du coca, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

Elle pouffa devant l'air profondément outré de l'anglais. Le thé était une source inépuisable de chamailleries avec lui. Plus sérieuse, elle reprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si les doutes sur Yotsuba se confirment ?

\- Hmm, le brun avait un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche mais répondit quand même, je demanderais à Wedy de hacker leur système de sécurité et installer des caméras dans leurs salles de réunion.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est malpoli, gronda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tant que je n'en crache pas devant moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérangerait.

\- C'est une question de principe.

Il la toisa du regard et la jeune fille croisa les bras. La sensation irrégulière de sa peau sous ses doigts lui provoqua un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale et elle préféra les laisser retomber sur ses cuisses, évitant de les regarder. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas échappé au détective.

\- Tu devrais commencer par te réhabituer à te toucher toi-même, tu sais, plutôt que de toujours les couvrir.

Malgré elle, elle éclata de rire. Son cerveau avait failli être court-circuité en entendant le début de sa phrase.

\- Et c'est moi qui dis des phrases à double sens, Ryuzaki ?

\- Tu as l'esprit vraiment mal placé, commenta le jeune homme.

Offusquée que lui ose dire une telle chose, elle se pencha vers la fraise qui restait de son cheesecake (il la mangeait toujours en dernier), l'attrapa entre ses doigts et l'avala d'un coup, sous l'air estomaqué du brun. Elle entendit Watari soupirer.

\- Tu as osé manger MA fraise ?

\- Et elle était dé-li-cieuse, avec un petit goût de nananère sur la fin.

Sans prévenir, Ryuzaki se leva et agrippa Angy au niveau des hanches, la balançant sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. La jeune fille poussa un cri et essaya de s'échapper mais elle était coincée. Elle sentit qu'il la traînait dehors, remerciant Watari au passage pour le thé et le vieil homme ignora son appel à l'aide, se contentant de secouer la tête, désabusé.

\- Ryuzaki, pose moi !

Elle lui frappa le bas du dos mais le brun l'ignora, continuant de marcher. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et l'entendit fouiller dans des tiroirs avant de ressortir.

\- Pose moi ou je te fais tomber le jean par terre !

Elle avait les doigts passés dans les trous servant à glisser la ceinture, prête à exécuter sa menace.

\- On en est pas encore à ce stade de notre relation, tu ne crois pas ? répondit le brun sur un ton indifférent.

Comme brûlée, Angy retira ses doigts. Ils passèrent la porte de la salle de travail et elle se sentit être posée sur une chaise. Soulagée de ne plus avoir la tête à l'envers (le sang commençait à l'engourdir), elle ne sentit pas de suite ce que le détective était en train de faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit un _-clac-_ sonore qu'elle réagit, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Tu ne viens pas sérieusement de me menotter à une chaise ?

Il ne lui répondit pas.

\- Et puis d'ailleurs tu as combien de paires ? tu les collectionnes ou quoi ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Ryuzaki ?

Silence.

\- Revieeeeeeeeens !

.

**oOo**

.

C'était Matsuda qui l'avait trouvé le matin en arrivant. Heureusement, Ryuzaki avait laissé la clé sur la table derrière elle et le policier s'était empressé de la délivrer. Elle se massa les poignets, se demandant comme Light avait pu supporter la morsure de fer pendant cinquante jours, c'était super douloureux.

\- Je… Angy, comment vas-tu ?

La brune se tourna vers le japonais, un peu surprise de sa question avant de se rappeler que pas plus tard que la veille, elle avait eu une terrible crise d'angoisse devant tout le Q.G.. Depuis son réveil, Ryuzaki avait occupé toutes ses pensées, de la reconnaissance jusqu'à la rancoeur quand il l'avait laissé poireauter dans cette salle toute seule. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait fait exprès, mais en tout cas, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à tout ça. Une partie d'elle doutait qu'il réagisse aussi excessivement pour une fraise (une fraise, bon sang !) mais l'autre était persuadée qu'il s'était même contenu dans ses gestes. Drôle de sensation. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu, elle ajouta précipitamment.

\- Ah heu oui, ça va, merci Matsuda-san.

Le jeune policier lui sourit et elle le laissa seule, bien décidée à aller prendre une douche - et changer de vêtements. Quand elle revint en salle de travail, Ryuzaki se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un petit regard narquois. Mais pour le coup, elle avait retenu la leçon : ne plus manger ses fraises si on tenait à la vie.

On était enfin vendredi soir. Matsuda et Misa étaient dehors pour un tournage et le reste du Q.G. était dans la salle de travail, installé autour des écrans. Soudain, le W gothique de Watari apparut sur l'écran de L.

\- Ryuzaki.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, Watari ?

\- Erald Coyle a été contacté par un homme qui lui demande de découvrir l'identité de L.

Angy sauta sur ses jambes, se mettant juste derrière L pour voir les informations sur l'écran. C'était le directeur du département de planifications des droits de la société Yotsuba, Masahiko Kida.

\- Alors il y a bien un rapport entre Kira et Yotsuba, déclara Light. S'ils cherchent à découvrir qui est L, c'est certainement pour le tuer.

\- C'est fâcheux, ajouta Yagami-san, si en plus de tout le reste nous devons nous occuper de ce Coyle…

Ryuzaki intervint alors, leur expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Il était les trois détectives les plus réputés : L, Coyle et Deneuve. Yotsuba n'étaient pas les premiers à tomber dans le piège de s'adresser à un des deux autres pour essayer de découvrir son identité.

\- Je vous donne cette fraise, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les policiers, alors merci de garder le secret.

Elle allait le baffer. Sérieusement.

.

**oOo**

.

L appela alors Wedy et Aiber qui les rejoignirent. L'escroc aurait comme mission de prendre contact avec Kida et se faire passer pour Coyle tandis que Wedy devrait mettre hors service leurs caméras de surveillance ainsi que le système de protection de la société. Le détective était tourné vers eux, tous en cercle autour de lui.

Kira et Yotsuba sont liés, c'est un fait quasiment établi. Nous allons les espionner, je veux savoir qui détient ce pouvoir, et combien ils sont à le posséder. Nous devons les mettre à nu. Surtout, personne chez eux ne doit se douter de quoi que ce soit, nous risquerions de perdre notre seule chance d'arrêter Kira. Vous devez éviter toute prise de décision hâtive, concertez vous au préalable av…

Le bip sonore de Watari retentit une nouvelle fois, l'interrompant.

\- Ryuzaki.

\- Oui, Watari ?

\- Matsuda vient d'émettre le signal d'urgence avec sa ceinture.

Le détective soupira, sachant déjà connaître la réponse à la question qu'il posa.

\- D'où ?

\- Il semblerait que le signal provienne du siège de Yotsuba, à Tokyo.

\- Oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire… soupira le brun. Je réfléchis à un plan B, il se retourna vers eux le regard sombre, abruti de Matsuda !

En premier lieu, ils avaient besoin de savoir si Misa était avec le policier ou pas. L appela sur le portable du japonais, se faisant passer pour une vieille connaissance. Ils purent apprendre que la mannequin n'était pas avec lui, Light se mit en quête de l'appeler, et qu'il était en danger.

L'attente fut horrible, personne ne bougeait, ni ne disait mot. Light gardait le poing crispé contre son portable, attendant que Misa le rappelle. L ne mangeait pas pour une fois, et se mordillait le pouce en regardant son écran sans vraiment le voir. Soudain, le téléphone de Light sonna.

\- Misa reçoit un appel de Matsuda, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Hmm. Dis lui de répondre et de nous faire écouter.

Bien. Matsuda semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de justifier sa présence chez Yotsuba. Angy vit Ryuzaki agripper le bout de la manche de Light.

\- Yagami-kun, on peut peut-être encore sauver Matsuda, mais je vais avoir besoin de Misa. Si c'est toi qui lui demandes, elle écoutera.

La jeune fille regarda les hommes de Yotsuba pénétrer dans les appartements de Misa où ils furent accueillis par toutes les filles de son agence. Elle écouta l'échange téléphonique entre L et Matsuda, priant de toutes ses forces pour que le plan du détective fonctionne. Chacun allait avoir son rôle à jouer mais il ne lui en attribua aucun, ce qui l'étonna. Il défit la chaîne qui le reliait à Light et commença à s'éloigner pour aller passer des vêtements plus appropriés pour jouer un infirmier. Angy le suivit.

\- Ryuzaki, pourquoi je ne fais rien ?

\- Je n'ai pas de rôle à t'attribuer, certains doivent rester en coulisse.

\- Laisse moi être l'infirmière à ta place, c'est dangereux, même s'ils ne savent pas qui tu es, les hommes de Yotsuba pourront peut être voir ton visage !

Tout en disant ça, ils avaient pénétrés dans la chambre de Ryuzaki mais Angy ne voulait pas laisser tomber.

\- Si c'est dangereux pour moi, ça l'est pour tout le monde. Et je ne suis même pas certain que tu arrives à soulever un brancard.

Il commença à enlever son tee-shirt et la brune se retourna, gênée. Il pouvait attendre qu'elle sorte quand même. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélèra mais elle le mit sur le compte de l'agacement.

Ne me vois pas plus faible que ce que je suis, je peux porter des charges lourdes.

\- C'est non, Angy.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, furieuse. Très bien. Sans se retourner, elle sortit de la chambre, claquant la porte avec force et retourna en salle de travail. Yagami-san et Mogi étaient déjà descendus à l'étage inférieur, Aiber avait sa perruque dans la main et attendait de descendre avec Wedy tandis que Light qui n'avait pas eu besoin de se changer attendait le détective pour descendre au garage.

.

**oOo**

.

Le plan avait été un succès. Matsuda était sauf. "Sa" mort avait été annoncée sur le journal et il ne pouvait donc plus jouer le manager de Misa, rôle que reprit Mogi. Pendant la semaine, Wedy avait réussi à infiltrer Yotsuba, se riant de la médiocrité de leur système de sécurité. Ils étaient de nouveau un vendredi et attendaient que la réunion commence.

Angy avait passé la semaine dans un flou relatif. A vrai dire, depuis que leurs soupçons sur Yotsuba s'étaient confirmés, elle allait mal. Elle ne dormait plus et s'était mise à boire du café pour tenir le coup car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, une angoisse sourde l'envahissait et la faisait se réveiller en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas quitté la salle de travail une seule fois, hormis pour aller prendre sa douche et avait constaté qu'il en était de même pour L.

Quand Watari partait dormir, il ne se levait plus pour aller se chercher à boire ou à manger. L'un comme l'autre semblaient avoir perdus l'appétit, enfin plus Angy que Ryuzaki qui continuait quand même à se gaver de sucreries la journée. Light passait ses nuits à dormir sur le bureau, épuisé par le rythme que lui imposait le détective. Pourtant, malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, ils avaient peu parlé. Chacun était constamment perdu dans ses pensées.

C'était affligeant. Toute cette réunion avec un goût de "sale". Angy était certaine que la vidéo serait une preuve suffisante pour faire tomber Yotsuba mais L refusa cette éventualité lorsque Yagami-san lui en parla. Pour lui, si les hommes d'affaires étaient arrêtés maintenant, on se retrouverait avec le même scénario que Light et Misa. De plus, le doute ne serait vraiment levé que si les hommes dont ils avaient annoncé la mort décédaient bel et bien.

Light décida de se faire passer pour L et appela un des décisionnaires grâce au téléphone crypté du détective. Il se révéla étonnamment doué à ce jeu, Ryuzaki allant même jusqu'à dire qu'il pourrait devenir le prochain L - ce qui fit tomber la mâchoire de Angy, elle en connaissait deux qui ne seraient pas du tout de cet avis. Toutefois, le châtain comprit avant tout le monde ce qu'il en retournait vraiment du discours du détective.

Soit je fais semblant et je joue la comédie, et dans ce cas là,tu n'es pas prêt de me retirer les menottes, soit j'ai transmis mais pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre et je n'ai plus aucun souvenir d'avoir été Kira. Voilà tes deux théories. Et dans le deuxième cas, tu es sûr que j'ai pris des dispositions nécessaires pour pouvoir un jour récupérer mes souvenirs. Tu penses que je serais redevenu Kira après avoir pris la place de L.

\- C'est exact.

Ils en vinrent aux poings. Ou plutôt au poing et au pied. Angy regarda la scène mais n'intervint pas, au contraire de Matsuda qui alla séparer les deux hommes.

Yagami-san refusait de laisser passer une occasion d'arrêter les hommes de Yotsuba alors qu'ils avaient la vidéo compromettante. Les divergences commençaient à se créer entre les policiers et L. Ce dernier déclara qu'il allait continuer son enquête seul. Ils auraient toujours accès au bâtiment et pourraient l'utiliser comme bon leur semblerait, mais s'ils prenaient la décision d'arrêter Yotsuba, ce serait aux policiers même d'en prendre la responsabilité. Suite à son discours il se leva et commença à partir, déclarant qu'il allait dans la chambre de Misa, sans réfléchir, Angy lui emboîta le pas, se retrouvant à côté de Light qui forcément, se faisait traîner par la chaîne.

Misa leur sauta pratiquement dessus quand ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre mais recula aussitôt sur son canapé quand Ryuzaki lui fonça dessus. Light le tirait par la chaîne pour qu'il se recule. Angy s'adossa au mur, silencieuse. Elle devait avouer que le détective était vraiment doué pour manipuler les gens. Bien sûr, quelqu'un avec l'intelligence du châtain ne se laisserait pas facilement berner mais un esprit candide comme celui de Misa, c'était une bouchée de pain pour le brun. La mannequin accepta de prendre part à l'enquête sur Kira, ravie de pouvoir être utile à Light, bien que ce dernier fasse à la grimace, ayant très bien compris le manège de Ryuzaki. L'américaine grimaça quand Misa embrassa le détective, c'était une vision tellement étrange… Elle entraîna les deux garçons dans une danse rocambolesque et Angy décida qu'elle en avait assez vu et s'enfuit hors de cette chambre.

Les jours suivants furent aussi pénibles. Angy assistait aux répétitions entre Aiber et Misa en vue de son entretien pour Yotsuba, passait un peu de temps avec les policiers qui semblaient totalement perdus et indécis quant aux décisions à prendre et se cachait souvent dans les cuisines ou la salle de surveillance de Watari. Elle était présentement assise sur une des tables de cette même salle, les pieds dans le vide, lorsque Misa revint de Yotsuba, traînant un Mogi à l'air épuisé derrière elle. L'entreprise avait donc décidé de l'engager mais Light refusa une nouvelle fois qu'elle aille plus loin, il lui demanda de se contenter de jouer la mannequin. La blonde repartit, Angy avala une nouvelle gorgée de café.

\- Vous aussi, vous devriez aller dormir, Angy.

\- Si je dérange, je peux tout simplement partir Watari, je ne me vexerais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas question de ça, même si je n'ai pas encore décidé si votre présence ici est censée être dérangeante ou non, mais ne me faites pas croire que vous dormez beaucoup ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne dors jamais beaucoup.

L'anglais la fixa et elle déglutit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait cette sensation, au creux de la poitrine, d'être une enfant en train de se faire réprimander ? Décidant de botter en touche, elle fit croire au vieil homme qu'elle allait essayer de dormir… Dans le couloir, elle traîna des pieds. _Faites que tout ça cesse vite… _Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

.

**oOo**

.

Un soir, Misa revint après avoir échappé à la vigilance de Mogi avec un enregistrement de Higuchi sur son téléphone lui dévoilant qu'il était Kira, et qu'il voulait faire d'elle sa femme. Pour une fois, ce qui était devenu plutôt rare ces derniers jours, Angy était dans la salle de travail avec les autres.

\- Light-kun, commença L, désolé de remettre encore cette histoire sur le tapis mais je dois te le demander.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens… de les avoir tués ?

Ils y revenaient. Angy avait l'impression que pour L, plus l'enquête se rapprocherait de la capture de Higuchi, plus ses soupçons envers Light revenaient et même se renforçaient.

\- Tu étais Kira. Puis tes pouvoirs sont passés à quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que tu l'as fait volontairement ? Ou y a-t-il une force inconnue qui t'aurait donné les pouvoirs de Kira, pour ensuite te les enlever et les offrir à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Light réfléchit un moment.

\- Je dirais que c'est moi qui l'ai fait volontairement.

\- C'est ce que je crois aussi, répondit le détective en se retournant vers son ordinateur.

Angy compris où voulait en venir le détective. Il était rassuré à l'idée que Light ait agit volontairement et qu'ils ne soient pas des pions dans les mains d'une entité supérieure qui pourrait s'amuser de lui pour le reste de sa vie. Car une telle entité ne pouvait exister.

\- On va s'arranger pour obliger Higuchi à nous montrer comment il tue tout en l'empêchant de transmettre son pouvoir. On va utiliser Sakura-TV pour lui tendre un piège.

Leur plan était aussi risqué que brillamment imaginé. Du grand L. Matsuda avait le choix et il prit celui d'accepter.

Higuchi tomba dans le piège de Sakura-TV et agit exactement comme ils l'avaient prédis. La caméra de la voiture le montrait, visage déformé par la rage et transpirant. Il suivait l'émission en même temps qu'il roulait.

\- Rem, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il parlait tout seul maintenant ?

_\- Hein ? Ce que je pense de quoi ? _

D'où venait cette voix ? Il était bien monté seul !

\- "Rem" ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Light, il est monté seul dans sa voiture, et je ne vois personne d'autre avec lui. Il n'est pas en train de téléphoner…

Effectivement, il n'y avait personne sur le siège passager.

\- Même chez Yoshida productions, je ne trouverais pas de CV…

\- Il parle tout seul ou quoi ? renchérit Light.

_\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ce que j'en pense. _

Angy se tourna vers les trois autres mais aucun d'eux ne réagit. De la sueur commença à perler dans son dos. Elle ne comprit pas ce que l'homme ajouta après, ré-entendant juste de nouveau cette voix, caverneuse, effrayante.

_\- Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cet homme sait que tu es Kira et qu'il va bientôt révéler ton nom, c'est même certain. _

Bordel ! Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne réagissait ?! Un frisson glacé parcourut l'américaine qui sentit la bile remonter dans son oesophage. Elle se retint de vomir, serrant sa main contre ses lèvres de toutes ses forces. Ryuzaki lui jeta un regard en biais. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux la brûlaient plus que n'importe qu'elle autre partie de son corps. Sentant qu'elle ne tenait plus, Angy sortit précipitamment de la salle de travail et vomit tout ce que pouvait contenir son estomac dans l'un des éviers de la cuisine, ses jambes cédant sous son poids.

.

**oOo**

.

La jeune fille eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et reprendre son sang-froid. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais s'il y avait une chose que lui dictait son instinct c'est que c'était maintenant, plus que jamais, que Ryuzaki avait besoin d'elle et de sa protection. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir !

A l'écran de surveillance, la voiture de Higuchi était à l'arrêt. Il semblait avoir déjà été chez Yochiba Production, où il avait trouvé le faux CV.

\- Rem, j'accepte le marché.

Le marché ?

\- Le marché ? répéta Light, choqué. Encore cette Rem ? Les pouvoirs de Kira viendraient-ils donc vraiment du ciel ?

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser, répondit L.

Angy elle, commençait à y croire de plus en plus…

\- Mais alors qui c'est cette Rem ?

\- Un Shinigami ? De toute façon, il faut continuer à l'observer et découvrir peut-être la façon dont il tue.

A l'écran, Higuchi rouvrit les yeux et la jeune fille hésita à aller revomir. Même si l'image n'était pas nette. Même si l'homme avait des yeux presque couleur bronze et qu'on ne voyait pas vraiment de différence. Elle avait sa réponse. Un cercle était apparu au centre de la pupille. Un cercle plus clair. C'était sûr maintenant. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

Il se précipita, encore une fois comme prévu, vers les locaux de Sakura-TV. Angy suivait vaguement, ses pensées s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres. La jeune fille vit L s'approcher de Misa et la menotter à sa chaise, avant de renforcer encore le dispositif avec une autre chaîne beaucoup plus grande qu'il enroula plusieurs fois autour de la blonde. Le détective se redressa et se tourna vers la brune, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Ne songe même pas à m'écarter cette fois, je viens.

Peu importe sa peur. Peu importe cette voix effrayante. Peu importe les Yeux de Higuchi et ce marché. Angy inspira profondément… Son objectif se tenait là, devant elle en la personne de Ryuzaki. Elle allait le protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte. Tous les trois, accompagnés de Watari, montèrent sur le toit où étaient stationnés les hélicoptères. L monta aux manettes, Light à côté de lui, Angy s'installant juste derrière et Watari se tenant près de la porte, un sniper entre les mains. Dans une autre situation, elle aurait été surprise, voire choquée, mais tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était au brun. Elle fixait sa ligne de vie sans cligner des yeux, ignorant la brûlure qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait entendu la voix.

\- Higuchi réussit à s'enfuir de Sakura-TV et Ryuzaki changea la direction de l'appareil.

\- On n'a plus le choix, on va devoir l'interpeller nous mêmes. Tu es prêt Watari ?

L'anglais se tenait déjà en position de tir à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Le détective tendit une arme à Light qui la refusa. Sur l'autoroute, Higuchi fit face à un véritable blocus créé par des voitures de police. Vu du ciel, la scène était impressionnante.

\- Si la police est là… commença Light.

\- Oui, c'est évident, renchérit L.

Le coeur de Angy fit un bond. Aizawa ! Ca ne pouvait être que lui ! Higuchi tenta un demi-tour mais ils lui bloquèrent la route, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de foncer sous l'hélicoptère. Watari, vif comme un aigle, tira dans l'un de ses pneus, envoyant la voiture s'incruster dans la limite de séparation. Désespéré, l'homme d'affaire menaça de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Angy fit un bond en avant et remarqua un détail auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention dans la voiture. Sa ligne de vie… Elle ne la voyait pas.

Alors que Watari parvenait à tirer dans la main de Higuchi, tous les souvenirs de ces deux dernières semaines, passées dans le flou et la fatigue lui revinrent. Elle se focalisait tellement sur les visages pour tenter de ne pas apercevoir les informations flottantes au-dessus des têtes, et elle était si persuadée de ne pas pouvoir débusquer Kira comme ça, car les lignes de vie de Light et Misa avaient été visibles dès le début, qu'elle n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'elle ne voyait pas la ligne de vie de l'homme d'affaires. Pourtant, l'évidence était là. Celui qui possédait le pouvoir de Kira n'avait plus de ligne de vie. Comme Beyond et elle.

Ryuzaki se posa.

Yagami-san et Mogi sortirent de leur voiture pour aller interpeller Higuchi. Ils le firent sortir du véhicule et lui posèrent le casque-micro sur le crâne. Ryuzaki lui demanda comment il faisait pour tuer.

\- Je… avec un carnet.

A cet instant même, Angy vit une grande masse informe et blanche traverser le véhicule écrasé et se positionner au niveau du capot, face à Higuchi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant qu'elle dévisageait le monstre… Ca n'avait rien d'humain, c'était difforme, avait des cheveux violets et un bandage autour de la tête. Un… Shinigami ? Malgré elle, elle poussa un cri. Light et Ryuzaki se retournèrent surpris mais refocalisèrent leur attention sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Yagami-san venait de se pencher dans le véhicule "_Il y a bien un carnet, avec des noms écrits dedans mais je ne vois rien de particulier…_". Il poussa soudainement un cri si puissant qu'il fit sursauter la quarantaine de personnes présentes.

\- Un… un monstre ! hurla-t-il.

A son tour, Mogi tourna la tête et bondit en arrière en criant, il avait le cahier noir entre les mains.

\- Amenez moi ce cahier à l'hélicoptère.

Mogi se précipita vers eux, suivit de près par Yagami-san qui semblait vouloir mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la chose blanche et tendit le cahier au détective qui l'agrippa entre ses pouces et ses index. Il se tourna vers le monstre.

\- Shi… Shinigami… Alors ils existent vraiment…

Angy leva précipitamment les yeux vers sa ligne de vie et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas changée. Sans prévenir, Light arracha le cahier de la poigne du détective et le tint à deux mains. Il resta figé quelques secondes puis soudainement, se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, comme possédé. L'américaine posa son regard sur les informations flottantes et serra les paupières quelques instants, encaissant le choc. La ligne de vie de Light venait de disparaître. Il était bien Kira. Il s'arrêta soudainement de crier, la sortant aussi de sa léthargie.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda L d'un ton surpris, n'importe qui serait choqué de voir un monstre pareil.

\- Ca va… murmura Light, je ne m'y attendais juste pas.

\- Ryuzaki !

Le brun se tourna vers Yagami et Mogi qui avaient été rejoints par Matsuda et Aizawa. Il écouta ce que lui disait les policiers. Angy continuait de fixer Light. Il était Kira. Tout ça devait donc faire partie de son plan. Il avait bien provoqué sa perte de mémoire, pour la retrouver à un instant précis. Pourquoi de cette façon ? Qu'avait-il prévu de faire ? Comment devait-elle agir ?!

L'adolescente le vit tourner le dos au détective et remonter la manche de sa chemise. Il se figea soudain, regardant son poignet et poussa un léger juron. Light porta son index à ses lèvres et le mordit violemment, enfonçant une de ses canines profondément dans la chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à saigner. Alors, il posa son doigt sur le cahier et commença à tracer un nom.

Angy prit appui sur le siège de Ryuzaki de sa main gauche et la droite alla se glisser sur la nuque de Light. Avant que le jeune homme n'ait réagit, elle mit toutes ses forces dans son bras et lui propulsa le visage contre le tableau de bord, éclatant son front si violemment que les airbags de sécurité s'enclenchèrent et les renvoyèrent, la tête de Light et son bras, en arrière.

\- Que…

Tout le monde s'était tu et figé. Angy se tourna vers Ryuzaki, le souffle court.

\- C'est lui, le véritable Kira, cracha-t-elle.

Les yeux du détective s'écarquillèrent alors que Yagami-san se mettait à hurler après la jeune fille. L le coupa aussitôt.

\- On se retrouve au Q.G., faites vite, cingla le brun.

Sans rien dire de plus et sous les regards éberlués des policiers, il prit en main les commandes de l'hélicoptère et le fit voler.

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre,

Le prochain sera celui des confrontations et révélations.

Bye,

Chihaya


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations**

Angy, Ryuzaki et Watari étaient revenus à l'immeuble. Les deux hommes portaient un Light encore inconscient jusqu'à la salle de travail. Alors que le vieil homme s'affairait à l'attacher à une chaise, à côté d'une Misa criant pour qu'on la libère et qu'on lui explique ce qui se passe, le monstre blanc traversa les murs et s'arrêta face à l'américaine.

\- Comment peux-tu me voir alors que tu n'as jamais touché le Death Note ?

Alors ça s'appelait un Death Note. Cahier de la Mort. _Très original…_ Elle soupira, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je pense avoir une partie de la réponse, mais il vaut mieux attendre que tout le monde arrive.

Angy n'osait pas se tourner vers L et Watari. Les deux hommes s'étaient assis autour de la table, le brun à son bout tandis qu'elle restait debout, immobile. Elle regarda Light. Une partie de la peau de son front s'était déchirée sous l'impact, laissant couler abondamment le sang sur le reste de son visage, le flot semblait néanmoins s'être arrêté. Elle sentit que son corps tremblait, certainement dû à l'adrénaline qui retombait ou à la peur, ou les deux.

\- Angy.

Elle tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Ryuzaki. Il la dévisageait, l'air totalement impassible.

\- Viens.

Mécaniquement, ses jambes se mirent à bouger et elle s'avança vers le détective, s'arrêtant à deux pas de lui. Elle le sentit attraper un de ses avant-bras, le pressant doucement.

\- Tu trembles.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Yagami-san, Matsuda, Mogi et Aizawa, essouflés. Le brun retira sa main de son bras.

\- Higuchi est enfermé dans une des cellules du sous-sol Ryuzaki. Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?! rugit le père de famille.

\- Yagami-san, répondit docilement l'adolescente, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir avant.

Le policier sembla plutôt éprouver l'envie de lui envoyer la chaise à la figure que de se poser dessus mais il s'exécuta quand même, imité par les autres. Seule elle resta debout, à côté de L.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi, alors qu'on a enfin arrêté Kira, mon fils se fait défigurer et encore une fois accusé d'être un meurtrier de masse, pour l'amour du ciel !

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité, soupira la jeune fille.

Tout en disant ça, Angy leva les mains au niveau de son visage et commença à retirer ses lentilles. Elle posa la première puis la deuxième sur la table.

\- Des lentilles de contact ? s'étonna Matsuda, en quoi est-ce que…

Sa phrase se perdit dans une exclamation. L'adolescente avait rouvert les yeux, exposant pour la première fois leur véritable apparence à la cellule d'enquête.

\- En fait, ce sont des lentilles de couleur, comme pour les déguisements. Elles me permettent de cacher… ça.

Elle se tourna vers Ryuzaki qui la fixait, la bouche entrouverte, avant de reprendre.

\- Il y a quatre mois, j'ai été contactée par un homme, R, qui disait avoir découvert une anomalie génétique qui serait capable de résister au pouvoir de Kira. Il s'en était aperçu car un dénommé Beyond Birthday, un serial-killer américain qui a fait parlé de lui il y deux ans, avait réchappé au massacre de la Men's Central Jail, une prison de Los Angeles que Kira avait attaquée. Tous les autres détenus étaient décédés mise à part lui. Il a alors cherché à remonter dans son dossier pour comprendre le phénomène et a découvert que Beyond et moi nous connaissions et qu'on possédait aussi les mêmes… différences. Il a fait faire des tests avec mon sang qui se sont révélés concluants et m'a demandé de venir ici, au Japon, pour rejoindre la cellule d'enquête.

\- Dans quel but ? demanda Aizawa.

\- Les différents tests ont montrés que lorsque l'on mélange le sang possédant l'anomalie génétique à un sang "pur", ce dernier subissait une mutation pour adopter les mêmes caractéristiques que le premier. L'échantillon devenait donc à son tour insensible au pouvoir de Kira. Si je suis venue ici, à la demande de R, c'est parce qu'une partie de mon sang a été injecté dans celui de Ryuzaki.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le brun qui resta impassible à la révélation.

\- Donc… si je comprends bien, reprit Matsuda, si Kira avait écrit le vrai nom de Ryuzaki dans ce cahier - il désigna le Death Note du doigt - il ne serait quand même pas mort.

\- C'est ça.

\- Si seul l'échange de sang était nécessaire, pourquoi ta présence a-t-elle été requise ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment perspicace, Aizawa-san, s'amusa l'adolescente. Les tests ont aussi révélés d'autres choses. Lorsqu'une de mes cellules était détruite après avoir donné du sang, la mutation qu'avait subi le sang "pur" disparaissait pour retrouver son état originel. Mais si c'était cette cellule qui était détruite la première, la mienne s'auto-détruisait instantanément à la suite.

\- Ca veut dire que si Ryuzaki meurt, tu mourras aussi ? glapit Matsuda.

\- Voilà, affirma Angy, R a donc décidé que le plus sûr était que je reste auprès de Ryuzaki car c'était là que je serais le plus en sécurité. Vu que de toute façon je suis condamnée s'il décède, il fallait maximiser les chances de lui assurer la protection le temps de l'enquête.

Un long silence suivit ses explications, chacun semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, même le Shinigami écoutait attentivement. Seule Misa continuait de sangloter sur sa chaise. Yagami-san se redressa soudain.

\- Ca n'explique toujours rien pour mon fils.

Angy sourit tristement.

\- Cette mutation génétique que je possède a eu des conséquences. Depuis que je suis née, j'ai les yeux de cette couleur mais ils ne sont pas simplement rouges… elle hésita quelques secondes… ils me permettent aussi de voir le nom, prénom et la durée de vie de chaque personne que je regarde.

De nouveau Matsuda poussa un son proche du glapissement.

\- La durée de vie ? Ca veut dire que tu vois quand on va mourir ?

\- En quelque sorte. En fait, c'est une série de chiffres un peu sans queue ni tête et différente pour tout un chacun, mais ils baissent au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. S'ils atteignent zéro, la personne meure.

\- C'est… glauque.

\- Assez oui, confirma l'adolescente. Il n'y a que deux personnes en ce monde dont je ne vois pas la durée de vie. Celle de Beyond Birthday et de ce Shinigami.

Elle montra du doigt le monstre blanc qui entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Tout le monde se tourna vers le dieu de la mort, le dévisageant.

\- Quand je suis arrivée ici, reprit Angy, la seule personne dont je n'avais jamais vu la ligne de vie était Beyond et on s'était dit que c'est parce qu'on était différents… On a pas cherché à en savoir plus. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. L'une des premières choses que j'ai faite, c'est de regarder les noms et les durées de chacun d'entre vous, dont celle de Yagami-san, Light et Misa qui étaient emprisonnés à ce moment-là. Tout était normal. Puis il y a eu Yotsuba et Higuchi. Pour la première fois, je ne voyais pas une ligne de vie sur un être humain "normal".

Elle hésita, ne voulant pas forcément avouer qu'elle n'en avait pris conscience que le soir-même, de toute façon, ça ne changerait pas grand chose à son récit puisque tous les faits étaient vrais.

\- On l'a soupçonné d'être Kira et j'ai commencé à me dire que je ne la voyais pas car il était Kira. Et ça semblait logique. Quand Yagami-san a touché le cahier dans la voiture, sa ligne de vie est restée visible, celle de Mogi-san aussi tout comme celle de Ryuzaki.

\- Mais pas celle de Light ? osa murmurer Matsuda.

\- Non… Elle a disparu le temps qu'il tenait le Death Note dans ses mains. La seule raison qui pouvait expliquer que sa ligne de vie disparaisse à l'instar des autres, c'est qu'il avait un jour possédé ce carnet aussi. De plus, Misa est soupçonnée d'avoir été le deuxième Kira, si on lui fait toucher le cahier, je pourrais voir si sa ligne de vie disparaît aussi.

La blonde se mit à gémir et essaya de se défaire de ses chaînes, en vain, elle pleura plus bruyamment.

\- Ca suffit…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Yagami-san qui venait de parler, la voix tendue et tremblante de colère.

\- Je suis prêt à croire à l'existence des Shinigamis. Je veux bien accepter cette histoire de mutation génétique… Mais tu ne me feras pas avaler que tu es capable de voir la durée de vie des gens ! Tu n'as jamais aimé Light et ce, depuis le premier jour ! Tu ferais tout pour le discréditer ! hurla-t-il.

Angy encaissa l'accusation, impassible. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de son sang-froid face à cette situation. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle soupira.

\- Ryuzaki, peux-tu ouvrir le carnet sur la dernière page et le montrer à Yagami-san, s'il te plait ?

Le détective hocha la tête et fit ce qu'elle demandait, plaçant le Death Note au centre de la table. Sur un milieu de page était écrit "Higu…" avec du sang, suivi d'une longue traînée informe.

\- Light s'est mordu l'index de la main droite jusqu'au sang quand vous aviez le dos tourné, juste après avoir touché le Death Note dans l'hélicoptère. Vous pouvez vérifier, je pense qu'il doit avoir encore la marque et on peut toujours effectuer des analyses, pour vérifier si ce que je dis est vrai.

Le père de famille sembla réfléchir longuement, fixant l'américaine sans ciller. Finalement, il se leva et s'accroupit au niveau de son fils, examinant ses doigts. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur lorsqu'il vit la trace d'une morsure sur l'index de Light.

\- Je… il se releva, ce n'est pas possible… Light…

Il retira ses lunettes, les laissant tomber sur la table et se pinça l'arrête du nez, les larmes montant et se déversant sur ses joues creusées par la fatigue et le stress.

\- Mon fils… est Kira. Tu avais raison Ryuzaki. Depuis le début, tu avais totalement raison. Light est Kira, il a tué tous ces gens, il a provoqué sa perte de mémoire… Alors… il se tourna vers la blonde et chuchota, abasourdi, Misa est certainement le deuxième Kira, elle aussi.

Soudain, le Shinigami s'avança vers la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Matsuda et Aizawa, qui étaient juste à côté pâlirent.

\- J'ai un marché à vous proposer, elle se tourna vers L.

\- Dites toujours, répondit le détective.

\- Je suis prête à vous dire tout ce que je sais, sans omettre le moindre détail, à condition que la vie de Misa soit épargnée.

\- NON !

Misa se mit à hurler et se débattre encore plus fort.

\- Rem ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Si tu le fais, Light-nii va mourir !

La Shinigami se tourna vers la blonde en larmes, le visage peiné.

\- Je suis désolée, Misa… mais c'est le seul moyen de te sauver maintenant, tu as déjà trop sacrifié pour ce Yagami Light.

\- REM !

\- J'accepte le marché, indiqua L. Si vous nous dites tout ce que vous savez, je vous promets qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à Misa.

\- REM ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie !

\- Messieurs, pouvez-vous amener Misa ailleurs le temps qu'elle se calme, soupira le détective.

Aizawa et Mogi s'exécutèrent, faisant rouler la chaise de la jeune fille jusqu'aux cuisines avant de venir se rasseoir. L se tourna vers le Shinigami.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Tout a commencé dans mon monde. Un Shinigami, Jealous était tombé amoureux d'une humaine à force de la regarder à travers le vortex. Elle devait mourir très jeune. Le jour de sa mort, je suis restée avec Jealous pour voir ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle était en train de se faire agresser par un homme tenant un couteau. Jealous n'a pas supporté et a écrit le nom de l'homme dans son Death Note. Un Shinigami ne doit jamais écrire le nom d'un humain pour prolonger la vie d'un autre, c'est une règle fondamentale pour nous. Son corps est parti en poussière, car il avait renié l'essence même de son existence et il n'est resté que son Death Note. J'ai estimé qu'il revenait de droit à la jeune fille que Jealous aimait tant. Je suis descendue dans le monde des humains pour retrouver Misa et lui offrir. Mais Kira avait déjà commencé à exister et elle a voulu se servir du carnet pour le rencontrer. Elle a aussi procédé à l'échange des yeux.

\- Encore des yeux ! S'exclama Matsuda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'implique cet échange ? Demanda L.

\- En échange de la moitié de sa vie, un humain peut recevoir les yeux d'un Shinigami, ce qui lui permet de voir le nom et la durée de vie de chaque personne qu'elle regarde… Comme cette fille.

Elle montra Angy du doigt qui se mordit la lèvre, elle avait donc vu juste. Les Kira pouvait posséder les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

\- Sauf que moi, je suis née comme ça.

\- Et ça reste un mystère pour moi aussi… commenta la Shinigami. Néanmoins, le fait que Misa possède les Yeux lui a permis de découvrir qui était Kira car l'utilisateur d'un Death Note ne peut pas voir la durée de vie d'un autre utilisateur, c'est comme ça, comme un Shinigami ne voit pas la durée de vie de ses semblables. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Yagami Light et est allée le rencontrer chez lui.

A ces mots, Yagami-san sursauta.

\- Light a vu en elle une occasion de se débarrasser de L. Il suffisait qu'elle voit son visage et écrive son nom. Il a menacé d'écrire le nom de Misa dans son Death Note si elle le trahissait ou ne respectait pas ses ordres, ce que je n'ai pas accepté. J'ai dis à Yagami Light que s'il venait à faire ça, la durée de vie de Misa changerait et que je le tuerais moi-même avant. Il l'a ensuite manipulée pour qu'elle me demande d'écrire moi-même le nom de L. J'ai accepté et tout se passait bien pour Yagami Light mais Misa s'est fait arrêté le lendemain. Il a fallu qu'il revoie tous ses plans et a décidé d'abandonner son droit de propriété sur les Death Note qu'il avait, perdant ainsi sa mémoire. Il avait prévu qu'il enquêterait à la recherche du nouveau Kira que je devais choisir et aurait de nouveau le carnet entre ses mains. Il avait prévu dans sa montre un dispositif où était caché un morceau de Death Note et une mine de critérium, qui lui permettrait de tuer Higuchi et ainsi reprendre le droit de propriété. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas utilisé.

Angy ricana.

\- Parce que j'ai brisé sa montre quand nous nous sommes battus dans la chambre de Misa. S'il y avait un morceau de Death Note à l'intérieur, il doit certainement encore être sous la commode où elle avait glissée. Et vu qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, il ne pouvait pas savoir que cette montre lui serait essentielle à un moment donné, il ne pouvait donc pas chercher le morceau de papier.

\- C'est exact, fit la Shinigami de voix monocorde, mais la défaite de Yagami Light remonte à bien avant.

\- Ah oui ? A quand ? S'étonna Matsuda.

\- A quand Angy a accepté de procéder à un échange de sang, soupira Aizawa. Essaye de suivre Matsuda ! Si Ryuzaki est insensible au pouvoir de Kira, que Light note son nom ou pas n'aurait rien changé.

\- Oh je vois… bégaya je japonais.

Light commença à remuer sur sa chaise et se mit à gémir. Tout le monde le fixa avec crainte tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux, déboussolé.

\- Qu… Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

\- Arrête de jouer la comédie, Light ! Siffla son père.

\- Il ne joue pas la comédie, répondit Angy.

Elle se pencha sur la table et pour la première fois, prit le cahier entre ses doigts. Elle s'avança vers le châtain alors que dans son dos, Ryuzaki expliquait.

\- Il n'a pas récupéré le droit de propriété du Death Note et vu qu'il ne le touche pas pour le moment, il ne se souvient de rien.

\- Dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi vous m'avez attaché ? Papa ! Ryuzaki !

Angy arriva à la hauteur de l'adolescent et le toisa. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te préviens, ça va faire mal.

Elle lui plaqua le Death Note sur le visage, l'empêchant de bouger en serrant sa tête avec sa main de l'autre côté. De nouveau, Light poussa un long cri hystérique, ses yeux se révulsant dans leur orbite. Il s'affaissa sur sa chaise pendant que la jeune fille lui fit glisser le cahier dans le dos, afin qu'il reste en contact, et retourna auprès du détective à l'autre bout. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, ses yeux avaient changés. Sans devenir rouges pour autant, ils s'étaient obscurcis et dilatés, comme le regard d'un fou. Light se tourna vers la Shinigami.

\- Rem ! Tue-les ! Tue-les tous ! Ils vont en avoir après Misa, c'est le seul moyen de la sau…

Il s'interrompit, la tête violemment projetée sur le côté. Yagami-san se tenait debout, à côté de son fils, le souffle court et la main rougie par la claque qu'il venait d'asséner.

\- Ca suffit maintenant, Light. Tout est fini. On sait tout, tu as perdu.

Sans prévenir, l'adolescent se tourna vers son père et lui cracha à la figure un mélange de salive et de sang. Mogi se leva d'un bond et attrapa un morceau de tissu qui trainait sur la table, le roula sur lui-même et bâillonna Light qui chercha à se débattre, sans succès. Yagami-san s'essuyait le visage lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa gauche interpella Angy qui se retourna et fit un bond de côté, agrippant le tee-shirt de Ryuzaki au passage. Le brun se tourna vers elle, surpris, et voyant son expression chercha à suivre son regard mais n'aperçut rien d'étrange.

\- Tu ne le vois pas, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle au détective.

\- Ooooh, tu peux me voir ? S'étonna l'intrus.

Il était grand, autant que Rem mais très différent. Il portait une tenue noire, avait des cheveux bleus en pics autour de la tête et un sourire de Joker.

\- Tu es un Shinigami ? demanda l'américaine.

\- Oui, je m'appelle Ryuk, enchanté !

\- De même… répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

\- Angy ?

Elle se tourna vers Aizawa qui l'avait appelée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il y a un autre Shinigami.

Les policiers se levèrent d'un bond alors que Light semblait crier quelque chose que personne ne comprit, mais il avait le regard furieux.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je suis venu prendre mon dû.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- Qu'il est venu, hmm… elle se tourna vers Ryuk, ce serait plus simple s'ils te voyaient.

\- Ha, tu crois ? d'accord, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il prit un carnet noir de sa ceinture et lui tendit. Hésitante, elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts et se tourna vers les autres. De leur point de vue, le carnet venait de se matérialiser d'un coup entre les mains de la jeune fille. Ils vinrent toucher le Death Note tour à tour et elle alla le poser sur Light quelques secondes avant de revenir à sa place.

\- Tout le monde le voit maintenant ?

\- Oui… gémit Matsuda.

\- Bien, Ryuk, si tu veux bien redire pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- Je suis venu prendre mon dû.

\- Ton dû ? répéta Yagami-san.

Ryuk leva le doigt, montrant Light.

\- Sa vie.

\- Quoi ?!

Tout le monde sursauta, même L tourna sur sa chaise pour dévisager le Shinigami qui continuait de sourire.

\- Ha ha, Rem tu aurais pu leur expliquer ça aussi, tiens ! Quand un Shinigami donne un Death Note à un humain, il acquiert la propriété sur sa vie. J'ai dis à Light que le jour où se serait fini pour lui, j'écrirais son nom dans mon propre Death Note. C'est dommage qu'on ait pas pu s'amuser plus longtemps…

Light se débattait sur sa chaise, hurlant de rage.

\- Alors, si vous voulez bien… il sortit son Death Note et un crayon étrange.

\- Attends, l'interrompit L.

Il réfléchit rapidement, mordillant son pouce.

\- Je ne m'opposerais pas à vos règles, elles vous appartiennent mais nous avons aussi les nôtres dans ce monde. Light sera condamné à mort dans tous les cas, peux-tu attendre que la décision ait été rendue officielle ?

Le Shinigami sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques instants.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Light doit être jugé, comme l'humain qu'il est, et sa famille peut avoir envie de lui dire adieux.

Ryuk partit dans un grand éclat de rire, refermant son carnet.

\- Fascinants, vous êtes vraiment fascinants ! C'est d'accord, j'accepte mais c'est moi qui lui donnerait la mort, comme il est prévu.

\- D'accord, se contenta de répondre L.

Le Shinigami déploya une paire d'ailes et traversa l'immeuble, disparaissant dans la ville. Angy marmonna.

\- Quitte à avoir un truc de Shinigami, j'aurais préféré les ailes…

L lui jeta un coup d'oeil puis se tourna vers les policiers.

\- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien amener Light en cellule, menottez lui les pieds et les mains, s'il vous plaît.

Les policiers s'exécutèrent, laissant Watari, L et Angy seuls avec Rem.

\- Je dois aller parler à Misa, annonça la Shinigami.

\- Rem, peux-tu laisser ton Death Note ici, s'il te plaît ? demanda Angy, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de doutes entre nous.

La Shinigami la fixa un moment mais se contenta de soupirer et de poser son carnet sur un coin de la table avant de s'en aller vers les cuisines, traversant les murs.

\- Watari, commença L, peux-tu aller appeler Roger et lui expliquer tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr, Ryuzaki.

L'anglais lui pressa doucement l'épaule, c'était la première fois que Angy le voyait avoir un geste aussi affectueux envers le brun, puis il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avec sa bienveillance habituelle avant de les laisser seuls. Soudainement mal à l'aise, l'adolescente sautilla sur ses pieds avant de prendre place sur la chaise devant elle, à côté du détective.

\- Je suis désolée…

Ryuzaki se tourna vers elle, le menton appuyé sur ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, surpris.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai été obligée de te mentir… J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le faire. Et le soulagement que je ressens à avoir enfin tout dit n'enlève rien à la culpabilité.

\- Tu sais Angy… il soupira, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi, non plus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu te souviens du soir où on s'est disputés, dans la cuisine ?

\- Malheureusement assez bien, oui, grogna-t-elle.

\- Je sais tout depuis ce soir là.

La jeune fille se redressa, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ca a coïncidé avec le moment où tu étais sous médicaments mais Roger nous a appelé. Il nous a expliqué tout ce que Near, Mello et Matt avaient découvert au sujet de Beyond et du tien, les tests effectués, votre rencontre et le contrat que tu avais signé.

\- Je… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Roger ne voulait pas et Watari pensait aussi que c'était une mauvaise idée, il semblait que le plus prudent pour nous deux était que l'autre ignore la vérité.

\- Near et Mello étaient d'accord avec ça ?

\- Il ne leur a pas dit qu'il nous en avait parlé. Les garçons avaient pris cette décision de me laisser dans l'ignorance seuls et Roger, lui, a estimé qu'il valait mieux que je sois au courant. Je dois dire que je préfère.

\- Tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir si tu préfères, vu qu'on t'a imposé la connaissance.

\- Peut-être, admit le brun, mais sans ça, la probabilité que je me rapproche de toi et que je te fasse participer à l'enquête était très faible.

Angy réfléchit, comprenant enfin pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon le soir où ils s'étaient disputés. Il venait d'apprendre la vérité à son sujet et était terrifié à l'idée d'être lié d'une quelconque façon à quelqu'un. Un autre détail lui revint en tête.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as tenu à l'écart pour la mise en scène de la mort de Matsuda ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais que techniquement dans cette relation, c'est moi qui suis censée te protéger ?

Le brun grimaça, apparemment, il était peu friand de cette idée. Angy ne s'en étonnait guère, connaissant son obsession à vouloir tout contrôler.

\- Pourquoi ce soir tu as accepté que je vienne ?

\- J'ai senti que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre, avoua le détective.

\- Ton intuition ne te fait-elle donc jamais défaut ? taquina l'adolescente.

\- Il semblerait que non, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que le détective reprenne.

\- Au début, j'ai eu du mal à y croire et j'avais décidé de ne pas tenir compte des révélations de Roger mais tu m'as dit que tu me considérais comme ton ami, et tu as pleuré… J'avais envie de te faire confiance. Puis les évènements t'ont donnés raison.

\- Je te l'ai dis, Ryuzaki, je ne te mentirais pas, du moins tant que je le peux, ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant.

\- Tu as accepté de lier ta vie à un parfait inconnu, ça me semblait irrationnel.

Angy éclata de rire.

\- Ca l'est toujours, je te rassure. Mais… sa voix se fit plus sérieuse, depuis Los Angeles, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir une dette envers toi. C'est vrai qu'au début je ne pensais qu'à l'aspect "détective" mais à ton contact, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas "L" que je protégeais, mais toi, tout simplement.

Le brun eut un sourire si doux que la jeune fille sentit son coeur tambouriner contre sa poitrine avec force. Il se tourna vers le Death Note, toujours posé entre eux sur la table.

\- Ton "anomalie" génétique est donc liée aux Shinigami…

A son tour elle regarda le carnet.

\- Il semblerait… je ne le savais même pas. Ce cahier a encore beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre.

\- Je pense que oui.

Le brun se tourna vers elle et recommença à mordiller son pouce, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryuzaki ?

\- Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Mon nom.

Malgré elle, Angy laissa son regard glisser au dessus de la tête du détective.

\- Oui, depuis le début.

\- Tu n'avais pas précisé ce détail à Roger.

\- C'est vrai… Mais en réalité je pense que ça aurait rendu les choses plus compliquées. Cette faculté, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime posséder alors j'ai préféré garder le secret. Seulement, pour expliquer pourquoi j'étais sûre que Light est Kira, il fallait bien que j'avoue ça aussi.

Elle regarda de nouveau le nom avant de revenir au visage du brun qu'elle trouva adorable dans son éternelle position voûtée.

\- "Law-liet"... tu n'aurais pas pu avoir un meilleur nom, c'est très adapté.

Le détective relâcha son pouce, dans une expression de surprise, la faisant sourire.

\- Tu doutais encore ?

\- Je doute toujours de tout, Angy.

\- Anw… elle prit un ton faussement larmoyant, même de moi après tout ce que j'ai dis ?

Il fit la moue, détournant le regard. Prise d'une impulsion, Angy se leva, lui écarta les bras et vint se caler entre ses cuisses, refermant les bras sur elle et s'appuyant contre son épaule.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas facile comme ami, Ryuzaki.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, il resserra l'étreinte en la sentant glisser de l'assise, la ramenant contre lui.

\- Quoi ?! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être compliquée ?

\- Tu ES compliquée, tout simplement.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- La prochaine fois que je t'amène du thé, je te le renverse sur la tête.

\- Tu as déjà fait cette menace, je crois.

\- Oh… tu écoutais ?

\- Visiblement.

\- La notion d'intimité, tu connais ?

\- Qui vient d'envahir mon espace personnel, à l'instant ?

\- Moi c'est mignon, toi c'est juste flippant, protesta l'adolescente.

\- Ce qui rendrait ton geste masochiste alors car tu es venue dans les bras de celui que tu qualifies de "flippant", réfléchit le brun.

\- Ryuzaki ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'es chiant.

Le détective pouffa et cala son menton sur l'épaule de l'américaine. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Watari revienne dans la pièce.

\- J'ai pu parler avec Roger…

Il s'interrompit, le regard passant entre les deux bruns.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- J'envahis son espace personnel parce qu'il est chiant, expliqua Angy.

\- Non, c'est parce que j'ai contré tes arguments que tu as dit que j'étais chiant et si tu es venue là c'est… pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- J'avais envie d'un câlin et j'essayais de te faire culpabiliser d'être un mauvais ami.

\- C'est raté, constata L.

\- De toute évidence, soupira la jeune fille.

L se retourna vers son mentor.

\- Tu disais avoir pu parler avec Roger ?

\- Oui, il est soulagé que toute cette histoire soit finie et est bien content que tout se soit passé "comme prévu" pour reprendre ses termes.

\- Est-ce qu'il compte dire à Near et Mello qu'il est allé contre leur idée de tenir Ryuzaki dans l'ignorance ? Demanda Angy.

\- Je crois que oui.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça, ricana-t-elle.

Dans son dos, L approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Light a bien été mis en cellule ?

\- Oui, Yagami-san est dans l'appartement de Mogi avec le reste de l'équipe, ils avaient l'air assez secoués.

\- C'est normal, commenta le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda l'américaine.

\- Et bien je vais devoir réunir les Nations Unies pour leur annoncer l'arrestation des deux Kira. Comme promis au Shinigami, je ne mentionnerais pas Misa même si je n'ai pas encore tout décidé à son sujet. La probabilité que la peine de mort soit votée étant de 98%, on peut déjà partir du principe que Light sera exécuté. On mettra sa mort en scène mais ce sera ce deuxième Shinigami qui aura le dernier mot, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Je vois… Tu penses que Yagami-san va en parler à sa mère et sa soeur ?

\- C'est une décision qui lui appartient mais connaissant la droiture de cet homme, je pense que oui.

Watari partit dans les cuisines et revint quelques instants plus tard avec théière, tasses, sucre et bouteille de coca. Angy se dégagea de l'étreinte de L à contre-coeur et se rassit sur sa chaise, en tailleur. Tous les trois dégustèrent leur boisson en silence, échangeant parfois des regards. La jeune fille sentit la tristesse l'étreindre.

_C'est bientôt fini…_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, il arrivera mercredi.

Chihaya


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Deuil et séparation**

Comme L l'avait prévu, les Nations Unies votèrent à l'unanimité pour l'exécution de Kira. Le détective ne parla pas de Misa qui obtint l'autorisation de quitter le Q.G. et de reprendre une vie normale. La blonde refusa de partir tant que Light était encore là mais elle n'eut guère le choix. Ryuk revint les voir plusieurs fois, L essaya de lui poser des questions mais le Shinigami, contrairement à Rem, ne semblait avoir aucune implication sentimentale pour Light ou quelconque humain, aussi, il ne leur répondit quasiment jamais.

Le 5 novembre arriva, dans l'après-midi, Rem récupéra son Death Note et écrivit le nom de Higuchi qui mourut dans sa cellule, avant de repartir dans son monde, emportant les deux cahiers avec elle. Yagami-san avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait tout raconté à sa femme et à sa fille en ce qui concernait Light. Les deux femmes arrivèrent au Q.G. en fin d'après-midi. Le policier était resté tout le temps dans les locaux, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être éloigné de son fils. Toutefois, il n'était jamais descendu le voir et personne n'avait osé lui faire de remarque à ce sujet.

Angy observait Sachiko et Sayu Yagami au travers des caméras de sécurité. Son regard ne quittait pas l'adolescente qui semblait profondément bouleversée. Ses yeux remplis de larmes avaient un éclat sombre et colérique. L'américaine était penchée sur la chaise où était assis le brun qui s'appliquait à manger un melon sans mettre du jus sur son tee-shirt. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux sauvages du détective, attirant son attention.

\- Hmmm ? Il avala, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'hésite à faire quelque chose et je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Sayu Yagami.

Il se retourna vers l'écran, réfléchissant.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, avoua-t-il, pourquoi veux-tu aller lui parler ?

\- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de vivre ça… et que quand c'était mon tour, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un qui comprenne ce que je ressentais.

\- Si tu penses que c'est la bonne chose à faire, suis ton instinct.

\- Et les probabilités dans tout ça ?

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que c'était agaçant.

\- C'est vrai, admit la jeune fille, mais ton avis est important pour moi.

Le brun resta silencieux un petit moment puis donna son verdict.

\- Vas-y.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle quitta la salle de travail et croisa Watari dans le couloir qu'elle salua d'un léger sourire avant de filer vers l'ascenseur. Devant la porte pourtant, elle hésita. La brune se tourna vers une des caméras de sécurité, persuadée que Ryuzaki l'observait de l'autre côté. Elle inspira un grand coup et toqua deux fois. Sachiko vint lui ouvrir, surprise. Le regard de la femme s'écarquilla quand elle croisa le sien. Depuis qu'elle avait révélé la vérité à la cellule d'enquête, la jeune fille n'avait pas remis ses lentilles.

\- Oh heu, bonjour, désolée mais Sôichirô n'est pas encore revenu de la préfecture, se reprit la mère de famille.

Angy grimaça. Le policier avait été convoqué ainsi que Matsuda et Mogi afin de reparler de leurs démissions, ils avaient bien essayé de changer la date mais étant donné que la mort de Kira était classée "Secret Défense", ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences qu'on leur imposait. Ils ne devaient revenir qu'en début de soirée.

\- En fait, c'est vous et votre fille que je venais voir, Mme Yagami.

Sachiko ouvrit la bouche, surprise mais se décala pour la laisser entrer.

\- Vous êtes Angy, l'américaine ? Mon mari nous a parlé de vous.

\- Oui, je me doute…

Son regard se posa sur Sayu qui avait la tête baissée, recroquevillée sur l'un des canapés de la pièce. Sachiko l'invita à prendre place en face d'elles et lui offrit à boire. Angy accepta le thé à contre-coeur, priant pour que L ne mentionne jamais ça à Watari.

\- Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger à un moment si importun mais je tenais quand même à venir me présenter directement.

\- C'est vous qui avait découvert la… la vérité sur Light, n'est-ce pas ?

A ce moment là, Sayu releva la tête et la fixa.

\- J'ai confirmé les soupçons de L, dira-t-on, admit la jeune fille.

\- Je vois…

Il y eut un silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous apporter de venir nous voir maintenant ? grinça l'adolescente.

\- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait, de vivre une telle épreuve et que j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un partage ça avec moi.

\- On ne veut pas de votre pitié hypocrite…

\- Sayu ! S'exclama sa mère.

Angy soupira.

\- Laissez, Mme Yagami, ce n'est rien. Tu sais Sayu, c'est normal d'être en colère et de vouloir chercher un coupable à cette situation. Si ça peut te soulager que ce soit moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr que c'est toi ! cria la jeune fille en se penchant en avant, si tu n'avais rien dit… Si tu… sa voix se brisa.

\- Si je n'avais rien dit, Light ne serait pas condamné à mort mais il aurait continué à tuer des gens.

\- Des criminels ! Ils méritent de mourir ! Pas mon frère ! Light est bon ! Light est gentil et prévenant !

Sachiko regardait sa fille, totalement désemparée tandis que Angy encaissait en silence. Quand elle avait "perdu" Beyond, elle avait été en colère pendant très longtemps, puis était tombée dans une tristesse insoutenable. C'est là qu'elle avait entendu parler des cinq étapes du deuil et pour elle, dépasser la phase de la Colère avait été compliquée car elle n'avait personne à blâmer et à détester pour relâcher ses émotions. Par contre, elle pouvait être cette personne pour Sayu Yagami.

\- Tu as raison. Il l'a certainement était à un moment donné de sa vie. Mais ton frère a été jugé pour les crimes qu'il a commis Sayu, tu dois accepter ça.

En rage, l'adolescente se leva, serrant les poings.

\- Sors d'ici. Dégage !

\- Sayu, arrête ! Claqua Sachiko.

Mais Angy se levait déjà, reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. L'adolescente la regarda s'éloigner vers la porte, les joues striées de larmes, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Si un jour tu as besoin de parler ou même de hurler sur quelqu'un, Sayu, appelle-moi, je te promets de t'écouter.

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle, ignorant les derniers cris de rage de la japonaise.

.

**oOo**

.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle de travail, Ryuzaki se tourna vers elle.

\- C'était ce que tu recherchais ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- En quelque sorte, elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté du brun, il n'est jamais bon d'avoir de la colère en soi sans pouvoir la laisser exploser. Comme je lui ai dis, dans des moments comme ça, on a besoin d'un coupable, et je veux bien assumer ce rôle.

Le détective mordit son pouce.

\- Tu joues de la psychologie pour appliquer les mécanismes du deuil, comprit-il.

\- C'est ça, je me dis qu'un jour, cette colère servira à quelque chose, c'est un pas de plus vers l'acceptation. Elle a plus ou moins l'âge que j'avais quand ça m'est arrivé aussi et même si sa mère traverse la même épreuve qu'elle, les points de vue d'une mère et d'une soeur sont trop divergents dans ces cas là.

\- Je vois…

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les policiers apparaissent sur les écrans de surveillance.

\- Ca va être l'heure.

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon lorsque Light Yagami mourut. Ryuk avait emporté le restant de sa vie avec lui et était à son tour reparti dans son monde, avec les deux Death Note, clôturant définitivement l'affaire Kira. Les policiers s'étaient tous rendus sur place mais L n'avait pas souhaité être présent, Angy était restée avec lui au Q.G. Il était prévu qu'ils passent une dernière soirée tous ensemble pour partager autant leur morosité que leur satisfaction à la résolution de l'enquête. Yagami-san rentrerait chez lui avec sa famille, ce qui était normal.

20h sonnait lorsque Aizawa, Mogi et Matsuda revinrent. Chacun d'eux semblait marqué par les derniers évènements mais d'un accord implicite, personne ne commenta l'exécution. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de travail et Watari se joignit même à eux. Il leur avait préparé un véritable festin auquel les policiers firent honneur, la faim leur revenant en même temps qu'ils mangeaient.

\- Ca y est… c'est bel et bien fini, dit Matsuda.

Ils venaient de finir de manger et étaient tous plus ou moins écroulés sur leur chaise, le ventre plein, sauf L qui continuait de dévorer pâtisserie sur pâtisserie.

\- Oui, continua Aizawa, après presque une année entière, nous voilà aujourd'hui. C'est tellement étrange à appréhender.

\- Reprendre le boulot de policier lambda va être étrange aussi, commenta Mogi.

\- M'en parle pas, gémit le plus jeune, même si on a souvent eu à faire à des impasses, le boulot de détective c'est quand même chouette.

\- Mon travail n'est pas différent du vôtre, répondit L, c'est juste les méthodes qui changent.

\- Ca, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Ryuzaki ?

Le brun figea sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche, réfléchissant.

\- Je pense retourner chez moi quelques temps… et reprendre les enquêtes qu'on me donnera.

Aizawa se leva et disparut dans les cuisines pendant qu'ils continuaient leur discussion.

\- Et toi, Angy ? demanda Matsuda.

\- Et bien techniquement dans l'Etat de New-York, je suis considérée comme majeure sur certains points, donc je vais avoir plus de libertés pour chercher du travail ou reprendre mes études en candidat libre. L'idéal serait de combiner les deux.

\- La majorité aux Etats-Unis n'est pas de 21 ans ?

\- Pas exactement, c'est plutôt un "âge légal" pour certaines activités, consommer de l'alcool, sortir en boite, ce genre de choses…

Aizawa revint, les bras chargés de bouteilles. Angy le fixa, les yeux ronds et lut l'une des étiquettes : Saké.

\- Depuis quand on a de l'alcool ici ?

\- Je ne le savais pas moi-même, commenta Watari.

Le policier s'expliqua.

\- Avec Matsuda et Mogi on est passés les prendre tout à l'heure, on s'est dit qu'on ferait notre propre "pot de départ".

Il servit alors un verre à chacun. Angy fixa celui de Ryuzaki, incapable de l'imaginer en train de boire. C'était… presque contre-nature. Le brun semblait se faire la même réflexion, fixant son verre d'un air sceptique mais il accepta quand même de le lever avec les autres.

\- A la résolution de l'enquête.

\- A la résolution de l'enquête, répétèrent-ils en choeur.

Angy allait boire quand son bras se retrouva bloqué. Elle fixa Ryuzaki qui lui agrippait l'avant-bras.

\- Angy n'a pas l'âge légal au Japon pour boire.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

\- Très sérieux.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas être le seul à ne pas consommer, même Watari a bu le sien !

Ils se tournèrent vers l'anglais qui eut un petit sourire contrit.

\- Ce saké est vraiment de bonne qualité.

L la relâcha et elle lui tira puérilement la langue avant de faire un cul-sec, appréciant la sensation de brûlure que l'alcool provoqua en descendant dans son estomac. Le détective soupira et s'avoua vaincu. Il trempa le bout de ses lèvres dans le liquide, sous les encouragements de Matsuda. Finalement il l'avala et grimaça pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux, sous les applaudissements des policiers.

\- Je peux mourir en paix, s'exclama Matsuda, j'ai vu Ryuzaki boire de l'alcool !

Angy ricana, dire qu'ils en étaient qu'au premier verre…

.

**oOo**

.

Après une soirée plus arrosée qu'ils ne voulurent l'admettre, chacun rentra chez soi en taxi, ayant profité des quelques jours précédents pour déménager leurs effets personnels dans leur ancien domicile. Ryuzaki n'avait plus retouché au Saké malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Matsuda pour qu'il enchaîne les shots et Angy avait pris la sage décision de s'arrêter au troisième, sentant déjà la tête lui tourner. Les policiers s'étaient chargés de finir le reste.

Les adieux se firent dans la joie et la bonne humeur et la jeune fille bénit l'alcool de la tenir guillerette car elle sentait au fond d'elle que la sensation de tristesse devenait de plus en plus grosse. Elle échangea son numéro de téléphone avec chacun des japonais et ils se promirent de garder contact. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle pourrait revenir au Japon mais si elle en avait l'occasion, elle le ferait sans hésiter.

Pour le moment, l'américaine était assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle de travail, appréciant la sensation de sobriété qui revenait petit à petit en elle. En fait, elle aurait dû s'arrêter au deuxième verre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses bras et elle constata avec surprise que ses manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça, elle n'en savait rien mais elle fut satisfaite de ne ressentir ni angoisse, ni honte, à l'idée de les avoir exposés.

Ryuzaki s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, tourné vers elle. Angy le regarda, la tête posée contre le canapé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle, Angy.

\- Je sais…

Depuis cinq jours, elle fuyait la question de son départ (et celui du détective au passage), repoussant l'échéance au maximum. Elle soupira.

\- Quand comptes-tu t'en aller ?

\- Je peux rentrer quand je veux mais je pense après-demain au plus tard.

\- Je vois… je devrais donc être partie demain.

Le brun hocha la tête, se mordillant le pouce en même temps.

\- J'ai tout arrangé pour ton retour.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se redressa subitement, changeant de position pour lui faire complètement face.

\- Ton passeport est encore à jour donc il n'y a pas eu besoin de refaire une demande et je t'ai réservé une place dans un vol pour New-York demain soir.

\- Tu es si pressé que ça de te débarrasser de moi ?

Elle essaya de mettre du rire dans sa voix mais n'y parvint pas.

\- Je pensais que tu serais contente de rentrer chez toi.

\- Ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un foyer pour moi c'est cet immeuble. Mais le but est de m'en construire un à moi, maintenant que je peux travailler, c'est vrai…

\- A ce propos, commença le brun, depuis ton départ, Roger a respecté ta demande et a fait construire un foyer pour jeunes au centre de Manhattan. Il accueille les mineurs comme les jeunes majeurs et tu y as d'ores un appartement assigné, le temps que tu te trouves ton propre pied-à-terre.

\- Il… Il a vraiment fait ça ? s'étonna l'américaine.

\- Roger est un homme de parole.

Angy passa une main sur son visage et rit, le coeur léger. C'était vraiment une bonne chose et elle avait quand même hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait le Foyer.

\- J'ai aussi pris la liberté d'ouvrir un compte bancaire à ton nom, tu y trouveras ton indemnisation pour ta participation à cette enquête, ça devrait te permettre d'assurer tes dépenses pendant que tu chercheras un travail ou passeras ton diplôme.

\- Qu… elle était estomaquée, Ryuzaki… je n'ai pas fait ça pour de l'argent, je ne veux pas d'indemnisation.

\- Tout travail mérite salaire Angy, c'est la moindre des choses en sachant que tu as accepté de mettre ta vie en danger pour moi.

Elle claqua la langue, agacée mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le brun se penchait en arrière pour attraper une sacoche qu'il lui tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que ton anniversaire était passé et qu'en tant qu'ami, je devais t'offrir quelque chose, alors voilà.

\- Tu as pas pu trouver plus bidon comme excuse ?

Mais elle souriait en disant ça. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle découvrit l'ordinateur portable flambant neuf, identique à celui de L.

\- Woah… tu es dingue, Ryuzaki.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, commenta le brun.

Délicatement, Angy posa la sacoche avec l'ordinateur sur la table basse et se tourna vers le détective. Sans prévenir, elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et se rapprocha, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup !

\- Avec plaisir, Angy…

Lawliet redoutait cette conversation qu'il devait avoir avec la brune mais fut finalement satisfait de son bon déroulement. La surprise et la joie qui avaient fait écarquiller ses yeux écarlates quand elle avait découvert son ordinateur portable avait apporté au détective quasiment autant de satisfaction que l'arrestation de Kira. Il tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras depuis un moment mais ne ressentait pas l'envie de s'éloigner. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus le faire et il avait déjà la sensation que ça lui manquait. L sentit un soupir plus fort que les autres lui chatouiller le cou, le faisant frissonner et il tourna la tête vers Angy, constatant avec stupeur qu'elle s'était endormie. Et après, elle venait le charrier sur sa consommation d'alcool, petite joueuse. Doucement, il se laissa tomber en arrière, posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir et offrit une meilleure position à la brune qui ne se réveilla pas, se lovant contre lui.

.

**oOo**

.

Angy ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle savait que c'était son dernier jour au Japon, ce soir, elle survolerait le Pacifique pour retourner à New-York et être loin de Ryuzaki. Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose était différent alors elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard rencontra aussitôt celui du brun, qui lui souriait.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se redressa légèrement, prenant conscience de sa position. Ils étaient encore sur le canapé dans la salle de travail et il semblait qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras du brun. A cette pensée, elle ne put empêcher un rougissement.

\- Je suis désolée, Ryuzaki ! Je ne pensais pas m'endormir d'un coup…

\- Ce n'est rien, ça m'a permis de me reposer un peu aussi, c'est Watari qui sera ravi d'apprendre ça.

\- Il n'est pas encore passé ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Huit heures, il est venu à six heures trente comme d'habitude mais tu dormais encore alors je lui ai fais signe d'attendre que tu te réveilles pour nous apporter le petit-déjeuner.

\- D'accord…

La jeune fille retint un bâillement et voulut se lever mais se rendit compte qu'une de ses jambes était coincée entre celles du détective et que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Encore une fois, le rougissement revint.

\- Ryuzaki, je ne peux pas me lever, tu bloques ma jambe.

\- Ah, pardon.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'écarte mais au lieu de ça, il se releva, la soulevant au passage. Ils étaient maintenant assis et dans une position encore plus compliquée que la précédente. Mais elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle avait les bras de Lawliet autour de sa taille et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement s'écarter, lui offrant la possibilité de se lever. Watari entra dans la pièce alors qu'elle mettait les deux pieds au sol.

\- Bonjour Angy, bien dormi ?

La jeune fille n'était pas encore totalement remise de ses émotions. Elle décida que son trouble était dû à une gueule de bois légère, bien qu'elle ne ressente aucun symptôme. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose, de toute façon. Alors elle avait la gueule de bois, voilà. Dans son dos, Ryuzaki se leva à son tour.

\- Plutôt bien oui, admit-elle.

Le sourire de l'anglais ne lui échappa pas mais elle fit celle qui n'avait rien vu, s'installant à table avec les deux hommes. L plongeait déjà sa fourchette dans un cheesecake tandis qu'elle se servait du coca, l'estomac encore plein du repas de la veille.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle, au grand dam de Angy qui aurait souhaité pouvoir arrêter le temps. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas laisser L, ni Watari. Chacun à leur façon, ils étaient devenus une part importante de sa vie et les savoir loin tous les deux lui brisait le coeur.

La jeune fille était occupée à finir de ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, vérifiant qu'elle n'oubliait rien lorsque des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle ne chercha pas à les retenir, acceptant ses sentiments tels qu'ils étaient. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'eut plus rien à pleurer et apprécia cette sensation de légèreté dans sa poitrine. Elle se rinça le visage à l'eau froide pour éviter d'avoir les yeux gonflés et emprunta pour la dernière fois le couloir qui menait à la salle de travail, laissant ses doigts glisser contre le mur.

Dans la pièce, les deux hommes étaient là, l'attendant. Watari partit le premier pour aller récupérer la voiture. C'était lui qui la conduirait à l'aéroport, refermant ainsi la boucle de son voyage au Japon. Angy trouvait ça presque poétique. Il ne resta plus que Lawliet, qui se tenait debout près de la table, silencieux.

\- Tu m'accompagnes en bas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr.

L'américaine passa la sacoche de son ordinateur autour de son épaule, son sac à dos en bandoulière de l'autre côté. Sans un mot, ils prirent la direction de l'ascenseur. Avant de refermer la porte, Angy jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la salle de travail, essayant de mémoriser un maximum de détail puis se retourna et rejoignit Ryuzaki qui gardait les portes ouvertes en l'attendant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ce bâtiment maintenant que l'enquête est finie ? demanda-t-elle pendant la descente.

\- Je pense que je vais le détruire. J'ai eu ma dose des japonais pour un moment et ça libérera de la place pour autre chose.

\- Je vois… Ryuzaki ? ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants.

Le brun se tourna vers l'américaine, l'index posé sur sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue attendrissante.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas garder contact, ce serait trop dangereux mais… je veux que tu saches que je te chercherais. J'essayerais de te suivre dans tes enquêtes, quelles qu'elles soient.

Ryuzaki la fixa, la bouche entrouverte avant de lui sourire.

\- D'accord, alors j'en ferais de même pour toi.

Elle lui rendit son sourire quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Ils traversèrent le hall et firent face à la limousine où Watari les attendait. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et s'avança jusqu'à la place du chauffeur, pénétrant dans le véhicule. La jeune fille pensa qu'il voulait leur laisser un peu d'intimité et elle apprécia le geste. Elle se tourna vers L, la gorge nouée. Le brun la regardait fixement, ses yeux laissant entrevoir des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui jusqu'alors.

Lentement, Angy leva le bras et vint passer sa main dans le cou du détective jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque. Elle tira doucement son visage jusqu'à elle, posant son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- Prends bien soin de toi, Lawliet…

Et elle pénétra dans la voiture, sans se retourner, le coeur déchiré.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

.

Si L a eu sa dose des Japonais, il en est de même pour moi et cette histoire. Un auteur l'écrit mais ce sont les lecteurs qui la font vivre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu et encore plus celles qui ont commenté, donnant leur avis ou souhaitant juste la suite, mon temps sur Death Note se termine avec ce dixième chapitre, comme l'histoire d'Angy et des autres.

J'aurais aimé développer plus, interagir et pouvoir innover mais même si je pense que toute expérience est bonne à prendre, celle-ci m'a suffit pour comprendre que certaines batailles sont vaines.

J'espère qu'un jour ce fandom reprendra vie mais le manga date de trop longtemps maintenant !

J'espère néanmoins que l'histoire jusqu'ici vous aura plu.

On se reverra peut-être ailleurs,

Bye !

Chihaya


End file.
